A Garden for Claudia
by Endraking
Summary: Season 1 AU. Prompt by Orionastro. What would've happened if the events of Season 1 played out differently. Scott is bitten by a rogue alpha before the night he encountered Peter. With Derek as the mentor from the beginning and tension between Scott and Stiles, Does Scott need Stiles? Or will Stiles save them all in the end?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Teen Wolf.**

 **A/N: This story is from a request from Orionastro. I hope you enjoy this AU of what could've happened during Season 1. All reviews and messages cherished. Enjoy!**

A Garden for Claudia- Chapter 1- Rogue Alpha

The midday sun shined over Beacon Hills. A 6 year old Stiles Stilinski ran around in the wooden fenced-in backyard of his home. His mother, Claudia, tended to the many different plants that she grew in their backyard. As she finished checking on the tomatoes she looked at her son, who was covered in dirt and even had a few leaves in his hair. She couldn't help but laugh as she said, "How do you manage to get so dirty even when you aren't doing anything?"

Stiles smiled proudly as he looked at his mother, "I'm special mommy. That's what you and daddy always tell me." Stiles loved being in his mother's presence. Her long, curly dirty blonde hair framed her loving face. Her caramel colored eyes, the same as his own, twinkled whenever she smiled at him. He knew he was a momma's boy, his grandparents always said that about him, but it always confused him. How could he not be a momma's boy, who's boy would he be if he wasn't?

The young boy asked, "Mommy, what are you doing?"

Claudia smiled, "I am tending to my garden. If I don't take care of these plants then we won't have delicious vegetables for dinner."

Stiles made a gag face and said, "Can you stop then? I don't like vegetables."

Claudia laughed lightly. She knew Stiles had the same sense of humor that John had, before the long hours at the Sheriff's station began to wear on him. She said, "No dear, this garden, and these vegetable plants are special to me. They are all living and growing, just like you." As she finished saying "you" she gently grabbed Stiles and tickled his stomach. He laughed uncontrollably.

After laughing he asked, "What makes them special mommy?" Stiles kneeled next to some of her plants and looked at them as she responded. "This is my garden. Whenever I feel a little sad or worried, I come out here and take care of them. Taking care of them makes me feel better. It's so peaceful out here, don't you think?"

Stiles sniffed one of her flowers and smiled, "Yeah, it is peace-ful." Stiles looked at his mother, "So is that like when you take care of daddy or me when we are sick and you feel better when we get better?"

Claudia nodded, "It's similar honey. The plants aren't sick but they could get that way if I ignored them."

Young Stiles looked shocked and fearful as he said, "Don't let them get sick mommy. They look so pretty and I don't want them to get sick."

Claudia leaned towards her son and hugged him as she said, "I won't. Do you want to learn how to take care of them?"

Stiles vigorously nodded his head, "Yeah! That way I can feel good about taking care of them too!"

Claudia began to talk about the different plants to Stiles.

Stiles stared at the garden in the backyard as his memory of his mother faded from his mind. He couldn't help but smile and shed a single tear as he remembered when his mother first began teaching him about plants and her garden. While she was sick and after she passed away, Stiles tended to the garden. He always found himself here whenever he felt lonely or scared or stressed out. He felt connected to the memory of his mother every time he took care of the garden. In his mind, this would always be his mother's garden.

It was the first week of January and, with the exception of a few winter growing plants, the garden looked bare. He checked on the plants and began to prepare the soil for the next growing season. Even though it was early in the year, he knew that the temperatures would warm up sooner than most expected. Stiles could hear the coffee pot brewing his dad's coffee before work as he continued working. Stiles stood up when he finished, just in time for his dad to step out into the backyard, cup of coffee in hand.

Sheriff Stilinski said, "Isn't it a little early to be in the garden?"

Stiles rubbed the dirt from his hands against his jeans as he turned to face his dad. He half-smiled, "Yeah, just had to do some thinking."

John narrowed his eyes slightly and after he took a sip of coffee asked, "Did you and Scott have an argument?"

Stiles laughed a little, "I guess it's that obvious huh? Yeah, we argued over something last night, I don't even remember what but we did. I didn't sleep all that well so I figured the garden might need me a little more than I might need to stare at the ceiling."

John nodded and looked at the area of soil Stiles just finished preparing, "What are you going to plant there?"

Stiles grinned like a Cheshire cat, "More vegetables."

John groaned, "More vegetables. Last year we had enough left over to sell."

Stiles nodded, "And this year we won't. New Year's resolutions about eating healthier and living better."

John smirked at Stiles, "I didn't make that resolution."

Stiles continued grinning, "Don't worry Dad, I made it for you."

John rolled his eyes, "Why can't you be like other teenage boys and get into trouble and leave me to my cheeseburgers and fries."

Stiles shook his head, "Nope. Why do that when I can still do teenage troublemaking AND grow healthy vegetables so we can enjoy vegetarian omelets just about every day."

John hugged his son and shook his head after he pulled away, "In some ways, you really are your mother's son."

Stiles laughed, "Yeah. Do you want me to cook you breakfast before you leave?"

John shook his head, "No, I'm just going to grab something before I head in."

Stiles smirked, "No donuts. You are the Sheriff, not a cop. It takes leadership to stop bad stereotypes."

John laughed and said as he stepped back inside, "Thanks son. I'm glad I have your vote of confidence. I'll see you when I get home this evening."

Stiles waved, "Later Dad. Don't worry, I'm going to make a vegetarian lasagna for dinner."

Stiles could've sworn he heard another groan as he turned around and surveyed his work.

After getting cleaned up, Stiles made his way to the cross country track that led through the preserve. With a print out in hand, he began to walk the route, looking for any herbs he could transplant into his garden. Stiles always considered this an enjoyable challenge, like putting together a puzzle when you have to hunt down the pieces. He carried a small satchel to store any he found. He enjoyed his time away from the hustle and bustle of life.

His phone vibrated as he received a message. He looked at his phone:

 **Ex-Friend who argued Star Wars as Unimportant- Hey. What's up?**

 **Nothing. Just at the trails.**

 **Ex-Friend who argued Star Wars as Unimportant- Do you want to come over later? I'm sorry about the argument.**

 **I could do that. I want to see if I can find anything to transplant into the garden first though.**

 **Misunderstood Friend who doesn't understand Star Wars- That's cool.**

 **Later.**

As Stiles lifted his head after he finished texting Scott, he saw Danny and Jackson running his way. He quickly stepped off the trail.

Danny said, "Thanks Stiles."

Jackson shouted, "You could try running sometime Stilinski. But you might have to set down your purse first."

Stiles yelled back, "Thanks Jackson and it's a satchel."

Stiles could see Jackson shake his head as he was obviously laughing at his bad joke.

After a few unsuccessful hours of searching, Stiles called it quits on finding anything. As he walked back towards his jeep he was stopped by an intimidating young woman. She was just a hair shorter than him but gave off a vibe of danger. Her long dark hair was pulled back and her face gave the impression that she had a permanent scowl.

She said, "You shouldn't be here."

Stiles rolled his eyes and sarcastically said, "You're right. I shouldn't be on the public trails. How-ever could I make SUCH a mistake?"

She narrowed her eyes menacingly and said, "It would be in your best interest to leave."

Stiles laughed a hollow laugh and said, "That's awfully convenient since I was already leaving. I would hate to upset." He made a flailing hand gesture towards her as he finished, "an angry park ranger maybe? Or what? A lost meter maid?"

The rage bled over her face and Stiles could've sworn he heard her growl. She pushed past him, shoulder checking him, as she left. He yelled, "Nice to meet you too. I look forward to such riveting conversation."

As Stiles made it back to his jeep, the identity of the young woman dawned on him. He muttered, "She was Laura Hale. What is she doing back here?" He shrugged and tossed his empty satchel into the jeep and drove to Scott's house.

After unceremoniously using the spare key under the doormat to open the front door, Stiles ran up the stairs to Scott's room. Scott was practicing playing the guitar, using YouTube videos, when Stiles walked in.

Stiles said, "Hey Scotty, you are getting better."

Scott broke away from the video and blushed a little as a goofy smile crept across his face, "Thanks dude. I've been practicing more over break."

Stiles, almost bouncing off the walls said, "Guess who I ran in to on the trails today?"

Scott shook his head, "Jackson and Danny?"

Stiles smirked, "Well, yeah but besides them."

Scott shrugged, "Lydia maybe?"

Stiles rolled his eyes, "Unless the trails had a new killer fashion show for teenage girls, that would be doubtful. No, I ran into Laura Hale."

Scott looked confused, "Laura Hale?"

Stiles vigorously nodded, "Yes Laura Hale. You know, the Hale family. Their house burned down years ago. Only Laura, her brother and younger sister lived from the fire."

Scott shrugged as he said, "I thought they left town. I wonder what she was doing back?"

Stiles smiled darkly, "Looking for vengeance."

Scott rolled his eyes and laughed, "Is everything a nefarious plot to you?"

Stiles smiled, "Not everything. And good use of nefarious. Are the SAT flash cards helping?"

Scott laughed, "Shut up dude. I am trying to do better this year."

Stiles nodded, "So Scott, want to go to the trails after dinner? I have to head home and cook lasagna for my dad but I totally want to see what she was doing out there."

Scott shrugged, "I don't see why not. It could be fun. Oh and dude, lasagna? I could go for some lasagna."

Stiles raised an eyebrow, "Vegetarian lasagna?"

Scott smirked, "I'll pass."

Stiles laughed, "I thought so. Even though I grew all of the vegetables from my garden and I will be hand preparing the meal, you will still insult me by not partaking in a wonderful dinner."

Scott nodded, "That sounds about right."

Stiles laughed, "You suck dude. Like a lot."

Scott shrugged as he laughed at Stiles' joke, "What can I say? I like meat."

Stiles slyly smiled, "I don't doubt you like." Stiles purposefully paused and said, with great emphasis, "Meat."

Scott grabbed a pillow from his bed and threw it at Stiles. Stiles quickly stepped out of the way and laughed. After the pillow tumbled into the hallway, Stiles grabbed it and threw it back at Scott. Scott deflected the pillow with his left hand as he laughed.

Stiles said, "I'm going to head out. Meet me at the trails in a couple of hours. I'll text you when I am on my way."

Scott smiled and nodded, "Will do. Enjoy your lasagna."

Stiles laughed at he walked out of the room and said, "Enjoy your meat." Stiles scurried down the stairs and out of the house before Scott could chase after him. He drove home and began to cook dinner for his dad.

After he practiced playing guitar for another hour, Scott decided he should head out so he would be at the trails in time. He knew he lived closer to the preserve than Stiles but his best friend had a Jeep while he only had his two feet. Scott ran to the kitchen and scribbled a note to his mother;

"Out with Stiles. Be Back Later. Scott."

Scott grabbed his inhaler and ran out the door towards the preserve. After he made it to the trails, Scott checked his cell. It was already dark and he confirmed that he had made it on time or at least to the vague timeframe that Stiles stated. Scott wandered down the trails as he waited to hear from his best friend. After 20 minutes of wandering around he received a text.

 **Stiles-anator- Dude, sorry I'm late on messaging but I might not make it.**

 **What?! I am already here.**

 **Stiles-anator- I know and I feel like shit for it. My dad had a crummy day and I think he might need me here.**

 **Dude that sucks.**

 **Stiles-anator- I know. Will you forgive me? Or at least let me make it up to you?**

 **Yeah. You know I can't be mad at you over this. You can make it up by cooking a good dinner for your dad and inviting me and my mom over.**

 **Stiles-anator- Sounds like a plan. Let me know when you get back.**

 **Alright.**

Scott looked up from his cell and looked around. He didn't realize he had continued to walk as he texted Stiles and hated to admit he was a little lost. He used his cell to illuminate the forest and look for the trail itself. When he thought he found it, he heard some rustling nearby. Several large bushes seemed to move and as he stepped towards them he heard the snap of a branch. Scott's heart rate skyrocketed and he felt the stress on his lungs. He quickly took out his inhaler and inhaled deeply as he puffed on it. When his breathing returned to normal he stepped towards the large bushes. A small fox darted out and ran past him. Scott kneeled to check on the animal as it ran past. He said, "Sorry to scare you little guy but you scared me."

As Scott sighed in relief he felt an incredible amount of pain on his right shoulder. He instinctively looked back to see fangs biting into his shoulder and red eyes staring him down. As he began to scream he felt a third figure knock both him, and the one biting him, over. Scott's cell went flying and he heard the scuffle between the other two figures. The darkness overwhelmed him and as he grabbed his shoulder, and felt the warm fresh blood, he looked for his cell. He knew that without the light from it, he wouldn't be able to navigate to get out of the woods.

He heard the fight, the groans and growls as well as the claws slashing and fists striking. He frantically searched and eventually found his phone. He grabbed it and rushed to a nearby tree. He leaned against it and turned towards the direction of the sounds. Scott realized that the sounds had died down. He turned on his cell's flashlight app and pointed it in the direction of where the last sounds were heard.

The light illuminated a figure with glowing blue eyes. As the figure walked towards Scott and slowly came into view, the eyes shifted to a deep red. The muscular, imposing man stepped into the light. His dark hair only made his pale skin seem scarier. His eyebrows were bunched together as he narrowed his eyes and appeared to be assessing Scott. Scott slowly said, "Please don't hurt me. I didn't see anything or do anything."

The leather jacket clad figure said, "Are you alright?"

Scott almost yelled, "No, I'm not alright. I think I need to go to a doctor."

The man smirked, "No, you don't need to do that. What's your name?"

Scott bit his lip out of nervousness as the man suggested that he ignore the fact that he was just bitten by something. He meekly said, "My name is Scott."

The man nodded and extended his hand, "My name is Derek. And Scott, we have a lot to talk about."


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Teen Wolf.**

 **A/N: Many apologies for this late posting. I will be updating this more regularly in the future. Thank you for reading and all reviews greatly cherished.**

A Garden for Claudia- Chapter 2- New Alpha Rising

Scott shook his head slowly as consciousness returned to him. He looked around the dark room, only slivers of light cut through the damage to the walls, and remembered parts of the things Derek told him. He remembered being told that the bite might kill him and he quickly reached into his shirt. The area of his shoulder was still tender but it had clearly stopped bleeding hours ago. As he felt the wound he noticed it was considerably smaller than it should've been and the tissue was only a little warmer compared to normal. He rubbed the back of his head, which only felt the slightest bit sore from the blow he knew he received before falling unconscious. He listened intently and heard the faint sounds of footsteps approaching. Scott thought his heart must be thundering in his chest since he could hear its beat loudly. Only when he concentrated did he realize that he also heard the other heartbeat in the structure from through the door. He muttered, "This isn't right."

The scent of cooked bacon, eggs, and sausage hit his nose before the door abruptly flew open. The ambient from outside flooded into the tiny room and Scott's eyes screamed in pain as they quickly tried to adjust. Scott scurried across the floor to one of the dark corners, covering his eyes as he moved. Derek stepped into the doorway, knelt and dropped a Styrofoam container and cup on the floor. He said, unceremoniously, "There's breakfast. After you eat, we'll talk, again." Scott screamed back, "DEREK!" before the alpha stepped out of the room.

Once his eyes adjusted, Scott slowly moved towards the container and cup. His stomach growled as he opened the white box and found the scrambled eggs, bacon and sausage he smelled before Derek opened the door. As he bit into the sausage, his taste buds seemed to almost overwhelm him. He could taste every different spice used and the pork carried an even sweeter meat taste then he ever remembered before. Once he became accustomed to his new sense of taste, Scott scarfed down breakfast and drank the entire cup of orange juice. Scott almost proudly announced, "Finished!"

Derek walked to the entrance and looked down at Scott, who was still seated. Scott looked up at Derek and the older alpha could swear the young man looked like a goofy puppy. Derek shook his head and surveyed the room. The walls were adored with scratch marks and blood trails from claws and fingertips. He looked back to Scott and realized that the teen didn't even realize that those marks existed nor did he know that he made them. Derek said, "Scott, look at your hands."

Scott looked at his hands and his eyes widened as he saw they were almost covered in congealed blood. He immediately yelled, "What did you do?" Derek immediately responded, "Look around you Scott. I didn't do anything, you did!" Scott looked at the walls and noticed the claw marks. He stood up and walked to one of the prominent marks. He held out his right hand and placed it over the blood streak. He noticed that they matched the marks perfectly and then brought his hand towards his face as he looked at his fingertips. With his left hand he rubbed away the dried blood and found the perfectly healed fingers underneath. After taking in a few breaths he muttered, "How?"

Derek smirked as he said, "It's like I told you yesterday. You have been given a gift. That's your new healing." Scott quickly turned to face Derek, a look of anguish plastered across his face, "But I didn't ask for any of this!" Derek shrugged, "You don't have much of a choice now." Scott bit back his anger as he said, "Change me back!" Derek shook his head, "It's not that simple. We are brothers now." Scott immediately began to protest but was cut off by Derek, "You may not want it now, but you will need it. You'll see."

Scott sighed, "So what happens now?" Derek looked away from Scott and said, "For now, you will head home. Live your normal life except we will meet up to train every day." Scott looked confused, "Every day? What do I need to train for?" Derek growled slightly as he said, "To teach you how to control the shift and how to defend yourself." Scott lowered his shoulders and sighed, "Alright. I've got to call Stiles anyway." Before Scott could continue Derek said, "You can't tell anyone what happened or about me." Scott looked to Derek, "But Stiles is my best friend, I tell him everything." Derek glared at Scott, his eyes glowed red as he said, "Everything but this, understand?" Scott immediately looked away, "I understand."

Scott sighed as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He tried to turn it on but the phone didn't respond. "Great", he muttered as Derek furrowed his brow while he watched. "You were going to message him?" Derek asked as Scott pocketed his phone. Scott sheepishly said, "Well, yeah. It's a long walk home." Derek rolled his eyes and said, "I'll drop you off." Scott smiled as they made their way to the Camaro.

The drive home was quiet. The air carried such complex scents that Scott was too distracted to notice if Derek said anything. When they reached Scott's house Derek said, "Starting tomorrow. Got it?" Scott slowly nodded, "I understand. How will I reach you?" Derek smirked, "I wouldn't worry about that." Scott shook his head as he left the vehicle and walked up to the front door of his home. Scott swallowed difficultly as he unlocked the door and walked inside. The initial quiet was only broken by the sound of the Camaro speeding away.

Scott called out, "Mom? Are you home?" Scott walked up the steps when he didn't hear a response. As he moved closer to his room, he heard the slow, rhythmic breathing and steady heart rate of his mother as she slept in her room. Scott walked into his room, making a conscious effort to not wake up his mother, and plugged in his phone. As soon as it had enough power to turn on he was overwhelmed by the sheer number of text message tones that went off. He rushed to shut off the volume as he heard his mother rustling in her bed through the wall. He skimmed over the messages, all twenty from Stiles.

Scott read the last text:

 **Stiles-anator- Sorry I didn't make it out there. I figured you would've called by now. I sent a message to your mother about dinner tonight. She said she would gladly be there since she had to work a double. Call me or text me when you get this. I will be awake.**

Scott sighed as he read the text. He could feel the anxiety bleed through the words and a pit formed in his stomach as he knew he had to lie. It wasn't just the lie but the first lie to his best friend, his brother. Once again he swallowed difficultly as he texted Stiles:

 **Sorry I didn't message sooner. Phone died. I forgot to plug it back in. Home safe and sound and dinner sounds awesome. See you later.**

The pit grew even more when he hit the send button and was almost immediately greeted with a message from Stiles.

 **Stiles-anator- No worries dude. Just glad to hear from you. Dinner will be at 5. Dad has to work tonight.**

 **Sounds good. I know Mom is looking forward to it.**

 **Stiles-anator- Don't worry about last night. Mom asked and I told her you were with me. Just in case it comes up.**

 **Thanks. That was originally going to be the plan anyway.**

 **Stiles-anator- Sorry about what happened. Come over and play some CoD before you wake up mom.**

 **I'll be right over.**

Derek's words echoed in his head again, " _you can't tell anyone what happened._ " As Scott stood up said, "This isn't going to be easy." Scott quickly took a shower and cleaned up from last night's events. He noticed the bite on his shoulder looked even smaller than he thought it would. He quickly put on a clean outfit, making sure he wore a thick hoodie, and darted out of the house and headed to Stiles' home.

Stiles was in the garden early once again. He had waited for Scott's text after his dad went to bed and ended up falling asleep before he ever received it. While he was tending to some of the flowers in the tiny greenhouse he received Scott's message. After the seemingly normal texts the heavy pang of guilt left the young Stilinski's body. He smiled and stepped out of the greenhouse.

He admired the growth of the flowers that lined the fence. He remembered when his mother planted the carneum and bicolor napellus along the fence line. She told him that while these flowers were beautiful they were very dangerous. He remembered asking her why they needed dangerous flowers around the garden.

Claudia had smiled sweetly and said, "There are plenty of animals that would like to eat our garden. These plants keep them from wanting to get in here."

Young Stiles said, "So are they like the deputies of the garden?"

Claudia laughed a little and said, "Yes, these flowers are like your father. They protect the garden like he protects the town."

Young Stiles clapped and laughed.

The memory faded as quickly as it came. Stiles gazed at the pink and blue flowers as he remembered how hard it was to grow them but how they kept all the wildlife away from the garden.

Stiles quickly popped back into the greenhouse and fetched a tiny porcelain tea pot. He smiled to himself as he contemplated making a batch of special tea tonight, to help him relax. He walked inside with the container in hand. He barely had the backdoor closed when Scott knocked on the front door. "I'll be right there!" Stiles yelled as he set the tea pot in the cupboard and made his way to the front door.

Stiles opened the door and Scott stepped inside. Almost instantly a smell caught Scott off guard. He asked, "Dude what is that smell?" Stiles grinned and responded, "I was in the garden earlier. Do you think I need to shower before I start cooking dinner?" Scott nodded as the two teens walked into the kitchen. Stiles lifted his arms and made a dramatic gesture of smelling his pits and shrugged, "I don't smell it but if you say so Scotty." As Stiles stepped away, Scott called to him, "What about the Call of Duty?" Stiles grinned from ear to ear, "Sorry Sous chef, I kinda lied about that. We need to get dinner going if I am going to finish the roast in time. There are plenty of vegetables to chop up for the salad though if you want to get started." Scott laughed as he shrugged, "How did I know this was going to happen?" Stiles laughed loudly as he ran up the stairs to his room.

While Stiles took a shower, Scott chopped up the vegetables for the salad and began on the vegetables for the roast. An unusual earthy smell caught his attention. He began to sniff around the kitchen until he opened the cabinet. He instantly tracked the smell to Claudia's porcelain tea pot that had been pushed to the back of the cupboard. Slowly he pulled the container out of the cupboard and was surprised when he heard Stiles, from the living room, say, "You always find my stash." Scott turned to face Stiles and smiled, "It wasn't that hard, I could smell it." Stiles smirked as he snatched the tea pot from Scott, "Really? I thought it was sealed pretty well. I think I'll take it up to my room when we get the roast started." Scott smirked, "Making tea tonight?" Stiles shrugged, "I was thinking about it." Stiles set the tea pot on the far end of the counter and the two continued to prepare the roast.

As he finished placing the last ingredients to the roast in the pot, Stiles said, "So what happened last night? Did you see her?" Scott's nerves instantly went on edge, "Her? No, I didn't see a her." Stiles caught the emphasis on the word her and responded, "So who did you see? What's his name?" Scott mentally kicked himself for saying what he said and felt the pangs of guilt as he said, "Yeah I don't remember his name. In the woods, while I was lost." Stiles laughed, "Really? Our small town and you didn't know him? Come on Scott, what are you hiding?" Scott stammered as he said, "H-Hiding? I-I-I'm not hiding anything." Scott could feel his anxiety rise and he could feel the blood rush to his face as he lied. Stiles laughed as he placed the sealed salad into the fridge, "Let me guess, you got lost in the woods with your phone not charged and you are embarrassed to admit it." Scott sighed a sigh of relief and said, "You got me Stiles. I didn't want you to make fun of me." Stiles closed the door to the fridge and smiled at Scott, "It's okay Scotty, I left you to fend for yourself. That gives you an embarrassing moment freebie."

Stiles set the timer for the roast and grabbed the tea pot, "So we have a couple of hours, Call of Duty?" Scott smiled as he said, "Hell yeah!" The boys raced up the stairs and into Stiles room. After many competitive rounds of online play, the boys could smell the roast and the alarm went off. When they reached the kitchen and began setting up the table, Stiles said, "When did you get so good? Have you been playing without me?" Scott shrugged as set the plates on the placemats on the table, "No. I guess I'm finally getting the hang of it." Scott noticed that Stiles thought about his answer a little longer than he wanted and the pit in his stomach returned.

Almost on cue, when the boys finished setting up the dinner table, Sheriff Stilinski walked down the stairs and admired the spread. "You boys really out did yourselves with this dinner." Scott smiled and nodded while Stiles said, "It's good but I think I might've burnt the roast a little." John laughed, "You sound just like…" John caught himself and said, "It's alright to take pride in your achievements." Stiles began to say something when the door bell sounded. Scott interrupted, "Mom's here!" He ran to the door, opened it and let his mother inside.

Melissa hugged Scott before she walked into the kitchen. She smiled when she saw the table and said, "So Scott, how is it that you can help Stiles put this together but when you help me cook, you burn water?" Scott laughed nervously as the sheriff looked at Melissa in her scrubs, "You have a shift tonight? I thought you just pulled a double yesterday." Melissa sighed and said, "You know how it goes. Short staffed from the holidays and we can use the money." John nodded as he pulled a chair from the table for Melissa to sit down.

Scott and Stiles prepared the plates. After sitting down the two families made one and enjoyed their meal. Their dinner was filled with conversations about work and the school term starting up again. Melissa and John commented on the vegetables and Stiles proudly beamed about how just about all the vegetables came out of his garden. After they finished up dinner, Melissa and John left for work. As Melissa was leaving she said, "Don't stay up all night boys and Scott, make it home before I get off shift this time." Scott smiled and said, "I will. Love you mom, have a good shift."

While Scott and Stiles cleaned up the kitchen and washed the dishes, Stiles asked, "What's going on Scott?" Scott looked at Stiles and nearly dropped the plate he was drying off and said, "N-Nothing's going on." Stiles sighed and his tone shifted from his usual lightheartedness to almost a flat tone, "I know you are lying to me Scott. If something has happened or if something is bothering you, you can let me know. You know I only want to help." Scott finished drying the last plate and set it in the cupboard. He could feel the pit in his stomach from the guilt grow as he said, "Dude, I'm not lying. Everything is fine." After a noticeable pause he said, "So, are you going to brew up some tea? I think I might even join you this time." Stiles looked at Scott with a blank expression and said, "No, I think I might just step into the garden for a bit."

Scott knew that response from Stiles meant that he wasn't believing anything he said. Stiles opened the back door and walked into the garden. Scott followed after him and was almost instantly hit by the smell. Scott said, "Dude, don't be mad at me but right now, I just can't say anything about it." Stiles turned and faced Scott and asked, "What happened? Why don't you trust me?" The words cut Scott deep and he could feel his anger rising. The anxiety and guilt were beginning to take their resolve on Scott but he also felt an overwhelming pressure against his chest. Fighting back the anger Scott said, "It's not that. Trust me. I just can't tell you yet." Stiles smirked, "Why not Scott? What is going on?" Scott stepped toward Stiles in anger, "I can't! Just drop it!" Stiles stepped to Scott, "I know something is going on and if you don't tell me then I will find out. Do you remember the last time something like this happened?"

The pressure in his chest became almost unbearable. Scott could feel himself losing control of his anger. His eyes flashed yellow as he pushed Stiles to the ground. He yelled, "Just leave me alone Stiles!" as the young Stilinski his the ground with an audible thud. Scott ran back through the house as Stiles yelled for him to wait.

Stiles pulled himself to sit up and sighed as he quietly said to himself, "Way to go Stiles. Try not to piss him off and that's what I did." Stiles shook his head and said, "Yellow eyes?"


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Teen Wolf.**

A Garden for Claudia- Chapter 3- Would You Believe Mountain Lion?

In the days that followed the failure of a friendship dinner, Stiles felt horrible about the way he treated Scott. He knew he should've just backed off but he couldn't stand the fact that Scott was lying to him. He tried texting Scott but never received an answer. Thursday had rolled around and he realized that school would begin again on Monday. He sighed as he stared at his phone while he laid in bed. His eyes drifted to his alarm clock which read 5:47 AM.

He sighed to himself, "At least Dad will be off work within the next hour and a half." Stiles dragged himself out of bed and walked downstairs. When he reached the kitchen he heard the sound of wood crack and rushed to the back door. When he looked through the window he saw a lone, armed figure in the garden, his garden. He quickly flipped on the outside light and stepped through the door. By the time he assessed the man, a little shorter than Stiles but a lot more filled out with pale skin and dark colored hair and dressed like a paramilitary commando, Stiles realized he was scared to his core.

As the man stepped forward and trained his handgun on Stiles, Stiles realized how stupid of a decision he just made. The man asked, "Where are they?" Suddenly Stiles was consumed with rage, the sight of the broken fence and his damaged garden pushed the anger as he stepped towards the man, "Who is they? We are the only ones here asshole and I really appreciate you smashing through my garden." The man seemed surprised by the words that came out of Stiles mouth and responded, "In case you didn't notice, kid, I am the one with the firearm so just answer the question."

Stiles closed the distance between them to one pace and spat, "Really? Threatening the Sheriff's son, in his own backyard with a handgun. I guess they don't make stupid like you anymore. How about this, you can get the hell out of my backyard and maybe you can dodge being arrested." The man glanced to the hole in the fence and said, "Get a load of the balls on this kid."

Stiles yelled, "I'm not a kid!" As he yelled he stepped towards the gunman and tripped over his own feet in the process. While Stiles was falling the man had shifted his grip of the firearm in a way to use it as a bludgeoning instrument. Stiles' forearm cracked the man's wrist, as he fell, which caused his to drop the handgun. Just as Stiles caught himself by only falling to a knee, his left hand fell to the ground, just after the handgun, and landed on the firearm. With speed he didn't know he possessed, he grabbed the weapon and brought it up, the end trained center mass on the man.

Baffled by being disarmed, the man took a step back as Stiles now pointed the weapon at him. He said, "Don't shoot. I was just hunting down a couple of animals." Stiles slowly rose, "In a suburban California neighborhood?" The man weakly responded, "I wasn't going to shoot you, I promise." Confidence from his man days at the range with his father took over and Stiles said, "I know you weren't. You left this safety on." As Stiles finished saying on, he effortlessly clicked the safety off. The man, gripped with fear, ran through the break in the fence and into the forest.

Stiles stared at the hole in the fence, and his damaged plants as he let out a sigh of relief. He said, "What just happened?" Before he could regain his composure he heard movement from the shed on the far side of the garden. He saw that the door was slightly ajar as he walked up to it. He heard the sounds of two people as they had trouble catching their breath. With the pistol readied he threw open the door.

The two figures huddled together in the darkness of the shed. Both teens looked like they had lived off the land at least for a few weeks. Their olive skin was dirty and their dark hair was disheveled. Stiles said, "Who are you and what are you doing in the shed? Plus is the guy who left trying to kill you?" The young man and woman looked up at Stiles. He gasped a little when their glowing yellow eyes met his gaze. Stiles quietly asked, "Why are your eyes glowing yellow?" The young woman groaned in pain and quietly said, "Tyler, it's not getting better. It's not healing." The man looked at the woman and whispered, "Neither is mine Taylor."

More than slightly irritated, Stiles asked, "What is going on?" He looked at the two and then at the pistol he still had pointed at them and quickly clicked the safety on and shoved it into his pajama bottom pocket. They both looked at Stiles and Tyler said, "We need to get away from the monkshood." Stiles stepped forward and looked at the two. He saw that both teens had been shot. The young woman lost consciousness and her brother shook her to try and wake her up. Stiles stepped forward and grabbed the young woman's arm on the opposite side as her brother, "Help me get her up to my room before either my dad gets home or the gun totting idiot comes back." Tyler looked at Stiles with fear in his eyes and Stiles said, "I'm going to help you two, not shoot you." Tyler nodded and they both carried Taylor into the house and up to Stiles' room.

When they laid her down on Stiles' bed, Tyler's eyes shifted from yellow to their normal hazel. He said, "I feel a lot better now that I am away from that monkshood." Stiles looked at him with confusion, "What do you mean? Did either of you ingest any?" Tyler looked at Stiles, "No, we didn't eat your plants, they shot us with some." He looked at the wound on his arm and saw that the bullet went through and was healing. Stiles watched as the bullet hole closed up before his eyes. His eyes widened and he said, "Okay, that's not normal. What did you do and why isn't she doing it?"

Tyler sighed and looked down at his sister who appeared to be having more difficulty breathing, "Alright, I'll tell you, after we save my sister." Stiles nodded, "what do we need to do?" Tyler ran his hand through his hair and said, "The monkshood is killing her. If we can find out what kind we can stop it before it reaches her heart." Stiles smirked, "Well, short of a few varieties, my mother planted and grew just about every kind in the garden. Plus I have some things that will help." Stiles darted into his bathroom and quickly emerged holding a glass of water, a bottle of piles and a small plastic container with a screw on top.

Tyler glanced at the other teen and the supplies he held, "What are those?" Stiles set the water and pill bottle down and opened the top of the tiny plastic container to reveal an opaque white salve. Stiles grinned, "Medicine. The pill will help the body push out any toxins and the salve can weaken the poison that is on the skin." Tyler looked at the salve, "Is that made from the monkshood?" Stiles nodded, "The aconite is used in the process to make it." Tyler said, "Perfect" and grabbed the salve from Stiles. Stiles looked on in awe as Tyler fingered out some of the salve and pushed his finger into the gunshot wound on Taylor's side. Almost immediately she shot to sitting up, her eyes blazing yellow. Stiles gasped as Tyler asked, "Taylor, are you alright?" Taylor nodded and grimaced slightly from the pain. Tyler looked at Stiles, "Why do you have this?"

Stiles smiled, his eyes still firmly locked on Taylor's wound as her body pushed the bullet out and the wound sealed closed. He spoke quietly as he watched the healing for the second time, "My mother made it. I had issues with reactions to the aconite when I was a kid. My mother knew I wouldn't stay out of the garden but she also knew I would freak out if she got rid of them so antitoxins and salves for skin reactions." Stiles looked at Tyler, "So why did the salve work internally?" Taylor looked to her brother and mumbled, "Don't Tyler." Tyler immediately responded to Taylor, "I promised him." He turned to Stiles and said, "Because our werewolf healing was hindered by the monkshood and the salve neutralizes the toxins. Anything else in it would be expelled by her healing just like the bullet."

Stiles' mouth slowly opened, "Werewolf healing? You are serious, aren't you?" Taylor shook her head before she laid her head back down and Tyler continued, "Yes. The eyes and healing are a couple of the things that are different since we are werewolves." Stiles blinked a few times, "Seriously?" Tyler rolled his eyes and wolfed out as he stared at Stiles. Stiles immediately jumped back, "Oh my god, you are serious. So what were you doing in my backyard?" Tyler shifted back and said, "We travelled here to find a pack. Long story short, we had to leave our home and have been on the run for months now."

Stiles blinked a few times, the information setting in, "So you have nowhere to stay here?" Tyler sighed as he looked out the window, "No, my sister and I only have each other." Stiles responded, "Well until you have somewhere to go or are at least safe from the gun totting crazies, stay here. We have a guest room. But we have to hide from my dad. Something tells me there is a missing person's report for you two and he would be able to pull it up in no time. Oh and why were you being hunting by those guys?" Tyler sighed once again, "They are werewolf hunters. They know about us and, well, hunt us."

Stiles shook his head in disbelief, "As long as you are here, you are safe. I'm going to head downstairs and fix something to eat before dad gets home. Feel free to borrow some of my clothes after you two get cleaned up." Tyler smiled and Taylor only groaned but Stiles knew the sentiment of thanks. Stiles walked out of the room and headed to the kitchen, only pausing outside of his door to say, "Towels are under the sink in the cabinet."

Stiles fixed enough food to feed an army and his dad was surprised when he got home. After sitting down for breakfast, Stiles explained to his dad how he had a couple of friends over from school. John, not willing to argue or even push to find out more, agreed that they could stay over through the weekend but no one was missing school on Monday. After finishing breakfast John informed Stiles that he had another shift Friday night and went to bed.

Stiles brought breakfast up to the siblings and talked with them as they ate. After everyone was cleaned up Tyler and Taylor gave Stiles a quick werewolves for beginner's class. After he exhausted them from questions, Stiles let his guests get some sleep.

Stiles tried to message Scott but he received no reply to his texts nor an answer to his calls. He spent the remainder of the day hopped up on Adderall researching anything online about werewolves.

John walked downstairs as Stiles began to gather up food to cook. He asked, "Son, where are your friends?"

Stiles smiled as he looked back towards his father and said, "Yeah, they are still racked out. Long night last night."

John raised an eyebrow as he said, "Not really the way you'd want to spend your time before school."

Stiles shrugged, "You know how we teenagers are dad. Oh and I have just about everything I need for some vegetable stir fry."

John groaned and Stiles said, "Well, if you don't mind, dad, I will make stir fry with beef if you can go to the store and pick some up."

John smiled, "That sounds like a good idea."

Stiles laughed as he began to slice up the vegetables, "Thanks Dad. I figured you would like that compromise."

John gathered up his things and said, "I'll be back shortly. Don't burn down the house while I'm gone."

Stiles laughed, "Alright dad but no promises."

John laughed as he walked out the door.

After Stiles finished cutting up the vegetables he set his pan on the stove. Before he could turn on the heat he heard movement outside of the house near the front door. He stopped for a moment, as he looked towards the noise, but continued with the cooking. He turned on the stove and added oil to the pan. He laughed to himself, "I bet it is dad outside trying to mess with me. The old man will have to do better than that."

As he finished laughing, a thunderous crash was heard from the living room as a large dark figure flew through the windows. Glass shards and splinters flew through the air and sliced up Stiles as he turned to face the noise from the kitchen. His hand instinctually tightened its grip around the handle of the frying pan. The large figure appeared to be a gray, twisted version of a wolf man, standing on all fours, its glowing red eyes staring into Stiles' eyes. It barely had to look up to meet the gaze and it snarled to show ferocious teeth. Stiles struggled to catch his breath as the fear gathered into his throat and threatened to silence him.

The figure charged towards Stiles with supernatural speed, similar to how the ball flew towards the goal when Jackson threw it. Instinct took over and while Jackson's throws have only gained speed, Stiles hasn't been hit by one in years. The wolf-man flew but was immediately cracked in the side of the face by the slightly heated frying pan. It fell to the ground and for a moment, Stiles' confidence returned. He remarked, "How'd you like my frying pain?"

His confidence was short lived as the beast got to its feet and tackled Stiles into the back door. Stiles felt the wind get knocked out of him as he struck the door, but he didn't lose his grip on his cooking utensil. The beast lowered its open mouth towards Stiles' face and the only thing the young Stilinski could smell was death. His mind raced, from Adderall and adrenaline as his open hand rubbed along the wall and searched for something. He felt the cold metallic zing against his fear sweat covered hand and quickly turned the knob and fell out the backdoor, with the beast on top of him. The scent of his garden, his private sanctuary hit Stiles and a thought struck him as he laid on the ground just outside the door. He closed his eyes and took solace, "At least if I have to die anywhere, it is in my garden." He heard quick movement and felt the pressure leave his chest. Before he could gather the strength to open his eyes, he heard the sound of the wood and glass crunch as the figure left through the window in the living room that it came through.

Stiles slowly got to his feet when he heard the front door swing open and his dad yelled, "Stiles, are you alright?"

Stiles walked inside the house to see his father terrified. He barely mustered, "Yeah dad, I'm alright."

John ran over to his son and embraced him as he said, "What happened?"

Stiles slightly grinned as the embrace of his father brought him back to reality, "Would you believe mountain lion?"


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Teen Wolf.**

A Garden for Claudia- Chapter 4

Scott trudged through his work the day after he argued with Stiles. He hated that he was lying to him and felt incredibly guilty he pushed him down in anger. Though his phone had dinged multiple times with messages, he couldn't bring himself to respond to them, or even read them. He couldn't bear to argue with Stiles again or lie to him. Scott sighed as he finished spraying out the last kennel. He walked out of the animal rooms and glanced at the clock on the wall in the examination room. He saw that his shift was almost over when Deaton called for him from the front.

Scott stepped into the doorway of Deaton's office. The veterinarian was typing up a report on his computer and didn't glance away when he asked, "Scott, is everything alright, you seem different today?"

Scott initially nodded but then quietly said, "Yeah, everything is alright. I just had a bad day yesterday."

Deaton spun around in his computer chair to face Scott and motioned to the empty chair at the end of his desk and said, "Do you want to take a seat and talk about it?"

Scott swallowed the growing knot in his throat and said, "No, I think I'll be alright."

Deaton slightly smiled as his gaze pierced and assessed Scott's reaction, "Are you sure? I may be your boss but that doesn't mean I can't listen."

Scott slowly stepped into Deaton's office and took a seat in the chair. Scott stared at the floor as he said, "I had an argument with my best friend last night."

Deaton interrupted, "Stiles right?"

Scott nodded and continued, "Well it wasn't just our usual arguments and I might've pushed him to the ground. I immediately regretted it afterwards."

Deaton nodded and said, "So that's why he has been messaging you just about every 15 minutes or so since your shift started."

Scott meekly said, "Yeah. I don't know what to do. The argument was my fault and I shouldn't have pushed him. After everything that happened to me, after him." Scott's voice slowly shifted to quiet mumbles as he failed to finish saying his last sentence.

Deaton nodded, "Ah, I think I see what is going on. Well Scott, you should probably go apologize to Stiles. Make sure you do it in person though and not through a text, like Stiles is trying to do."

Scott raised his head and met Deaton's gaze, "You think he is trying to apologize to me?"

Deaton smiled, "Haven't you read the messages?"

Scott shook his head and Deaton continued, "Let's see, you feel bad and probably did the entire time you two argued, then you pushed him, and now he is messaging you constantly. People don't typically message someone with such," Deaton noticeably paused as he thought of just the word to describe Stiles. "Dedication. He clearly feels guilty about what happened and probably blames himself for your anger."

Scott nervously asked, "You don't think he hates me for it?"

Deaton laughed, "Of course not Scott. You two are as close as brothers. The same things that make you close though allow you to push each other's buttons. Just remember that."

Scott smiled, "Yeah, I think you are right about that."

Deaton nodded, "Is there anything else on your mind?"

Scott looked away from Deaton as the reminder crept into his mind once again, "No, that's it."

Deaton stood up and walked over to Scott and place his hand on the teen's shoulder, "Alright, I've taken up enough of your time. I'll see you tomorrow Scott."

Scott smiled and stood up, "Thanks Deaton." As he turned and walked away Deaton said, "Oh and be careful dealing with the cats tomorrow. Something different about you definitely set them off earlier."

Scott grabbed his things and said, "I will." He walked out the back exit to see the black Camaro parked next to Deaton's car. He walked over to it and Derek motioned to the passenger door. Scott climbed in and they drove off towards the preserve.

Scott looked over to Derek and said, "How did you know I worked at the clinic?"

Derek continued to watch the road and wore a neutral expression when he said, "I didn't."

Scott looked confused and asked, "Then how did you find me?"

Derek responded, "By smell"

Scott shook his head, "You can smell me out, over the entire town?"

Derek nodded and said, "Yep."

Scott asked, "How did you know when I got off work?"

Derek once again responded, "By hearing."

Scott's voice began to fill with frustration, "When did you hear anyone say anything about it?"

Derek smirked as he responded, "When you grabbed something to eat. Your mom called and you told her."

Seriously frustrated, Scott asked, "Did you stalk me all day?"

Derek responded, "No."

Scott fought back the anger and said, "Can you talk a little more than that? I find it really weird how you stalked me at work just to meet up for training or whatever. Why don't you just ask these things like a normal person?"

Derek rolled his eyes as he said, "Yes, I can talk more. I told you I would find you for training and I didn't ask you because there wasn't a need."

Scott shook his head again and pulled out his cell phone. Before he could open the first message Derek grabbed the phone and popped out the battery. He dropped the phone in Scott's lap and tossed the battery in the backseat using just his off hand. Scott indignantly replied, "Hey, I was using that."

Derek simply stated, "Not while we are training you aren't."

Scott huffed as his anger grew, "We are in your car. When does training even begin?"

Derek said, "It already has."

Scott could feel the anger taking over, "You can be less cryptic you know."

Derek flipped the passenger side sun visor down and opened the vanity mirror with his off hand. Scott looked into the mirror and saw his eyes were yellow. Derek said, "This is your first lesson Scott. The wolf is always close to the surface and if you can't handle a little irritation without being able to control it, you won't live long."

Scott huffed as he tried to fight down the anger, "Is this all just a game to you? I seriously might've pissed off my best friend and your training is just playing mind games with me."

Derek pulled the car over and stopped the vehicle near a thick wooded area. He looked at Scott, "Are you going to control your anger by yourself? Do you need help?" The condescension in Derek's voice when he asked those questions only heightened Scott's anger. Scott spat, "Are you actually going to help me?" When Scott finished his question he noticed his finger nails had grown to claws and he caught a glimpse of himself wolfed out in the vanity mirror.

Derek sighed, "Help it is then." Derek grabbed Scott's left wrist and twisted is in a quick, violent movement which almost instantly caused audible popping sounds and searing pain up Scott's arm. Scott nearly double over from the pain when Derek said, "Look in the mirror now."

Scott glanced up into the mirror as Derek let go of his wrist. He saw his face was normal and his eyes had returned to their usual brown color. Derek started the Camaro once again and began to drive as he said, "You are back to yourself. There, I helped."

Scott responded weakly, in pain, "My wrist"

Derek cut him off and said, "Will heal."

Scott spat back, "But it still hurt."

Derek's tone returned to a neutral tone as he asked, "What did you learn?"

Scott shook his head, "Not to ask for help."

Derek shifted his off hand and smacked Scott in the back of the head. He repeated, "What did you learn?"

Scott shook his head confused, "I don't know."

Derek rolled his eyes, "Pain keeps you human, remember that."

They continued the drive in silence and stopped outside of the Hale house. Derek looked over at Scott, "Get out of the vehicle and run. I'll give you three minutes before I chase after you."

Scott opened the door and began to exit the vehicle when he said, "But I don't know where we are."

Derek sighed and angrily said, "Two and a half minutes now."

Scott shook his head before darting off into the forest. Derek shook his head and said, "I really don't know why I decided to help this kid."

Scott darted around trees as he continued to sprint. He realized that his reflexes and coordination were drastically better than they ever were. As he ran deeper into the forest he also realized he wasn't that tired and he wasn't having any issues breathing. After running for another twenty minutes, Scott slowed his movement and looked around at his surroundings. He knew he was lost and the forest seemed even darker than he had ever known the preserve to be. He sighed, "Now what?"

Just as Scott finished speaking, he felt a strong figure tackle him from behind. He crashed to the forest floor and skidded down a hill as the figure pushed his face into the dirt. When they came to a stop, the figure stepped off of him and walked around to stand in front of him. Scott coughed up some dirt as he slowly pulled himself to his feet. He saw Derek staring at him as soon as he got to one knee.

Derek said, "You're dead. Why did you stop running?"

Scott looked around before looking back to Derek, "Because I got lost. I was looking around to see if I recognize anything."

Derek nodded, "Did you try to catch any scents that might tell you?"

Scott nervously bit his lip before he said, "Well no."

Derek closed his eyes and angrily sighed, "Take a deep breath and try to focus on any smells that you can."

Scott closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He could smell the soil from the forest, the different animal scents from around but something peculiar caught his nose. Scott opened his eyes and said, "I smell fries."

Derek nodded as he opened his eyes, "In which direction?"

Scott took another breath and pointed off into the forest. Derek nodded and said, "Good. How far away do you think they are?"

Scott shrugged, "Maybe a mile."

Derek nodded, "If you go in that direction for about a mile you will hit a dinner that sits on the outskirts of Beacon Hills."

Scott shook his head, "No way. Did you know which way I was going to run?"

Derek simply stated, "No."

Scott asked, "Then how do you know that?"

Derek once again rolled his eyes, "Because I know how to use my other senses, not just sight. Which direction is the prominent creek that runs through the preserve?"

Scott inhaled and pointed. Derek nodded and said, "Good."

Scott smiled at succeeding and asked, "Is this the way training is going to be?"

Derek shook his head, "No, we will get a lot more violent."

Scott tilted his head in confusion, "Why?"

Derek sighed, "There are people that know about us and want us dead. Hunters."

Scott stared at Derek in disbelief, "Why do they want us dead?"

Derek said, "Because not all werewolves know control and some of our kind kill humans for fun. So, there are humans that kill werewolves."

Scott began to say something but Derek's patience for talking had clearly grown thin. Before Scott could ask the question, Derek charged Scott and slammed his fist into the teen's stomach. Scott doubled over as Derek stepped back and said, "Fight back."

Scott raised his face to look up at Derek just in time to catch Derek's fist as it forcefully slammed against him. Scott fell to the ground, his anger surged and he could feel the change coming on. Scott wolfed out and charged Derek. The two wolves scuffed for almost half an hour with Scott only managing to hit Derek with glancing blows and the elder wolf dominated the fight. The last time Derek struck Scott, the teen fell to the ground.

Scott slowly sat up and Derek said, "Not great, but not bad either."

Scott mumbled, "I think you bruised my everything."

Derek stated, "You'll heal. I didn't even use my claws." The elder wolf motioned to the front of his Henley which sported three claw mark tears in the fabric.

Scott asked, "Was your training this bad?"

Derek said, "Worse."

Scott looked dumbfounded as he said, "How?"

Derek sighed and said, "My entire pack did the same thing to me. I was raised in this."

Scott raised an eyebrow, "When were you bit?"

Derek replied, "I wasn't. The blood of the wolf runs in my family."

Scott said, "Oh. Is that why your sister is back in town?"

For the first time since he met Derek, Scott noticed a genuine look of surprise on Derek's face. Derek asked, "You know that for sure?"

Scott nodded, "Yeah, Stiles saw her a couple of days ago."

Derek asked, "Stiles?"

Scott pulled himself to stand and said, "Yeah, my best friend. The sheriff's son."


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Teen Wolf.**

A Garden for Claudia- Chapter 5- Split Lives

John pulled away from the embrace with his son and noticed just how cut up he was. Blood trickled down Stiles' face and arms from the many shards of glass. He assessed his son and said, "I think dinner is cancelled for tonight, we need to take you to the hospital." Stiles responded, "It's just a few cuts. Being knocked out the back door and having my head hit the ground hurt worse."

Stiles' expression shifted from cocky bravado to embarrassment when John said, "Well that seals it. You are going to the hospital to check to see if you have a concussion also." Stiles groaned and said, "Dad, do I sound concussed?"

John smirked and said, "When do you not sound concussed?"

Stiles gasped in fake anger, "I always sound perfectly sound of mind. Okay maybe 50 percent of the time." Stiles paused as he took a deep breath, "I'm going to need an overnight bag, aren't I?"

John nodded and said, "I think your friends should probably call their parents and have them pick them up."

Stiles nodded and walked up to his room. Before he could open the door, Tyler opened the door. The young omega asked, "Is everything alright? I smell blood. What happened to you?" Stiles shoved the young man back into the room and closed the door. Stiles shook his head, "My dad doesn't know anything yet and if we start talking loudly in the hallway, he might overhear. Something attacked me and I have to go to the hospital. Dad's orders. He thinks that you are going to head home so feel free to sneak back in after we leave. I'm probably going to be held at the hospital overnight."

Tyler looked back to Taylor, who was still asleep, and said, "Alright. We'll be by to see you later. We should probably talk about what happened."

Stiles nodded as he gathered up clothing and shoved it into a duffle and made sure to grab his favorite pillow. "I agree. I'm telling Dad mountain lion but it was something else."

Tyler nodded, "See you soon." Stiles nodded and walked downstairs. He looked at the Sheriff and said, "Their parents are on the way, do you want to wait for them or should we head to the hospital so that Ms. McCall can clean my cuts and wait with us while the doctors say I don't have a concussion." John debated internally for a moment and said, "We should go to the hospital. I would say leave them a key but we have a huge hole where the windows used to be so it wouldn't even matter."

Stiles laughed and they gathered up what they needed and headed to the hospital. As soon as the Stilinski's walked through the front doors, Melissa saw them and walked up to them. Her somewhat happy expression rapidly shifted to concern when she saw Stiles. She quickly pulled Stiles into an empty examination room and began assessing his injuries.

Scott just finished another exhausting training session with Derek. He felt sticky with sweat and grime and his hair clung to his head. As he gathered his breath he walked with Derek back to the husk that was the Hale house. Scott reached into his pocket and put the phone battery back in and turned it on. The phone erupted in a flurry of sounds from messages and missed calls. Derek glared at Scott and said, "What did I say about the cell phone and training?"

Scott looked at the most recent message as Derek spoke and said, "Training is over today. Stiles is at the hospital right now."

Derek rolled his eyes, "What happened?"

Scott's mood instantly shifted as he read the text and barely mumbled, "He was attacked… by a mountain lion?"

Derek's disdain for the phone and Scott's behavior shifted to suspicion. He said, "Go find out what happened.

Scott ran inside and quickly changed into a clean outfit from the gym bag he brought with him. He ran out the entrance, into the forest, towards the hospital before Derek said, "I can give you a ride to the hospital." Derek shook his head when Scott didn't return and muttered, "I don't know why I bother to teach him."

Scott reached the hospital in no time and ran inside to the nurses' station. He saw his mother and asked, "Mom, which room is Stiles in?"

Melissa walked to her son and said, "It's about time young man. Stiles was just moved from the exam room. Right now he is in room 213."

Scott hugged his mother and said, "Thanks mom" as he darted down the hallway to his best friend's room. As he reached the room he heard Stiles talking to someone. As he reached the door his eyes flashed yellow as he caught the scents of two other werewolves. He stopped by the entrance and eavesdropped their conversation.

Stiles looked around the tiny sterile room and his eyes finally fell on Tyler. With only the siblings in the room with him he said, "So you think that it was a wolf?"

Tyler nodded and Taylor asked, "Could you describe it again? Something didn't seem quite right."

Stiles sighed and said, "Yeah. It was big and tall, like taller than me when it stood on two legs. It had huge snarling teeth and black fur. Where it didn't have fur it hardly tough grey skin. Its claws were menacing and long. I don't doubt they were sharp and then its breath smelled like death, like it had torn through someone else before busting into my living room. And then there was its eyes, they glowed the darkest, vicious red I think I have ever seen."

Taylor and Tyler perked up when Stiles said red and they exchanged looks. Stiles asked, "What's up? Are the eyes something important?"

Tyler nodded and Taylor said, "Yeah. I think you are really lucky Stiles because you lived when an alpha werewolf just tried to kill you."

Tyler sniffed the air and his eyes momentarily flashed yellow before he willed them back to normal. He said, "I don't think he or she was trying to kill you. I think they wanted to turn you."

Stiles raised an eyebrow, "Turn me? You mean turn me into a werewolf right?"

Tyler nodded, "Yeah, I think so."

Stiles shook his head and asked, "Why do you think that? Why would they want me?"

Tyler shrugged and Taylor said, "Maybe because of the monkshood, maybe because of your interaction with the hunters, maybe the handgun with monkshood laced bullets, who knows." Her eyes flashed yellow and she said, "There is a wolf nearby."

As soon as Taylor said that Scott darted down the hallway and away from the room. He ran into a stairwell and muttered, "How does Stiles know about this stuff? I have got to call Derek." He pulled out his cell and started checking the contacts when he said, "Stupid Derek and not giving me his number." He just finished speaking when he found that Derek had put his number into Scott's phone and Scott immediately called his alpha.

Derek answered, "What happened?"

Scott quickly spoke, "An alpha just tried to kill my best friend, or bite him."

Derek responded in a somehow more serious tone, "Slow down and tell me what you know."

Scott took a deep breath and said, "I just overheard a conversation with Stiles and two other werewolves. They said something about Stiles having monkshood and talking with hunters and having a 9mm handgun with monkshood rounds."

Derek spat, "What?! What does Stiles know about werewolves?"

Scott shook his head as he muttered, "I don't know but he does know about alpha's having red eyes."

Derek asked, "How does he know about us?"

Scott stammered, "I-I-I don't know."

Derek asked with a bit more anger in his voice, "And you are sure that it was an alpha that attacked him?"

Scott said, "Yeah, well they are pretty sure."

There was a notable silence before Derek asked calmly, "Is this Stiles your best friend who saw Laura?"

Scott said, "Yeah."

Derek said, "Alright. Get out of there Scott. I don't know what's going on but I do know that you could be in danger there."

Scott sounded confused, "In danger from what? The alpha?"

Derek said, "No. Just get out of there, we will talk about it tomorrow."

Scott pleaded, "I haven't even seen Stiles."

Derek demanded, "Now!"

Scott sighed and said, "Alright, but I am going to see him before school starts."

Scott walked out of the hospital after Derek hung up on him and headed home.

Stiles and the siblings talked for a bit longer before John walked into the room. He smiled brightly as he said, "Besides the scrapes and bruises, you are alright son." Stiles and the siblings smiled as John continued, "They should be releasing you any time now so when we get home the first thing we are doing is boarding up that window."

Stiles groaned and then laughed, "I guess I didn't need the overnight bag anyway." John looked to the siblings and said, "Tyler, Taylor, you can come by tomorrow and check up on Stiles. Tell your parents thank you for bringing you by to see Stiles."

Taylor nodded and Tyler looked to Stiles and said, "We are going to work on that project tonight and see if we can find anything out. See you tomorrow."

Stiles smiled and nodded, "Just watch out for mountain lions, you know."

Taylor and Tyler left the room and the hospital to look for the alpha.

Not long after the siblings left the hospital discharged Stiles and he and his father went home. After getting the supplies they needed they boarded up the large hole in the living room window. John said, "I think it's time to call it a night. We can finish cleaning up tomorrow morning." Stiles nodded and said, "It's a shame I didn't get to finish cooking dinner. Did you put the beef in the fridge, dad?"

John responded, "I did."

Stiles grinned, "Then I may have to cook something good tomorrow, to keep our strength up while we fix and clean up this place."

John smiled and hugged his son, "Maybe you don't sound concussed all the time."

Stiles laughed, "Thanks dad." The two Stilinski men headed to their rooms and cleaned up for the night.

Derek arrived at the hospital shortly before Stiles and his father left. He stalked them and followed them back to their home. After carefully watching them fix the window, he staked out the house and noticed the garden and the variety of monkshood. After the lights went out he jumped up to the roof on the second floor and looked into the window into Stiles' room. His eyes glowed red as he looked around the room. He noticed the familiar mound of a person sleeping in the bed and slowly raised the window sill. The smell of aconite hit his nose as he slinked into the room. Derek reached for the mound when he felt the hard press of cold metal against his back.

Derek looked forward as he heard Stiles say, "Red eyes. An alpha. What are you doing breaking into my room?"

Derek shifted slowly to move and felt the gun shift and press harder into his back. Stiles said, "Don't move. I think you know what this gun is loaded with so don't try anything. What are you doing in my room?"

Derek said, "You saw my sister. You were attacked by an alpha."

Stiles said, "Yes, to both but that doesn't explain why you are here."

Derek said, "You're the hunter, don't you know?"

Stiles said, "You think I am a hunter?"

Derek looked to the nightstand and saw the monkshood plant near the window. Derek said, "With the tools you have, am I wrong?"

Stiles said, "Why are you here?"

Derek said, "To talk."

Stiles laughed dryly and said, "Then talk."

Derek growled and shifted his weight fast enough to knock the gun out of Stiles' hand. Before he could grab Stiles he felt the blunt force of a heavy metal pan against the side of his head. Derek stumbled backwards and used his momentum to dive out of the open window and away from the house.

Stiles picked up the handgun from the floor and put it under his pillow. He let out a sigh of relief as he closed the window and locked it. He set the frying pan on the nightstand and said, "That's two now. I'm glad I know how to cook."

Stiles picked up his cell phone as he slid under the covers. He texted Scott.

 **Dude, we need to talk. Message me back soon or I will see you at school.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Teen Wolf.**

A Garden for Claudia- Chapter 6- Day One

The audible tone of Jackson's blaring alarm pulled him from his sleep. He looked around his stale, neutral-toned, Spartan room and focused his eyes out his window. The darkness of night still clung to the hour and he looked at his digital clock, as he forcefully ceased the alarm and noted that it was 4:31 AM. He released a sigh as he brought himself to sit. Sleep still hung from his lids as he rubbed them free of the early morning pull and mentally prepared himself for another day of training.

Jackson knew that Danny would be knocking on his front door within the next half hour or so as he threw his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. He turned on the lamp on his nightstand and quickly made his bed. He glanced at the clothes he laid out for this morning's run and scooped them up on his way to his bathroom. After showering and changing he walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

A yawn escaped his lips as he grabbed the fruits and vegetables needed for his morning smoothie. As the blender whirled rhythmically, he looked to the calendar and remarked, "School starts back tomorrow. I need to be better than I was last semester." He poured the contents of the blender into two cups as he heard the doorbell ring. After setting the blender cup into the sink we darted to the door.

Jackson opened the door to reveal a rather exhausted looking Danny. Danny asked, as he stepped into the foyer, "Why do we run earlier on the weekend, Jacks?"

Jackson smirked and said, "To keep you from staying at the clubs too late on the weekends." Jackson led Danny into the kitchen and handed him one of the cups of smoothie as he cleaned the blending container. Danny asked, "What's in this?"

Jackson looked back and smiled a cocky smile at Danny and said, "Something to help push those toxins from your body."

Danny rolled his eyes and said, "Jacks, do you have to be a dick this early in the morning?"

Jackson smirked and narrowed his eyes as he said, "Just for that Danny, we are running the cross country route this morning, the long one."

Danny smiled and laughed, "We were going to do that anyway. Your threats are useless against me, Whittemore. Speaking of which, how are things with Lydia?"

Jackson's jovial demeanor shifted as he set the container to dry and grabbed his smoothie, "I don't want to talk about it."

Danny sipped his smoothie as he said, "You two had a fight, didn't you?"

Jackson gulped down his beverage and barked, "I said I didn't want to talk about it, didn't I?"

Danny finished his smoothie and walked to the sink and cleaned the cup, "Forget I said anything then. Tryouts are Monday, still aiming to keep your position as team captain?"

Jackson laughed an empty, hollow laugh, "Of course I am. I can't see myself as anything other than the team captain." He began to clean his empty cup as Danny set the cup on the counter and turned to face his best friend, "You know I am also trying out for that position."

Jackson finished cleaning his cup and set the clean one on the counter before he faced his best friend and said, "Good. This way I will have competition." The jock grinned slightly as he finished saying the word competition.

Danny smiled and said, "Accuracy drills after our run?"

Jackson nodded and said, "You got it. I can only get better."

After finishing their breakfast the two young men made their way to the cross country route that ran through the preserve. Initially the two young men darted off, competitively sprinting against one another but eventually wound down to jogging the route side by side.

After they slowed their breathing Jackson said, "She wanted to know what I plan to do after high school."

Danny turned his head slightly, to face Jackson and keep his eye on the route, "Alright Jacks, I'll bite, how did that cause a fight?"

Jackson rolled his eyes and said, "I don't know what I want to do after high school. My parental figures want me to go into law but I just don't know. I told Lydia and she flipped out."

Danny asked with a slight hint of disbelief, "Flipped out?"

Jackson huffed, "Yeah, she started lecturing me on my future and how I can't just rely on being good at lacrosse."

Danny laughed, "So you in turn bit her head off?"

Jackson quickly turned his head to glare at his best friend, "I didn't bite her head off. I just don't need to be lectured on my future by my girlfriend."

Danny laughed louder, "You bit her head off."

Jackson ran ahead of Danny and began running backwards to face his friend, "I did not. I just told her that I have a little more time before I have to decide what to do."

Danny shook his head and said, "You are lucky to still have her. You know she cares about you."

Jackson rolled his eyes, "She cares about my position, not me."

Danny tilted his head to the side, "Watch out Jacks."

Jackson said, "From wha-"before he could finish responding, the back of his foot caught something sticking out of a bush as he tumbled to the side and fell into the bush.

Danny rushed to his friend, half torn between laughter and concern for his friend, and extended his right hand to his friend, "Do you need a hand, Jacks?"

Jackson swatted away Danny's hand as he struggled to pull himself out of the bush, "I'm fine. I can do this myself."

After Jackson pulled himself out of the bush, Danny gasped and pointed to the back of Jackson's leg, "Dude, you are bleeding."

Jackson reached back and rubbed the back of his leg, "It's not mine." They both turned and looked at the bush and the thing that hit the back of Jackson's foot. They saw a beat up, dirty red sneaker attached to a pale, discolored leg.

Both young men jumped back. Time seemed to stop as the two men tried to control their emotions as they stared at the leg. Jackson stepped forward and looked into the bush near the leg. He whispered, "Dude, I think this is a body." Jackson looked back to see Danny already making contact with emergency response.

After waiting with the body for twenty minutes the police found the boys. The police quickly cordoned off the area and escorted the two young men back to the station. The deputies escorted Danny and Jackson into the Sheriff's office where John was waiting. As they walked in, John told his son to step out of the office and close the door behind himself. Stiles walked past Danny and Jackson, exchanged glares with Jackson, and closed the door leaving just a crack open so he could eavesdrop the conversation from the bench outside the office.

John motioned to the seats opposite to his desk for Danny and Jackson to sit and the two men reluctantly sat down. John asked, "What were you two doing before you found the body?"

Jackson spat back, "If you are trying to accuse us of doing anything I am going to have my lawyer present."

John sighed and began to say something when Danny cut him off and said, "Jacks, the Sheriff is just trying to establish a timeline. We aren't being charged with anything."

John nodded in agreement with Danny.

Jackson rolled his eyes and huffed, "Whatever. Danny and I went on a run, like we do just about every day. We do it as part of a training regimen for lacrosse, which we should be practicing accuracy drills right now."

John fought back his frustration and said, "And during your run, you found the body?"

Danny nodded, "Jackson found the body by running into it."

Jackson glared at Danny, "Not funny dude."

John asked, "How did you run into it without seeing it?"

Jackson groaned in displeasure, "I was running backwards okay? I was arguing with dicknuts here."

John shook his head and said, "Did you boys find anything else unusual besides body?"

Jackson shook his head and Danny said, "I didn't hear any of the usual wildlife if that's what you mean."

John nodded, "Thank you for your time boys. One of the deputies will get your written statements."

Danny asked, "Sheriff, do you know why there was only half a body there?"

John shook his head, "We don't know yet but I think we'll find out as we continue the investigation."

Danny and Jackson stood up and left the office. As they walked by Stiles, Danny said, "See you at practice tomorrow. Getting off the bench this season?"

Stiles fought back his smile and said, "I doubt it. You guys are just too good."

Jackson remarked, "Good choice Stilinski. Why try if you are going to fail."

Danny pushed Jackson away from Stiles and said, "You are in rare form today Jacks."

Jackson smirked as they walked over to the deputies' desks to get their written statements. After finishing up with his written statement, Jackson left the station and headed home. He didn't wait for his parents to pick him up, like Danny, and used the distance to finish the run he didn't have the opportunity to finish earlier.

When Jackson stepped inside he was greeted by his father as he yelled at him, "Why did you give a statement to the police without me being present?"

Jackson shot back with equal intensity, "Because I didn't need you there. It isn't a big deal."

Mr. Whittemore responded, "What if they try to charge you for the murder? Did you think about that?"

Jackson smirked and retorted, "Then I guess I'll just have to rely on the fact that I didn't do it."

Mr. Whittemore shook his head and said, "It's important that we find out what they know and how they are pursuing the investigation."

Jackson's eye's initially widened in surprise that his "father" didn't even acknowledge his innocence but that expression quickly shifted to his cold mask, "You do what you need to, I am heading upstairs to get ready for school tomorrow."

As Jackson walked up the stairs his father yelled, "We aren't done talking Jackson."

Jackson sneered and said, "I am."

The rest of the day blurred by in school preparations, texts from friends and guys from the team, and Lydia ignoring every message Jackson sent.

Jackson got up the next day and quickly prepared for school. He grabbed his bag and keys as he walked to the door. Once again he was up before his parents but this morning his father made a special appearance at the top of the stairs. He said, "I want you home when school lets out."

Jackson responded with more venom than he meant, "I've got lacrosse today. My gear is in the Porsche."

His father reiterated, "Skip it. We need to finish our discussion from yesterday."

Jackson rolled his eyes, "You want me to wait until you get home from work and miss lacrosse practice?"

His father responded, "I'll try to be home earlier today."

Jackson shook his head, "Don't bother, I am going to practice."

Mr. Whittemore spat, "Give me one reason to take away your car. Just one. If I find so much as a scratch on the paint, you won't drive it again until you are 18."

Jackson rolled his eyes once again, "Whatever. I'm running late now."

Mr. Whittemore took a deep breath as he walked down the stairs to Jackson, "Jackson, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound so angry, I, we love you and don't want anything to happen to you."

Jackson shook his head and muttered as he walked out the front door, "Whatever."

Jackson's mind raced with anger as he drove to school. He pulled into the parking lot and as soon as he opened his door, it lightly tapped Scott McCall. With his father's threat in mind he said, "Dude, watch the paint job." Scott looked genuinely confused and Jackson eyed him down as we walked over to one of the other players from the team.

Jackson met up with Danny before class and both young men watched as Stiles tried to yell for Scott's attention but to no avail. It appeared that Scott was trying to ignore his platonic other half as he darted into the school. Danny watched the exchange and looked to Jackson, "That's kind of sad. I'm going to go talk to Stiles."

Jackson looked to his best friend, "Why? Stilinski is a loser."

Danny shot Jackson a glare, "Because I would hope that someone else on the team would have the balls to come talk to me if they witnessed my best friend being a complete douchebag to me."

Jackson rolled his eyes as he watched Danny jog over to Stiles and started talking to him.

School went by uneventfully except for the false, socially obligatory responses from Lydia. To anyone watching from the outside, Jackson and Lydia seemed to be perfectly happy but the tension between the couple was clearly still present.

When classes let out and it was almost time to head to practice, Jackson went to meet up with Lydia. As he walked down the hallway he noticed her talking to a beautiful, dark haired girl and as soon as he walked up Lydia placed a hand on him which acted as a signal for him to kiss her. After he released her he noticed as Lydia watched him interact with Allison. Internally he laughed as he thought, "She is concerned that I will choose someone else over her. Better than that, the winning lacrosse team captain will choose someone besides her."

When they reached the field for practice, Coach put Scott into the goal and had the attackers and middies line up for shots. Jackson glanced over to Lydia, as she clearly was befriending Allison, and then to Stiles, who was sitting next to Danny on the bleachers. Jackson scowled behind the mask of his helmet and he could feel his anger rising. He didn't even notice McCall catching the first throw with his face mask. The laughter shook him back to reality, only for his personal reality to be turned on its head. He watched as McCall caught shot after shot. After enough shots, Jackson cut to the front of the line. He assessed McCall and noticed that he was placing too much attention to the left side of the goal and charged. When he released the ball he noticed that McCall's attention quickly shifted and his body moved considerably faster than it should've been able to as he caught the throw.

Jackson's confusion quickly disappeared as he heard Lydia shout out for McCall's catch. He glared at his girlfriend on to see her give him the fake smile and nod which equated to, "I guess you aren't number 1". Jackson hated that expression. After finishing practice, Jackson met up with Danny in the locker room. The two were finishing their after workout clean-up which left them alone in the locker room.

He said, "Can you believe McCall?"

Danny said, "Yeah, he's good. He must've practiced a lot over the break."

Jackson shook his head, "No way did he get that good, that fast."

As Danny finished getting dressed from showering, "Jacks, what are you trying to say?"

Jackson smirked, "He has to be on something and I intend to find out what."

Danny raised an eyebrow to his friend, "Why? Are you honestly thinking of cycling?"

Jackson half stumbled over his words, "If it makes me better, why not?"

Danny rolled his eyes, "You know me Jacks, I am all for better living through chemistry but you don't need juice. Your body is already making about 5 times the normal level of testosterone you don't need to add more."

Jackson responded, "But McCall, today."

Danny nodded, "Was a royal dbag to his best friend. For really no reason at all."

Jackson narrowed his eyes as he figured out his plan of action. If Scott wouldn't tell, then Jackson knew how he could find out. Jackson asked, in a voice that hid his plans behind concern, "Speaking of which, how is Stilinski?"


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Teen Wolf.**

A Garden for Claudia- Chapter 7- Two Paths Walked

Stiles reached out to his nightstand and placed a hand on the frying pan as the alarm clock blared. He glanced at the time and scolded himself for setting it early on the day before school began. He grimaced as he addressed the clock, "I've already hit two werewolves, you are next." The alarm continued to blare as he reached over and turned it off. Stiles sighed as he looked at his phone and noticed that Scott still hadn't responded to his text. He jumped out of bed and cleaned up, his resolve to wait for Scott to message him faded as his determination to find out what two alphas hunting him down had to do with his best friend grew.

After getting cleaned up Stiles sprinted down the stairs and noticed his dad sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper. Stiles stepped into the kitchen and was greeted with, "G'morning son. It's a little early for you to be up on the last day before school, isn't it?"

Stiles smiled and said, "Just trying to reset my sleep schedule for school you know."

John glanced up from his paper and looked at his son. Most of the scrapes looked smaller and the scabs were noticeable but Stiles didn't appear to be any worse for the wear. "When are you going to see Tyler and Taylor?"

Stiles shrugged, "I don't know, I was thinking about paying Scott a visit."

John shrugged, "It's funny, his mother said he came by the hospital to visit but I don't remember seeing him."

Stiles narrowed his eyes a little as he asked, "Scott didn't visit me. Unless I was unconscious but I don't remember being unconscious. Was I unconscious?"

John shook his head, "No. I think he was there but I don't know. Well kiddo, I'm heading to work. Try not to do anything to destructive today or piss of any more wildlife."

Stiles grinned, "I'll try dad but no promises. On second thought, I should visit you at work a little more often."

John groaned, "You want to make sure I'm not cheating the diet, don't you?"

Stiles smiled a large toothy smile, "Guilty."

John shook his head, "Fine. Let's go before I'm late."

Stiles grabbed his keys and followed his father.

After he finished up at the station, Stiles drove to Scott's house, with emotions and questions swirling in his mind. His brakes squeaked as he pulled into the driveway at the McCall residence. Their car was gone and Stiles figured his mother must be at work. He walked up to the slowly and a deep breath before knocking on the door.

The door slowly opened and Scott stood on the other side wearing a t shirt and shorts, clearly lounging around on his day off and the day before school. Scott said, "What's up dude? I didn't expect you to come by so soon."

Stiles smirked and said, with a hint of anger, "If you actually responded to my texts then I wouldn't be knocking on your door this morning."

Scott sighed and nodded as he let Stiles into the house and both men walked up to Scott's room. Scott walked over to the edge of his bed and sat down. Stiles closed the door and stood by the entrance. "We need to talk."

Scott slowly lowered his head, "Yeah. I'll go first. Stiles, I am, I am." Scott mumbled the last words and Stiles finished the sentence, "A werewolf."

Scott quickly raised his head and met Stiles' gaze. He asked, "Dude, how do you."

Stiles smiled a little, "Know? The night of the family dinner. I saw your eyes."

Scott shook his head, "But there is more to it than that. How do you know about werewolves?"

Stiles shrugged, "Let's just say that you aren't the only wolf in my life."

Scott blurted out, "Are you a hunter?"

Stiles shook his head emphatically and flailed his arms a bit, "No, I am not a hunter. I am not trying to hurt or kill you Scott. You are my best friend. What made you think that I am a hunter?"

Scott slowly lowered his head, "I heard it from someone."

Stiles raised an eyebrow and said, "Derek Hale maybe?"

Scott was surprised once again, "How did you know?"

Stiles began to pace in front of Scott, "Derek Hale decided to pay me a visit night before last. He said he wanted to talk before he knocked the gun out of my hand and received a frying pan to the face. He's your alpha, isn't he?"

Scott slowly nodded, "Yeah, I've been training with him. Why was he at your house?"

Stiles shrugged, "Not house, my room. I don't know, besides wondering about me running into Laura and accusing me of being a hunter."

Scott asked, "Dude, you have a gun?"

Stiles rubbed the back of his head as he smiled nervously, "Yeah. Let's just say a hunter dropped it when he tried to kill a couple of strays in my garden."

Scott tilted his head in confusion, "Why do I get the feeling that there is more to that story."

Stiles laughed nervously before he began, "You see, what happened was." Stiles increased his pacing speed before he continued, "There were these two omegas, Tyler and Taylor, who were hiding in the shed and one hunter was in my garden when I woke up and went to the garden. He threatened me with his monkshood 9mm before I kinda disarmed him and threatened him with the same weapon. He left and I nursed the two wolves back to good health. Then I was attacked by a large, vicious alpha in my kitchen. He smelled like death and I could've sworn he was going to kill me. Then I went to the hospital. Which by the way, I knew you were there even if you never made it to the room. When I got home, Derek decided to pay me a visit but I knew enough to expect another attack. Do you think Derek was the first alpha?" Stiles took a deep breath after he finished his verbal diarrhea.

Scott blinked a few times after his best friend finished, "I don't think Derek was the alpha that attacked you. I have been with him the majority of evenings since that night on the trail."

Both young men sat in silence for quite a few minutes before Stiles broke the silence, "Dude, why didn't you tell me earlier? I know it's tough but I am still here for you."

Scott looked to the floor, "I know, I should've. I'm sorry.

Stiles walked over to Scott and the two men embraced each other in a man hug, "It's alright. I'm sorry for not making it any easier."

Stiles remembered that Taylor and Tyler were supposed to come back to his house and asked, "Hey Scott, do you want to meet the omegas? They should be coming back to my place and if they are looking for a pack then maybe with you wouldn't be such a bad idea."

Scott smiled and nodded, "Sure, plus I bet they could help with my training since Derek just mainly yells and hits me."

Stiles smirked, "Dude, you totally need a better Yoda."

The two teens left the McCall residence and took the jeep back to the Stilinski household. When they walked through the front door, Stiles said, "Your increased senses let you find my stash that night."

Scott grinned his goofy, lopsided grin, "Guilty."

Stiles muttered jokingly, "Bastard."

The smell of the aconite in the house began to irritate Scott and he said, "I need to step outside, I am having trouble breathing in here."

Stiles remembered using some of the monkshood to try and protect the house and instinctually guided Scott to the back door. As they moved through the living room and into the kitchen, Scott wolfed out and his eyes glowed. Stiles didn't miss a beat as he threw open the back door and the two rushed out into the garden.

When they reached the garden, they realized that they weren't alone. Three men stood near the break in the fence. The leading man looked to be a decade or so older than the two younger men. He carried himself with confidence, a five o'clock shadow and a chrome desert eagle. As soon as he saw Stiles and Scott he raised his weapon and trained it on Scott. He grinned and said, "Thank you Mr. Stilinski, the guys were right when they said you have great aptitude as a hunter."

Scott quickly turned to face Stiles as the rage swelled in him and Stiles could read the betrayal that was plastered across his face. Stiles quickly said, "I didn't do this, you have to believe me! I promise you, I am not a hunter."

Scott barely responded, "Stiles?"

Picking up on the distress, the elder hunter said, "Drop the act Stiles. We appreciate your help bagging another omega. Don't worry, he won't hurt another living soul, ever again."

Scott heard the clicking of the weapon and the last thing he saw before running back through the house was the look of guilt plastered across Stiles' face. Once inside Scott busted through the front window and ran to his alpha.

Chris grinned as he watched Scott run and nodded to his hunters to follow him while he kept his weapon trained on Stiles. "I didn't know you knew so many werewolves, Stiles."

Stiles closed his eyes and breathed deeply as the realization of events began to sink in. When he opened them, Chris had already lowered his weapon and put it back in the holster. Chris said, "We need to have a talk Mr. Stilinski."

Stiles quickly responded, "I'm sorry I made your follower look like an idiot and you can have the gun back, just leave my friends alone."

Chris grinned, "I don't want the weapon back. I have a proposal for you. One that I think will be equally beneficial for both of us."

Stiles spat, "I don't know how you can be offering me a proposal when I don't even know your name. Plus I know what you and your cronies do and I am not going to kill my friends."

The elder hunter nodded and said, "Perhaps we did get off on the wrong foot. My name is Chris Argent and I have to admire the dedication you have shown in your garden. You have potent varieties of monkshood that I didn't think could even be grown here."

Stiles sighed and mumbled, "It was my mother's garden."

Chris continued, "And we don't just kill werewolves indiscriminately. We live by a code, one that I think will help you come to the right decision. We hunt those who hunt us. I actually came to your house hoping to find clues to track down an alpha, one that is killing people."

Stiles gasped, "The dead girl."

Chris initially looked surprised but quickly regained his composure, "So you already know then? You are more resourceful than I thought."

Stiles mentally kicked himself and said, "What do you want, Chris?"

The hunter said, "For now, I want your help tracking down the alpha. In time you'll come to understand what kind of danger these so called friends of yours are but I understand how teenagers can view things in only narrow terms."

Stiles asked, "So you'll leave my friends alone?"

Chris nodded, "For now but you have to hold up your end of the bargain, otherwise I can't control how my men will handle things."

Stiles racked his brain for a moment before he decided, "Fine, I'll do it. I'll help you but only because that thing tried to kill me."

Chris smiled, "Good choice." He pulled out a two way radio and depressed the side button to talk and said, "Let the wolf go. We have all we need for the moment."

After a brief squelch they replied, "Affirmative. Returning to headquarters."

Chris walked up to Stiles and extended his hand, "I think you'll find that this is the best way for things to go."

Stiles bit back his anger and self-loathing as he grabbed Chris' hand and shook it. "If my friends get hurt, all bets are off."

After they finished shaking hands, Chris said, "Don't worry, I am a man of my word. I am going to take my leave, you have a lot to do before school tomorrow."

Stiles nodded a little and watched Chris exit the garden through the break in the fence. When he was confident that the hunter was gone he whispered, "What have I done?"


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Teen Wolf.**

A Garden for Claudia- Chapter 8- Stiles without Scott

Stiles' week continued as bizarrely as it begun. Scott still refused to talk to him and dodged him at school. As much as that irritated Stiles, Danny's behavior was equally weird since the nice guy jock has been nothing but completely nice and accommodating to Stiles. Stiles pondered this weird turn of events as he stared at the clock in his room. 5:22 PM. He sighed a little as he wondered what the evening would bring. Danny wanted to hang out and watch a movie, Star Wars no less. "I guess I'll know soon." Stiles muttered to himself. Before he could get back to his extra-curricular research on his computer, he heard the familiar rumble of Jackson's Porsche as it pulled into his driveway.

Stiles quickly sprinted downstairs to get to the front door before both jocks reached it. Danny barely knocked before Stiles threw the door open. He smiled nervously, decked out in lounge wear, and said, "Danny, Jackson. I didn't expect both of you to come by this evening." Stiles eyes travelled over both men and noticed they were wearing t-shirts, running shorts, and running shoes. Jackson smirked, "What Stilinski? You don't get to monopolize all the time with my best friend. I almost forgot what Danny's face looked like." Jackson reached over a playfully pinched Danny's face which brought out laughs from the teen.

Stiles laughed nervously, "So what's with the running gear? Did you guys just finish a run because if you did you can get cleaned up in my bathroom? I can get the movie started and pop some popcorn or something while you get ready. You guys did bring a change of clothes, didn't you?"

Danny cut off Stiles' rambling and said, "No, Stiles. We are about to go for a run and you are going to join us."

Stiles rubbed the back of his head nervously, "A run, but I'm already comfortable."

Jackson sternly said, "Go get changed Stilinski." Danny glared at him as Stiles mumbled, "But it isn't even time to practice." Jackson took a deep breath and shifted his demeanor back to the almost sickeningly sweet demeanor he initially wore, "Sorry about that Stilinski, I just slipped back into team captain mode. Seriously though, go get changed and we can go on a nice run on the trails and come back and pig out while watching the movie. That way, we don't have to feel bad about what we eat."

Danny rolled his eyes and smiled, "It'll be fun, I promise." Stiles conceded and ran upstairs and quickly changed. Danny and Jackson stepped into the house. into the living room. They noticed that the window had been mostly fixed. Jackson noticed the light reflect off of a few tiny slivers of broken glass in one of the corners and walked over to them. He kneeled down and picked one up while Danny asked, "Jacks, what are you doing?"

Jackson grinned and said, "I heard that some kind of wild animal busted through the Sheriff's window. I guess this is the proof." Stiles barreled down the stairs and barely stopped himself before he crashed into the closed front door. He looked over at Danny and Jackson and asked, "What's up? What are you doing?"

Jackson stood up and smiled. "Nothing. Just found a piece of broken glass for when that wild animal broke in through your window. It was a mountain lion, right?"

Stiles anxiety jumped and he muttered, "Y-yeah, a m-mountain lion."

Danny nodded, "Dude you are lucky it didn't do worse than that. What made a mountain lion jump through your living room window?"

Jackson watched Stiles' facial expressions and the coloration of his pale skin shift. He grinned a little as he started to pick up on Stiles trying to lie.

Stiles said, "I am glad it wasn't worse. I had to go to the hospital for the scrapes but it wasn't that bad. I wish I knew why a m-mountain lion broke into the house. Maybe my good cooking?"

Jackson laughed at the joke first, almost like he anticipated Stiles saying it. He walked over to the door and said, "We are losing daylight boys and I really want to get my cardio in today." Danny and Stiles nodded and the three teens left the Stilinski household and went to the trails.

Jackson and Danny started their run the usual way by competitively sprinting the trail which forced Stiles to try to keep up. When they got too far ahead they circled back and ran with Stiles. Stiles huffed and puffed as Jackson and Danny easily ran at his pace. Danny said, "Stiles slow it down, control your breathing." Stiles slowed his breathing and took deep, slow breaths as he jogged. Jackson laughed, "Stilinski, you run like you are trying to hold your breath."

Stiles glared at Jackson as he jogged until he finally said, "How. Long.?" Jackson said, "The turnaround point is only a mile in. We should be at it in a few minutes."

Danny smiled as they slowly sped up. "Good job Stiles, you can run better than you think when you remember to breath."

Jackson's tone shifted as he said, "Here I figured you and McCall were training together over the summer. I thought you might be sleeping on us on first line."

Stiles laughed a little and said, "M-me and S-Scott training over the summer. Yeah, Scott just got a lot better."

Jackson smirked as they turned around at the halfway point, "So I expect you to show us your moves."

Danny looked at Stiles and realized his anxiety and said, "Jacks, this isn't a first line interview." He smiled at Stiles, "You are doing great though. A lot better than when coach makes us run laps."

Stiles laughed, "I hate when coach makes us run laps. Why would I try?"

Jackson responded, "Why wouldn't you?"

Stiles shrugged, "I don't know, because I really just joined the team to have something to do after school when my dad isn't home. Then it doesn't hurt that my best friend is on the team too."

Jackson remarked, "It doesn't seem like you two are best friends now."

Danny glared at Jackson and said, "What Whittemore means to say is that Scott appears pretty distant. Has he been acting weird?"

Stiles laughed again as they jogged, "Weird is an understatement."

Jackson grinned, "What is Scott on? We won't say anything."

Stiles looked at Jackson and said, "Scott isn't on anything. H-he is the same S-Scott he's always been."

Jackson smirked and ran ahead as Danny looked over to Stiles, "I think Jackson is convinced that Scott is cycling. He asked him about it earlier."

Stiles looked confused, "Because of how well he did earlier?"

Danny smiled, "Stiles, Scott wasn't just good, he was new team captain good."

Stiles looked away and mumbled, "Yeah, he was."

They ran the rest of the way in silence and reached the end of the trail in a few minutes. After catching their breaths, the three young men hopped in Jackson's Porsche and rode back to Stiles' house. When they pulled into the driveway, Stiles noticed Tyler and Taylor by the front door. He quickly pushed past Danny to get out of the vehicle and ran up to the door. He looked at the siblings and asked, "Where have you been? Is everything alright?"

Tyler looked initially to Stiles and then sized up Jackson and Danny as the two men walked from the car towards them. He said, "We found our place, Stiles. Sorry it took so long but we are going to need your help. Do you know what tomorrow night is?"

Jackson interrupted, "Yeah, the party." He looked to Stiles, "You and your friends are invited. I meant to tell you before the run."

Stiles looked to Tyler and then Jackson, "The party?"

Jackson nodded, "Yeah. First party of the new school year. We always have one after the competition for first line."

Taylor rolled her eyes at the jock's statement and Tyler looked to Stiles, "Yeah, the party. My sister and I will need a little help getting ready for it. Do you think you'd be able to help?"

Jackson looked to Taylor and said, "Sister? I could help if Stilinski is too busy."

Stiles stepped in between Jackson and Taylor and said, "No, I'm not too busy." He looked to Danny, "Hey do you want to get cleaned up and watch Star Wars?"

Danny nodded while Jackson said, "We have to head out. Lydia demands our presence."

Danny asked, "Does she Jacks?"

Jackson gritted through his teeth, "Yeah, Danny, she does."

Danny smiled and said, "Rain check?"

Stiles smiled and nodded, "Sure Danny, no problem."

Jackson and Danny said their goodbyes and left. Stiles quickly ushered Taylor and Tyler into the house. He pushed them along and into his room. Stiles asked them to wait for a few and quickly to a shower and got changed from his run. Once he was back in loungewear he asked, "What's going on tomorrow?"

Taylor said, "It's the full moon tomorrow."

Stiles looked a little confused, "The full moon?"

Taylor shook her head and Tyler said, "Yeah, the full moon. We need you to set up somewhere we can be held through it. We haven't made it through a full moon without uncontrollably shifting and destroying things. Luckily, we haven't killed anyone."

Stiles asked, "So this is going to affect all of the werewolves right?"

Tyler nodded.

Stiles shook his head, "Yeah and since I can't get through to Scott right now, I might have to attend that party anyway."

Taylor looked at Tyler and said, "Aren't you going to tell Stiles the good news?"

Tyler smiled and nodded, "Yeah, we found a pack. We joined the Hale pack."

Stiles blinked a few times as the information set in, "That's awesome. I was actually looking for you two to suggest just the thing. Have you met Scott yet?"

Tyler shook his head, "Not yet. All we've done is hunted with the alpha, kind of a rite of initiation for the pack. No big deal."

Stiles smiled, "That's awesome. I'm glad you two have a place to fit in. About tomorrow night, do you think the basement would work?"

Taylor shrugged, "It should but let's check it out first."

The three teens walked to the basement entrance and descended the stairs. The room was concrete and mainly empty except for a washer, dryer, and large freezer. The siblings looked at the support beams and Tyler said, "Yeah, we could be chained to these and it should work alright." Taylor glanced to the one door in the basement and asked, "What's in there?"

Stiles looked at the door and said, "Hot water heater. It's a very cramp room."

Taylor looked to her brother and nodded, "Yeah this can work. So we can meet up here before the party and get set for the full moon."

Tyler looked to Stiles and said, "Yeah that seems like a good idea, what do you think?"

Stiles nodded, "Yeah, dad won't be home since he usually works on nights when there is a full moon, something about the crazies coming out."

Taylor glared at Stiles and he quickly said, "No offense. I didn't mean you two."

Tyler and Taylor looked at each other and Tyler said, "We are going to find out alpha and see if there is anything we need to do tonight."

Stiles nodded, "Alright but you are free to join me in watching Star Wars."

Taylor politely smiled and said, "Maybe another time."

Stiles shrugged and the three teens went up the stairs and to the front door. Taylor said, "We'll get the restraints. See you tomorrow."

Stiles smiled nervously, "Alright, tomorrow. I will do what I can to make this easier."

The siblings thanked him and left.

Stiles spent the rest of the evening trying to get in touch with Scott which he failed to do. After watching Star Wars and finishing his homework, the young Stilinski called it a night.

Friday blurred by for Stiles and before he knew it, school was out and he was driving home to set the plan into motion. He reached his house and was greeted by the siblings. Taylor carried a large bag and as soon as they entered the house, they went to the basement. After getting everything set up Stiles looked at the siblings, "So, when do you want to be restrained?"

Tyler said, "Well we have to before the full moon but we can wait until after you get things done with Scott at the party."

Taylor looked at the boys and said, "We could go to the party."

Tyler looked to Taylor, "I don't think that is a good idea. I can already feel the pull which means being around a bunch of horny, moody, teens could only end badly."

Taylor smirked, "Whatever. Watch movies?"

Tyler nodded and looked to Stiles, "We are going to stay put, watch movies and veg out before tensions get too high."

Stiles nodded, "Alright. I'm going to get ready for the party." Stiles went to his room to get ready for the party while the siblings went to the living room and popped in a movie. While Stiles was getting cleaned up for the party he received a message. He quickly checked his phone.

 **Danny- You are coming to the party tonight, right?**

 **Stilinski- Yeah. Meet up there?**

 **Danny- Sounds good. I'll be there with my new boyfriend.**

 **Stilinski- Cool. Do you know if Scott is going to be there?**

 **Danny- Scott. Yeah with the new girl, Allison. Your friends?**

 **Stilinski- Tyler and Taylor? No. Can't make it.**

 **Danny-** **too bad. Maybe next time. See you at the party.**

 **Stilinski- L8R**

Stiles finished getting ready and joined the siblings on the couch in the living room. After watching a movie the time for the party was getting close. Stiles said, "See you when I get back. If something comes up, give me a call." Tyler waved goodbye and Taylor just nodded. Stiles left his house and drove to the party.

Even though he was early, the house was already packed with people. Stiles slinked in and quickly found Danny and Jackson talking in the backyard. Stiles walked up and in a meek voice said, "Hi, guys, I'm here."

Danny and Jackson looked to Stiles and Jackson said, "A tie? Stilinski, this is a party not a class presentation." Jackson started laughing and Stiles quickly began to mess with the tie. Danny grabbed Stiles' hand.

He said, "Leave it. The tie looks good on you."

Stiles smiled a little, "Really?"

Danny nodded and smiled. Jackson rolled his eyes and said, "I'm going to find Lydia. Danny, don't let your boyfriend find you pawing Stilinski or he might get the wrong idea." Jackson laughed as he walked off to find Lydia. Stiles saw Scott looking for Allison and excused him away from Danny. Stiles maneuvered around the party and kept eyes on Scott. He wasn't close enough to hear anything but he continued to follow Scott. When Scott began to act weird, Stiles approached him only to be pushed away. Stiles tried to follow Scott but missed him as the teen drove off in his mother's car.

Allison stepped out of the party shortly after and looked at Stiles and asked, "Did Scott just leave?"

Before Stiles could respond, Derek stepped out of the shadows toward Allison and said, "Yeah. Scott asked me to give you a ride home."

Allison looked to Derek and narrowed her eyes suspiciously. Stiles chimed in, "Allison right?"

Allison turned to Stiles, "Yeah."

Stiles smiled a large toothy smile and said, "I'm a friend of Danny and Jackson, not to mention Scott is my best friend. Allow me to give you a ride home."

Allison looked confused, "So you two know each other?"

Stiles and Derek stared down one another and Derek said, "Yes" while Stiles said, "No."

Allison shook her head and Stiles said, "No, nope. Never met this man in my life. Plus isn't it a little weird for someone who clearly got out of high school YEARS ago to be offering a ride? I don't know how Scott knows him, if he knows him but I wouldn't trust him. Did I mention that my last name is Stilinski, like son of Sheriff Stilinski."

Derek narrowed his eyes suspiciously while Allison laughed at Stiles' goofy verbal diarrhea, "Can we find out what happened to him?"

Stiles shrugged, "Probably an asthma attack. I didn't see his inhaler so I wouldn't be surprised."

Allison shot a look at Derek before she joined Stiles as they walked to the jeep. Stiles opened the passenger side door first and closed it for her after she got situated. Stiles ran around to the driver's side and started up the jeep once he was inside. As they drove towards Allison's house Stiles chimed in, "Do you mind if we stop at my house first. I promised to check on something for my dad."

Allison smirked a little but said, "Sure."

As they pulled up to the house, Allison noticed the greenhouse and the fenced in back yard, she asked, "You have a garden?"

As they pulled into the driveway and Stiles cut off the vehicle he said, "Yeah my mom did. After she, I've been taking care of it." Stiles ushered Allison into the house. The TV was still on but Tyler and Taylor were nowhere to be seen. Stiles walked over to the TV and cut it off after he turned on the light. He looked to Allison and said, "Make yourself at home, I have to take care of the um pets in the basement."

Allison asked, "Can I see them?"

Stiles quickly responded, "No. We are still training them so it wouldn't exactly be safe." Stiles walked to the basement and walked down the stairs. Growls could be heard when he opened the doors and he closed it behind himself.

Allison walked into the kitchen and looked out the window into the garden. Enraptured by the dedication, she walked out the door and into the garden.

When Stiles made it down the stairs, he saw both siblings wolfed out. They were weakly held by the restraints and they snapped at him as he got closer. He said, "Taylor, Tyler, I need you to calm down so I can fix the restraints."

Both siblings yanked on their chains and trained to slash at Stiles. Stiles took a deep breath and walked closer. He once again said calmly, "Taylor, Tyler, calm down. It's just the full moon." Something about Stiles' calm demeanor and presence began to affect the siblings. They slowly reverted back to being human but their eyes continued to glow. Stiles looked confused as he looked at them. He noticed that their eyes glowed blue now instead of yellow. He asked, "Are you both alright?"

Tyler said, "Yeah. Something about your voice brought me back." He looked to Taylor, "What about you, Taylor?"

Taylor slowly nodded, "Yeah. Can you fix our restraints?"

Stiles nodded and walked up to each sibling and fixed and tightened their restraints. He said, "Would Scott be going through this right now?"

Tyler nodded and said, "Our first time was the longest and the worst."

Stiles sighed and said, "I should get back to driving Allison home. Will you two be alright?"

Tyler and Taylor nodded and Stiles walked back into the house from the basement. He saw the back door opened and walked through it. When he reached the garden he saw Allison checking out the different plants. He smiled a little and said, "Those are the tomato plants I am growing."

Allison looked back, a little startled, "Did you grow all of these?"

Stiles nodded, "Yeah. My mom loved this place. She taught me how to take care of this before she passed away."

Allison said, "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

Stiles shook his head, "It's alright. It's not like I advertise."

Allison nodded and looked to the break in the fence, "What happened?"

Stiles rubbed the back of his head, "Mountain lion attack. Don't worry, just scratched up a little. Are you ready for me to take you home?"

Allison nodded and the two left the house and got into Stiles' jeep. After driving for a short period of time, they reached Allison's home. Stiles escorted her up to the front door. Allison smiled and said, "Do you want something to drink or something. You know, as thanks for driving me home."

Stiles smiled, "Sure."

Allison escorted Stiles into the house and walked into the kitchen while he stayed in the living room. Allison asked, "Do you think Scott is alright? I hope his asthma attack wasn't too bad."

Stiles laughed and said, "Scott should be fine. Don't get me wrong, I bet he feels like an idiot for not remembering his inhaler and for ditching you at the party. Scott's just a goofball like that sometimes."

Allison laughed as she walked into the living room with a glass of water. "So do you think I should give Scott another chance?"

Stiles nodded and smiled, "Yeah, but I am biased."

As they talked the front door opened. Chris walked through the entrance and said, "Allison, whose jeep is parked in the driveway?"

Allison looked towards the door and said, "My friend Stiles'"

Stiles looked towards the door and met Chris' gaze. His eyes widened and he said, "Hello, Mr. Argent."

Chris said, "Nice to meet you again, Stiles."


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Teen Wolf.**

A Garden for Claudia- Chapter 9- Reunited

Chris flashed a smile, more meant to show teeth as he said, "Mr. Stilinski, to what do I owe the honor this evening? Allison, do you mind grabbing the few groceries in the car?"

Allison smiled and said, "I'll grab them. Be nice dad, No interrogating my friends." The young woman walked through the kitchen and into the garage.

Stiles nervously laughed and said, "I just dropped off Allison from the party. I didn't realize that you were her father?"

Chris nodded and walked over to the chair near Stiles and sat down. He whispered, "Is there anything else you need to talk to me about?"

Stiles thought of Scott and shook his head, "Nothing yet sir."

Chris grinned, "You would tell me if there was something, right? I hope you don't forget our agreement."

Stiles sighed in a defeated manner and slowly nodded his head, "I haven't forgotten. I just don't know anything yet."

Chris glanced at the clock and said, "Well at least you got her home at a decent time, especially since it's a full moon."

Stiles took a drink of the water Allison brought for him and said, "Are you expecting something to happen?"

Chris narrowed his eyes, "Nothing you need to concern yourself with, Stiles."

Stiles quickly stood up and said, "Well I should be going." As soon as Stiles finished speaking, Allison popped into the living room and said, "Not before saying goodbye."

Stiles smiled to her and Chris eyed them as Allison walked over to Stiles and gave him a friendly hug, "Thanks for bringing me home. You are a good friend."

Stiles nervously returned the embrace as Chris' gaze burned holes into him and he said, "It was nothing."

After they released the hug, Stiles quickly walked out the front door, barely muttering a goodbye. Allison eyed her father and Stiles heard her ask, "What did you say to him?" before he made it out the front door.

Stiles jogged to his jeep, hopped in and started it up. He glanced towards the roof of the house and could've sworn he saw something. He quickly shook his head and began to back out of the driveway. As soon as he got the vehicle turned around, he heard a large thud on his roof. He glanced to the roof, shook his head and began to drive. As he drove he heard scraping on the roof and saw where something was trying to tear through the metal. As his adrenaline began to pump, Stiles floored the vehicle and drove even faster. When he sped up, he heard more thuds but they were quickly followed by louder scraping. He glanced up and saw dark black claws tearing through the metal which caused the young Stilinski to swerve off the road and slam on the brakes. He saw a figure with bright yellow eyes fly from the roof of his vehicle and into the underbrush next to the forest. Stiles took a deep breath and unbuckled his seatbelt and stepped out of the vehicle. He yelled, "Hello? Are you alright?"

Stiles' pulse raced as he took slow steps towards the underbrush. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as he waited for a response. He thought about the yellow eyes and mentally reevaluated the restraints on the siblings. He whispered to himself, "No, I tightened them enough." There was a little movement in the underbrush and Stiles stopped in his tracks. He took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry, are you alright?"

Stiles began to take a step when a loud roar erupted from the bushes. He stumbled back as the person blurred towards him. Stiles blinked but before he opened his eyes he felt the hard strike from the person, as he knocked him to the ground, and the hard impact of the asphalt. Stiles rolled to his stomach and slowly lifted himself to one knee. He looked up at the top of his jeep and saw the person crouched on the roof, yellow eyes blazing. He looked over the dark hair and jawline and weakly asked, "Scott?"

Scott roared once again and after he finished he gutturally yelled, "Where is she?" Stiles slowly stood up and asked, "Who? Allison?" Scott yelled, "I can smell her on you. Where is she?" Stiles muttered, "She's safe, Scott." Scott roared again, the rage surging, and yelled, "WHERE?"

Stiles stumbled over his words as he said, "Scott, c-calm down." Scott lowered himself as he prepared to lunge for Stiles. Stiles noticed the movement and thought to how sad it would be if his best friend killed him. As Scott threw himself through the air towards Stiles, his arms and claws extended to slash into his best friend, Stiles whispered, "Scott, don't."

As Scott flew through the air, his vision shifted from seeing only red back to normal. His claws retracted and he returned to being human. With his arms still extended, he made contact with Stiles' torso and knocked both of them into the grass next to the road. They struck the ground hard and Scott quickly moved to check on Stiles. He saw the pained expression on his face and asked, "Stiles, are you alright?"

Stiles slowly regained his composure and groaned as he grew even more acquainted with pain. He said, "Yeah, Scotty, I'm fine. Good thing we stopped trying to copy wrestling when we were younger." Scott helped pull Stiles to sitting up and said, "What happened?"

Stiles glared at Scott, "You don't remember trying to kill me just now?"

Scott slowly shook his head, "The last thing I remember is making it home only to be pissed that I ditched Allison at the party."

Stiles smirked, "That's convenient. Yeah I just took her home. You smelled her in the jeep didn't you?"

Scott smiled his goofy smile, "Yeah, I think so."

Stiles rolled his eyes, "You just tried to kill me because my vehicle smelled like your girlfriend, I assume?"

Scott nodded and Stiles continued, "Thanks Scott, feeling the love. What ever happened to bros before, well girls?"

Scott shook his head, "I don't know, I was wolfed out, I wasn't in control."

Stiles smirked, "A likely story. Plus, with the whole control thing, I thought Derek was teaching you that. Gotta say, he is doing a simply bang up job."

Scott argued back, "He is teaching me control and I thought I was good until the party."

Stiles shook his head, "Well bad news then, you need to do better. And to make matters worse, I have even more bad news."

Scott looked confused as he asked, "What could be worse?"

Stiles slowly blinked as he composed himself, "You have to stop seeing Allison."

Full of indignation, Scott jumped to his feet, "I am not going to stop seeing Allison, why should I?"

Stiles began, "Her dad"

Scott cut him off, "What about her dad?"

Stiles smirked at Scott's anger and said, "He dad is the hunter from the other night."

Scott's eyes widened, "Her dad?"

Stiles slowly stood up, "Yes her dad, Chris Argent. You know the guy that wanted to greet you with .50 calibers."

Scott slowly breathed to try to fight back the anxiety and whispered, "The hunter."

Stiles nodded, "You got it."

As it sank in Scott's expression shifted to anger, "The hunter that you are working with. Why the hell are you telling me this?"

Stiles shook his head, "I'm not working with him, well I am now with what happened but I wasn't then."

Scott yelled, "What?! You are working with him."

Stiles yelled back, "Yeah, to save you. Why do you think I would agree to it?"

Scott argued back, "How is working with a hunter going to help me?"

Stiles said, "Because he only wants the alpha killing people."

Scott thought back to how he met Derek. He remembered how he killed the other wolf and his thoughts roamed to how many others Derek might've killed, "He's after Derek, I have to warn him." Scott ran off into the woods as Stiles yelled to him, "Scott wait!"

Stiles shook his head as Scott ran out of sight, "Great. I don't know if that could've went much worse."

Stiles slowly walked to his jeep and climbed in. He drove home and contemplated how things would go now that his best friend, probably former at this point, would treat him now that he knew he was working with the hunters.

Scott ran through the forest towards the Hale house. His mind raced with what Stiles told him. He thought about how his best friend could work with hunters. The surge of emotion from that betrayal threatened to overtake him but he fought it back. Regardless of how angry he grew towards Stiles, he felt in control with his wolf.

When he reached the house he saw Derek standing next to the house as he kneeled next to what looked like a freshly dug hole. He ran over to him and saw the body, or the upper half of a young woman. Scott stuttered, "W-what's going on Derek?"

Derek glared at him and said, "It's Laura."

Scott glanced to the body and then back to Derek, "Your sister."

Derek slowly nodded and Scott asked, "What happened?"

Derek looked down at the body of his sister, "Someone killed her. I will find out who did this."

Scott stood speechless for a moment before he remembered why he rushed to the Hale house, "Derek, I've got bad news."

Derek looked up at Scott and spoke with a hollow tone, "What is it?"

Scott swallowed difficultly and said, "There is a hunter after you. Chris, Chris Argent."

Derek's eyes flashed red as he whispered, "Argent."

Scott nodded, "Yeah, Argent. Stiles told me after he dropped off Allison."

Derek stood up and faced Scott, "You talked to that hunter?"

Scott looked confused, "I spoke with Stiles but he isn't, or wasn't a hunter but now he is working with them kinda, but I don't know exactly."

Derek narrowed his eyes, "Tell me what happened."

Scott sighed, "I lost control after leaving the party. My wolf was drawn to Allison so even after I changed I must've followed her."

Derek smirked, "When did you see Stiles?"

Scott looked around nervously, "I kinda attacked him as he drove away from Allison's home. I vaguely remember his jeep smelling like her and I think I tried to kill him."

In a far too serious tone for humor, "Then why is he still alive?"

Scott blinked a few times as the question sank in and he said, "I don't know. Something about him or something about the way it happened made me change back. I took control over the wolf and I shifted back."

Derek nodded and said, "Continue."

"Well he told me about Chris hunting down some alpha and since the only alpha I know is you then I just figured that he would be hunting you down."

The anger in Derek slowly rose and he said, "Did he say Argent mentioned my name?"

Scott meekly said, "Well no but-"

Derek looked to Laura and said, "So there is another alpha here. It wasn't Laura."

Scott's confusion grew, "What is going on? What wasn't Laura?"

Derek glared at Scott, "Don't worry about it. Stiles ran into Chris after he dropped off Allison?"

Scott quickly looked away, "Well, not exactly."

Derek spat, "Then what exactly?"

Scott stared at the ground as he said, "Chris is Allison's father."

Derek fought back his rage and stared off into the forest, "You can't see them anymore."

Scott mumbled, "You said Stiles before."

Derek quickly turned and grabbed Scott by the throat. He pushed the young man against the side of the house. The rage that bled off Derek threatened to smother Scott as he said, "You will not see or speak to Stiles or Allison. It isn't a coincidence that Laura is dead and that those around you are either hunters or working with them."

Scott feebly struggled before the rage of Derek speaking against Allison rose. His eyes flashed yellow as he said, "You can't tell me not to see Allison. She isn't a hunter! She is just a normal girl."

Derek roared into Scott's face and said, "Isn't that the same thing you said about your so called friend Stiles?"

As Scott thought about Stiles, his eyes returned to normal and he mumbled, "I didn't say Stiles was a girl."

Derek tightened his grip on Scott before throwing him into the forest. Scott flew through a couple of saplings, bending them violently, before striking a larger tree and falling to the ground. "Do you think this is a game? They want to kill you and when they find out you are with me, they will want to kill you faster."

Scott slowly got to his feet. Before he could compose himself, Derek was next to him, red eyes glaring. Scott mumbled, "Why do they want to kill you?"

Derek spat, "They are hunters, it's what they do. Do as I say Scott. Do not interact with or speak to Stiles or Allison."

Defeated, Scott lowered his head, "Yes, Derek."

Derek sighed and said, "You are doing well to maintain control. Maybe you found your anchor."

Scott looked up in confusion, "Anchor?"

Derek nodded, "Something or someone that helps keep you human."

Scott shook his head, "Do you think Allison-"

Derek cut him off, "No, Allison helped bring the wolf out. I think it's worse than that."

Scott mumbled, "Worse?"

Derek nodded, "I think Stiles is your anchor."


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Teen Wolf.**

 **A/N: Sorry for my absence but things in my life have been a bit tumultuous, but in a good kind of way. Hopefully I should be back on track for finishing the story. I hope you enjoy.**

A Garden for Claudia- Chapter 10- A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

Scott paced around his room as the sunlight slowly found its way through the part in the curtains. Derek's words swirled around in his head and he couldn't stop himself from his growing frustration. He walked over to his nightstand and picked up his cell to call Stiles, by habit, when the words struck him. _"Do not interact with or speak to Stiles or Allison."_ Full of rage, Scott threw his phone and it hit the wall with an audible thud. As the back plate and battery flew out he remembered how he would have to explain his abrupt leaving of the party to Allison. He muttered, "I bet she hates me now. Why can't things be easier?" He heard his mother walking up the steps and quickly retrieved his phone and put it back together. Just as he finished she opened the door, once again wearing a pair of purple scrubs and said, "Good morning. How was the party last night?"

Scott sheepishly replied, "It was okay, I guess."

Melissa eyed up her son and noticed his disheveled clothes from the night prior and the dark rings under his eyes and asked, "Honey, what happened?"

Scott looked to the floor and said, "Nothing, mom."

Melissa slightly tilted her head and spoke in a direct tone as she asked, "Nothing nothing or Something bad but I don't want to talk about it nothing?"

Scott sighed and said, "The second one."

Melissa nodded, "Do you want to talk about it? I still have some time before I have to go to work?"

Scott slowly shook his head, "No, mom. I'm fine."

Melissa relented, "Alright son, if you need to call me later feel free. That is unless you break your phone by throwing it at the wall again."

Scott quickly looked up and met his mother's gaze. She stated matter-of-factly, "I'm a mother Scott, of course I know you just threw your phone. Don't look so surprised, I am not that busy with work."

Scott could feel the sweat form on the back of his neck as he muttered, "Yeah, nothing surprises you mom."

Melissa laughed as she walked towards Scott and hugged him, "Don't forget it. It probably wouldn't hurt you to visit Stiles this weekend either. See how he is doing."

Scott nodded as he embraced his mother, "Yeah."

Melissa released the hug and said, "Love you, see you when I get off work."

Scott smiled a little, "Love you too" as his mother walked out of his room and left to go to work.

 _Stiles is your anchor._

The words struck Scott and all he could think about is how his best friend betrayed him to werewolf hunters and how one of them is Allison's father. He fell backwards onto his bed in defeat as he mumbled, "What am I going to do?" It wasn't long before the exhaustion overtook him and he was fast asleep.

Three loud bangs awoke Scott from his dreamless slumber. He looked to his clock and noticed that he had slept most of the day away. The scent of premium fuel, a woodsy musk cologne and leather struck him. He pulled himself out of bed to hear another set of banging against the door. Scott made his way down the stairs and opened the door. To his surprise, he was greeted by the Cheshire grin of Jackson.

"Late night partying, McCall?" Jackson said with a bit of venom in his tone.

Scott narrowed his eyes a little and responded, "What do you want Jackson?"

Jackson's demeanor shifted to being a little softer, "I just wanted to see how you were doing. It's not every day that I see one of my teammates lose their date to their best friend."

Scott bit back his anger and said, "Is that why you are here?"

Jackson feigned ignorance, "Why else would I be here? The side effects must be worse than you thought."

Scott glared at Jackson and spoke through his teeth, "Like I said before, I am not on anything." As soon as Scott began to speak he noticed the Cheshire grin return to the jock's face.

Jackson softly replied, "I know, Stiles told me all about it."

The color drained from Scott's face as his mind raced on how much Stiles would've told Jackson. His anger chomped at the surface and the wolf threatened the doors of his psyche. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment, only to open them and notice that Jackson's grin was even wider than before. Scott spoke softly, "Come in Jackson, I'd like to know what Stiles told you."

Practically giddy, Jackson strutted into the McCall house and into the living room and unceremoniously plopped onto the center of the couch. He looked back to Scott and said, "It's rude not to offer your guest a beverage."

Scott gritted through his teeth, "Fine" as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed two bottles of water out of the refrigerator. He walked back into the living room and tossed a bottle at Jackson as he sat down in the chair and faced the jock.

Jackson easily caught the bottle and opened it. He slowly took a sip of water as he watched Scott's glare of anger deepen. When he was satisfied, both from the water and watching Scott boil he said, "Yeah, Stiles told me everything."

Scott slowly opened his bottle of water and took a large gulp and said, "What did he tell you?"

Jackson responded, "Nothing much, just practicing, preparing for this semester and lacrosse," As Scott's expression began to soften Jackson realized that he hadn't quite figured out the secret so he decided to throw something in, "Oh and what happened over the last few weeks, you know, over break." Scott noticeably tensed up and Jackson realized he was getting closer to the secret.

Dread filled Scott and he immediately responded, "What did he say happened over break?"

Jackson nodded and his facial expression returned to a neutral position as he said, "I think the better question is what happened last night?"

Fear shot through Scott as he mumbled, "N-nothing happened last night."

Jackson nodded and grinned, "That's not how Stiles told it."

Scott's eyes grew wide, "What did he tell you?"

Jackson's eyes lit up and he responded, "About why you left the party. I just wanted to make sure he wasn't trying to pull a fast one on his best friend. After all, he has been speaking with Danny quite a bit lately and I don't want him trying to turn my best friend against me." Jackson spoke almost as if he had genuine concern but the inquisitor tone returned when he asked, "Why did you run out from the party?"

Scott difficultly swallowed and said, "I just kind of freaked out. Anxiety from being around so many people."

Jackson responded simply, "Hmmm."

Scott nervously laughed, "I'm kind of not used to being around so many people."

Jackson laughed a little and took another sip of water. When he finished he calmly spoke, "It must be hard" as he continued his words filled with venom, "to go from being a nobody to maybe a somebody."

The wolf clawed at Scott's psyche and begged to be released to deal with the threat. Scott barely managed to fight it back, "I am somebody."

Jackson contently smiled, "Maybe, we'll see." The jock stood up and continued to meet Scott's glare, "You should thank Stiles though, this older guy tried to convince Allison to go home with him. Derek was his name, I think."

Scott felt as if he completely lost the ability to be shocked as Jackson made his way to the door. He only recovered when the jock made it to the door. Scott quickly stood up and sprinted to Jackson, "What did Derek do?"

Jackson shrugged, "Nothing, thanks to Stiles. You should keep better company."

Scott's rage dangerously reached the tipping point as he glared at Jackson. For a split second he noticed a look of surprise on the jock's face before Jackson said, "Oh, one more thing, don't forget your inhaler for practice. You do use an inhaler right? For your asthma? I thought it was funny since I don't ever remember you using one." As Scott's eyes widened once more, Jackson nodded and opened the door. "See you at practice on Monday, McCall." Before Scott could respond Jackson walked out the door and closed it.

Without thinking, Scott reached into his pocket and retrieved the recently shattered phone and texted Stiles.

 **Scott- What did you tell Jackson?**

 **Stiles- Nothing**

 **Scott- No Really, WHAT DID YOU TELL JACKSON?**

 **Stiles- Really, NOTHING**

 **Scott- ARE YOU LYING TO ME?**

 **Stiles- Really Scott. Do you trust me?**

 **Scott- No**

After several minutes past Scott realized that Stiles was not going to text him back. He glared into the phone and noticed that his eyes were glowing yellow against the screen. He briefly remembered the look of surprise on Jackson's face before he left and muttered, "Shit."

The weekend went by uneventfully for Allison and as she walked up the steps to the school, over a half hour early, thanks to her caring father, she wondered about the seemingly strange way people were acting after the party. As she made it to her locker and opened it, shifting books from the locker and into her backpack, she remembered Lydia asking for all the details from her date and subsequently bashing Scott. As she remembered the party, the image of Derek came to mind. She couldn't help but wonder who he was, what he was doing there, and why he approached her. As she zipped up her backpack and threw it over her shoulder, she thought about Stiles and her father. Both men acted as if they knew each other and made each other uncomfortable. Allison couldn't remember the last time her dad acted uncomfortable around anyone. Maybe Stiles was more of an enigma than just being her date's best friend.

As Allison closed the locker, Stiles was standing on the other side. She didn't realize he was there until he said, "Allison, you look lost in thought. You know we haven't been in school that long. Or is there a test coming up in a class already? I hope it isn't English since I kind of didn't do all the reading but enough to understand the material. Or is it a paper due? I don't know if I have enough Adderall to get through a paper. I probably should refill my prescription soon. I don't want them to think that I am abusing it or anything but these pharmaceutical reps do not understand the pressures of the average teenager. Of course I am not exactly average." Allison initially looked surprised as Stiles began but her eyes only widened more due to the verbal diarrhea of the young Stilinski. When Stiles realized this he said, "Sorry about that. How are you?"

Allison responded light-heartedly with a gentle smile, "Not quite as energetic as you, Stiles."

Stiles nervously laughed as his eyes slowly wandered, "Yeah, I can be a morning person, or noon person, or evening, did I mention I can also be a night owl? Yeah, I think I took too much this morning."

Allison softly laughed, "It's okay. So why are you here so early? My dad wanted me to get a start on the day."

Stiles smirked a little, "Good question. I guess I thought I might speak with Scott before we have to go to class."

Allison asked, with a hint of concern in her voice, "Is he alright?"

Stiles laughed as he realized how serious he made things sound by being cryptic, "Yeah, yeah. I just didn't get to speak with him too much after the party."

Allison coyly asked, "Do you want to go wait by the courtyard so we can see when he gets here?"

Stiles blinked a few times and couldn't help but blush a little as he realized that this might be the first time in Stiles history that a girl, an attractive one at that, was asking him to tag along with her. He responded in his best suave expression and tone, "Sure, I think I have a few minutes to spare."

Allison laughed and hooked his elbow with hers and led them into the courtyard. When they reached one of the benches near the parking lot they sat down. Stiles initially sat facing the school but slowly tilted towards Allison as they talked. Allison faced Stiles and asked, "So, How do you know my dad?"

Stiles laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head, "I don't know your dad. That's ridiculous. Speaking of ridiculous, did you know that Danny and Jackson completely bailed on watching Star Wars? I mean, what is wrong with them?"

Allison tilted her head and with a wry smirk she repeated, "Seriously, how do you know my dad?"

Stiles fought back telling the truth and said, "Well, you see, he did have to get his weapon registered with the sheriff's office and my dad is the sheriff."

Allison took a moment to register what Stiles said and nodded, "You know he thinks that you were my date on Friday."

Stiles looked confused, "Why would he think I was your date?

Allison responded, "You did bring me home afterwards and he might've interpreted my inviting you in a different way."

Stiles shook his head, "What kind of way could be different?" As Stiles finished saying different, it dawned on him. "OH! Wait! That's not why I was there. He wants to kill me now, doesn't he? Aw man, this is what I get. No good deed goes unpunished."

Allison couldn't help herself as she laughed at the over dramatized downward spiral of Stiles' current verbal grenade. "It's alright Stiles. My dad just said next time I should make sure that I shouldn't invite any boys in unless he or my mother are home."

Stiles nodded and said in a mock serious adult voice, "Well that is good advice. Especially teenage boys with the hormones and immaturity. Or creeps like that dude Derek."

Allison chimed in, "So you do know Derek?"

Stiles shook his head, "No but anyone that old, at a high school party, just doesn't seem right to me."

Allison asked, "Is that why you gave me a ride home?"

Stiles nodded and smiled, "Yeah. I mean I felt bad for you since Scott just up and left and then that creep just approached you like that. I guess I thought it was the right thing to do."

Allison giggled and said, "Stiles, I guess that makes you my knight in shining armor." As she finished saying armor she placed her hand on Stiles' arm.

Stiles couldn't help but blush as he laughed about being called a knight in shining armor.

As they laughed Scott walked up. He looked to Allison and Stiles and the expression of betrayal once again returned as he noticed Allison's hand. He said, "Sorry about Friday Allison."

Allison looked up to Scott, "It's alright. Stiles told me what happened."

For a moment a bit of anger flashed across Scott's face but his expression quickly turned into that of a hurt puppy, "Can we talk after class today?"

Allison nodded as Stiles asked, "Hey Scott, do you have a minute to talk?"

Scott smiled briefly before darting off. Stiles blinked a few times as he realized that Scott just ignored him.

Allison stood up and said, "I'm guess Scott's mad at you."

Stiles stood up and shook his head, "Yeah. It seems that way but we'll work it out. We always do."

Once Scott got away from Stiles and Allison he darted into the locker room. He takes several deep breaths to calm himself down. His mind kept showing him flashes of Stiles and Allison together on the bench. He thought about how much his life has changed since the change but also how much Stiles' life changed. Before the break, Stiles wouldn't have been able to sit with a girl like Allison without freezing up and he was laughing with her. He opened his eyes and stared into the mirror. His yellow eyes on reflected back for a moment before they dulled back to his normal brown. He muttered to himself, "I just have to get through today."


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Teen Wolf.**

A Garden for Claudia- Chapter 11- Two Traps

Scott quickly made it down the hallways and in to his first period class. He was intent on avoiding Stiles since he wasn't just mad at him for talking to Jackson but also for trying to steal Allison away. Scott reflected back on the brief encounter that he walked up on and couldn't help but feel angry. He once again bit back the wolf from behind the textbook that he stood up and pretended to read. When he took a deep breath and let his mind wander to Allison, he realized that he was calmly staying in control. Inwardly he laughed to himself as he thought, "I knew Derek was wrong!"

Scott managed to dodge Stiles and Jackson throughout the day and met up with Allison after classes. As they stood in the courtyard near the entrance to the school, Allison smiled lightly and gently rocked on the balls of her feet. She looked into Scott's eyes and asked lightheartedly, "So what happened Friday night?"

Scott laughed a little, his nerves getting the better of him, "Wh-what happened?" Scott's mind raced and just being around her made his skin flush.

As Allison watched Scott's face change color she laughed lightly, "It's okay Scott. You don't have to be embarrassed. I already know what happened."

Completely thrown off guard, Scott stammered, "Y-you do?"

Allison smiled and nodded, "Yes, I do. You don't need to worry though, your secret is safe with me."

Scott's eyes widened, "My secret?"

Allison laughed and rolled her eyes before she leaned in close and whispered, "Yeah, Stiles told me about how you use an inhaler for your asthma and how you were having an attack at the party. Don't worry, I won't let anyone know how the new star player uses an inhaler."

Scott laughed and shook his head, "That's what Stiles said?"

Allison looked confused as she tilted her head, "What else would he say?"

Scott shook his head and laughed, "Oh nothing. So will you trust me and give me a chance to make this up to you?"

Allison smiled, "Am I going to regret it?"

Scott smiled his goofy smile and nodded, "Probably."

Allison laughed and hugged Scott before she noticed that her dad just drove up to pick her up from school. "Oh Scott, I have to go, it's my dad."

Allison said her goodbye and Scott watched her as she walked over to Chris. Chris smiled and waved to Scott. Scott waved back when, with his wolf hearing, heard Chris ask Allison who the boy she was talking to was. As Allison and her father drove off, it dawned on him that Chris didn't recognize him when he wasn't wolfed out, which also meant that Stiles was telling the truth about his dealings with Chris. Cheerfully Scott ran to the locker room to get changed before practice.

As Allison and Scott spoke, Stiles watched them. He sighed as he tried to figure out how he was going to talk to Scott and get this entire mess put to rest. Before he realized anyone was around he felt a gentle elbow to his side and a heard the arrogance bleed through, "Coming to practice today, Stilinski?" Stiles didn't look at Jackson as he droned, "Yeah, I'll be there." Jackson looked at Allison and Scott and watched them as well but with more of a critical eye focused on Scott, "I'm sorry about how your best friend is acting. Danny just started seeing this guy and you can clearly see he is nowhere to be found." Stiles looked over at Jackson and smirked, "Yeah, but you still have Lydia, you know, your girlfriend."

Jackson laughed and shook his head, "Stiles, you do not understand Lydia at all. The world does not own Lydia Martin, she owns it." Before Stiles could respond Jackson said, "So that's Allison's father." Stiles quickly turned to face the couple and Jackson watched his reaction. Before Chris waved to Scott, Stiles looked like he was ready to charge right over but when they smiled and waved at each other, Stiles noticeably calmed down. Jackson smiled and commented as he walked away, "Don't worry Stilinski, you and Scott will never be at odds like Scott is with her father."

When the words sunk in Stiles quickly turned to see Jackson giving the Cheshire grin once again. "See you on the field." Jackson said as he walked off to let Stiles' mind wander.

Stiles instantly thought of how Jackson could know about Scott's reaction or Chris' reaction since neither really knew the other but instinctually hated the other. Before he could contemplate it too much he received a text message from Tyler.

 **Wolf-Bro- Need to talk to you. Meet you in the locker room during practice.**

 **Stiles- W8 What if some1 finds us?**

 **Wolf-Bro- Don't worry I'll handle it.**

Stiles pocketed his phone and quickly made his way to the locker room to get changed for practice. Originally he had wished that he could've spoke with Scott before practice but things would have to wait, again. He changed into his practice gear and ran to catch up with the large group of men heading towards the field. As soon as he reached an inconspicuous hallway, Stiles darted out of the group and into a classroom. No one seemed to notice the young Stilinski, who listened to the young men as they left the building. When he was secure in the knowledge that no one would see him, Stiles snuck back into the locker room.

When the coach called to Jackson to take a long stick for the drill, the jock was lost in thought. He barely reacted and barely responded as he changed up sticks and took his position for the drill. His eyes drifted over the stands. Danny wasn't there and Jackson wondered if he would even make practice since his new distraction. Jackson wasn't surprised by Danny's actions but he wondered when his best friend's discipline would return.

The first attacker made the attempt at the goal as Jackson continued surveying those watching. He caught the maneuver in his peripheral vision and promptly laid the boy out on the ground with a quickly stick and shoulder tackle. His eyes were on Lydia however and her eyes were on him. He knew that she was judging him, looking for a sign of weakness, a reason to replace him while he was looking for almost the same thing. That was how they had grown to know one another, how they had grown to "love" one another, and how Jackson had refined his perceptive gaze.

Another boy charged towards the goal and attempted to take a shot before he reached Jackson. Still gazing at Lydia, Jackson caught the errant throw and lobbed the ball back to Coach. Finstock laughed and said something derisive to the boy but Jackson wasn't even paying attention to that. When Finstock said, "McCall you're up.", Jackson's attention quickly shifted back to the field and the drill. Looking meek and pathetic, Scott slowly stepped forward with the ball.

Jackson couldn't tell if it was an act or if McCall was already defeated before the test began. Jackson grinned and charged. Scott didn't even raise his gaze as Jackson closed the distance and that enraged the young Whittemore. Before Scott could react, Jackson lowered his body and brought the stick and a good part of his shoulder into McCall, sending the young man to the ground. Jackson muttered, "I know you can do better. Quit being a coward." He turned his back and walked back to position as Coach Finstock yelled, "He's going to do it again, McCall is going to do it again."

Jackson grinned and waited for Scott to begin his charge. Scott's movements were different, more primal as he charged down the field. Jackson noticed the power of Scott's stride and charged to meet him. He caught the glimpse of Scott's yellow eyes before they made contact. Both tendons twisted and groaned to the force that the boys inflicted on one another. They flew to the ground and the pain shot through Jackson's body. He yelled in pain and lost sight of his opponent.

Before he could fathom what exactly happened, Jackson was surrounded by his teammates and the coach. Finstock yelled, "Give him some room." Jackson grabbed his shoulder and held it firmly. Finstock asked, "Does it hurt?" Even in pain, Jackson glared at the coach and said, "Yeah, it tickles a little." Finstock nodded and asked, "Can you stand up?" Jackson shook his head as he slowly got to his feet, "Yeah, I could probably stand up faster if I weren't surrounded by a mob." Lydia rolled her eyes and out of nowhere, Danny was standing by Jackson's side. Jackson smirked and looked at his best friend, "Nice of you to show up, Mahealani." Danny smirked and asked, "Is it hospital hurt or what?" Jackson rolled his eyes as he bit through the pain. Danny smiled and nodded, "Hospital it is." Danny looked at Coach, "I am going to help Jackson get his things so I can take him to the hospital." His eyes shifted to Lydia, "Any objections?" The strawberry blonde shook her head and said, "I'll meet you there."

Danny led Jackson towards the locker room as Coach gathered the players and began a lecture about not getting hurt at practice. No one noticed that Scott had already left the field.

As they moved down the hallway towards the locker room, Jackson groaned, "I don't need you to walk me to the locker room to get my bag. I can walk just fine." Danny shook his head, "Alright, but if you think I am going to let you grab your keys and drive away, you have another thing coming." Jackson continued to walk to the locker room as Danny stopped near the restrooms. Jackson said, "Like I would do something that stupid." Danny yelled as Jackson began to take a corner, "Wow, that almost sounded sincere. You must've practiced that lately."

Jackson responded as he stepped out of sight, "Bite me." Danny laughed.

As Jackson turned towards the locker room, he heard a loud crash followed by the sound of breaking glass. The jock rushed to the locker room and looked inside to find one of the sinks smashed on the floor. Water flowed from the busted pipes, slowly pushing the shards of the mirror that once sat above the sink but littered the floor. It almost appeared as if there were five broken chunks out of the wall between the sink and the showers. Jackson scanned the room and thought he heard a noise from the showers when his eyes fell on the lockers near Coach's office. He saw a slumped form leaning against the loose metal lockers. Jackson stepped closer and saw the trickle of blood down the side of Stiles' head. Jackson yelled back, "Danny! Get some help!"

Jackson rushed over to Stiles' and knelt down next to him. He quietly spoke as he placed a hand on Stiles' shoulder, "Hey, wake up Stiles." Stiles groaned a little and Jackson gently shook him a little more, "Hey, what happened?"

Stiles muttered, "Scott" before he lost consciousness once more. Danny stepped into the locker room, his eyes firmly affixed to his cell phone, "See, this is why I should've walked you down here. What do you need" his voice shifted from cocky to confused as he looked away from his phone to the locker room and Stiles. Jackson glared back, "I said help, not to stand there."

Danny nodded as he snapped back to reality, "Right, I am going to call the ambulance and tell Coach."

Jackson nodded, "I'll stay here with Stiles. Plus, I can get my things to head to the hospital as well."

Danny shook his head as he dialed emergency services and ran back out towards the field.

Jackson stood up and looked around the locker room. The jock felt the oddest sensation that he was being watched. He slowly moved towards the showers and when he reached the opening, quickly turned on the light. They were empty. He shook his head as he looked to the ground as he turned around. A piece of fabric caught his eye. In the crook of the opening, a slowly being soaked with water, a piece of red fabric lay in the mess. Jackson knelt down and picked up the scrap. As he pulled it open, he could barely make out the name from the tatter of a practice jersey. "McCall", the jock read as he noticed the tears and could even see a dark blood stain. The tears made Jackson look back at the corner of the wall and notice the similarity between the distance and the shape of the gashes in the wall and the tears in the fabric. Jackson walked to his locker and stuffed it into his gym bag and checked on Stiles once again.

Shortly after, Coach and EMTs came rushing into the locker room. The EMTs rushed to Stiles and began to load him onto the gurney. His jeep keys slipped out of his pocket and Jackson quickly scooped them up. Coach asked Jackson, "What the hell happened here?" Jackson responded with a bit more fear than he intended, "I don't know Coach, it was like this when I got here."

Coach laughed sarcastically and said, "And this is why we can't have nice things."

Lydia and Danny stood out in the hallway with the multitude of students that flooded near the entrance to watch. Lydia responded to Coach's remark, "And here I thought that had to do with the school district."

Danny glared at Lydia, who only shook her head in a confident way, responded, "You know it's the truth."

Jackson grabbed his bag and slung it over his good shoulder as he walked over to Lydia and Danny. He reached into his pocket and tossed Stiles' keys to Danny as he said, "Think fast."

Danny caught the keys and said, "Jax, what are these for?"

Jackson grinned and said, "This." Just as Jackson said it the EMTs began to move Stiles and the lead one asked, "Is anyone riding with the patient?"

Jackson quickly responded, "Lydia, Lydia Martin is."

Lydia glared at Jackson who responded, "You know I am not going to get out of the hospital without my Porsche, and you know I am not going to let Danny drive it so, you are riding with Stiles, Danny is driving Stiles' jeep and I am driving my car and we will meet up there."

Lydia blinked a few times and said, "Now why can't you respond with this level of depth when I ask about what college you want to go to."

Jackson groaned and rolled his eyes as Lydia followed the paramedics and Danny escorted him to his car. Both men quickly followed the ambulance to the hospital and admitted Jackson with his own injury.

Many hours later, Stiles groaned as he heard a faint beeping sound. He slowly grumbled, "Scott?" as he rubbed his eyes against the harsh light and his head felt like someone was banging it with a hammer. Stiles heard Jackson's voice, "Not exactly, Stilinski."

Stiles' vision finally came into focus and he say the jock sitting in the chair next to the bed. He asked, "What are you doing here? What happened?"

Jackson grinned and stood up, "I am here because your best friend jacked up my shoulder pretty good. I would also guess that he is the reason you are here right now."

Stiles muttered, "I-I-I don't know what you are talking about."

Jackson sarcastically laughed, "Okay, well I want to know what Scott's hiding and I am pretty sure this will help jog your memory." Jackson tossed the shred of Scott's practice jersey on the bed. Stiles looked at it and asked, "Where did you find that?"

Jackson laughed, "Question for a question. You know the rules."

Stiles slowly shook his head, "It's for your own good, I can't tell you."

Jackson closed his eyes and sighed as his resolve weakened, he began, "How about this then, next time you are lying unconscious from being assaulted by your supposed best friend then I will just leave you there?"

Stiles glared at Jackson, who immediately apologized, "I'm sorry, Stiles, I didn't mean that."

Stiles tilted his head, "Well, what did you mean? I know you only hang out with me because of Scott."

Jackson sighed and nodded, "Alright, you aren't wrong on why I started."

Stiles responded, "Started?"

Jackson smirked, "Yeah. I have started to realize that something else is going on. For example, you looked stressed out of your mind and it mainly has to do with Scott. Then there are the animal attacks which you have been a victim how many times? You spend so much time trying to look out for him and make amends that you don't even realize your own world."

Stiles slowly shook his head, "My own world?"

Jackson nodded, "Yeah. Look at where you are. Keeping this secret will hurt or maybe even kill you or someone you love. I can tell that and I have only been observing the two of you."

Stiles sighed and looked down at the bed, "I can't say anything."

Jackson paced the room, "I know something freaky is going on. If it weren't for my shot I wouldn't be able to move my arm from the swelling and I know I hit Scott just as hard and did just as much damage but he is nowhere to be seen."

Jackson continued as passion and anger filled his voice, "I also know that he is a lot stronger and faster and that's how he is doing so well at lacrosse. Not just practice better but beyond that. And don't think I didn't put the pieces together." Jackson grabbed the jersey piece and held it up to show the slash mark. He quickly made a motion with his fingers over the tear. "The wall had the same mark. And don't think for a single second I haven't noticed his glowing yellow eyes when he gets angry."

Stiles felt pinned but resolved to not release his best friend's secret, "So, what are you saying Jackson."

Jackson laughed and walked over to Stiles' book bag and opened it. Stiles immediately responded, "Hey, that's mine and private. No Whittemores allowed."

Jackson rolled his eyes as he said, "If I had to guess, I would say Scott is a werewolf."

Stiles nervously laughed and fake sarcastically responded, "Yeah Jax, Scott is a werewolf. You got me."

Jackson grinned and tossed the book on Lycanthropy from Stiles' bag onto the bed. Jackson spoke inquisitively, "There is just one thing I don't understand. How does Allison's father play into this? The way you both reacted to him was an interesting combination of fear and anger."

Stiles sat speechless for a moment before he said, "What do you want?"

Jackson's grin widened, "Whatever it takes, a scratch, a bite, magic fairy dust, I don't care, make me one too. You've got a week to figure out how to do it and make it happen."

Stiles laughed, "Or what? "

Stiles instantly regretted saying that as Jackson's face lit up, "Or I tell Mr. Argent who, or better yet what Scott is and let the chips fall where they may. I figure since he hasn't done anything already, he clearly doesn't know yet."

Jackson walked to the door and stopped with his back to Stiles, "Your jeep is in the parking lot and your keys are in the outside pocket of your bag. I figured you might want to drive it home when you sneak away from here after getting checked out."

Stiles looked confused as he looked to Jackson, "Why do you care?"

Jackson sighed and looked down, "I know you won't believe me but I do actually consider you one of my friends."

Stiles responded, "Really?"

Jackson glanced back, "Yeah, but don't get it confused. I am not Scott's friend and I will teach him a lesson for messing with my friends." Jackson walked out of the room as he finished his response.


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Teen Wolf.**

 **A/N: Thank you for your reviews and support. I will do my best to keep regular updates coming.**

A Garden for Claudia- Chapter 12- First Game Bruise

Scott slowly blinked to consciousness inside of a dank, dark room. The few slivers of light cut through the room from the ceiling and the smells of mold, grime, and forest undergrowth permeated the small room. He realized that he was chained to a thick wooden post that was holding up the earthen wall and ceiling that he was near. He could hear another heartbeat but didn't recognize any of the scent besides werewolf. He took a deep breath and spoke, "Hello. Is anyone there?"

Scott peered into the darkness and noticed a pair of red globes appear down the corridor that ran into the room. He whispered, "Derek?" A deep guttural laugh erupted from the direction of the globes and a dark, animalistic voice responded, "No, but that is good to know." Scott responded in confusion, "Where am I and who are you?"

The voice said, "Think back and remember how you arrived here."

Scott focused and remembered the lacrosse field. He remembered knocking Jackson to the ground and how he began to change. Through several red flashes in his memory, he remembered fighting another wolf, actually two other wolves. He ran to the locker room to get away from the rest of the team and the onlookers as they were focused on Jackson. When he reached the locker room, he was immediately alerted to the smell of two wolves. At that moment, he only knew to fight. He rushed in and grabbed the taller, male wolf he could see and slammed him against the wall and shattered the mirror.

In response the wolf shifted and clawed into Scott's stomach. He barely caught skin but slashed through the practice jersey. As the wolf went for another slash, Scott caught and immobilized the wolf's arm. Scott barely caught the movement out of his peripheral vision when the second wolf jumped down from the cement over hang and attempted to claw at him. Scott managed to dodge the claw, which tore through his jersey and into the edge of the wall and slammed the taller wolf against the new wolf as she landed and knocked both of them through the sink. Water sprayed him and Scott could've sworn he heard something when he felt someone behind him.

Scott threw back his elbow, with full force, and knocked the figure back into the lockers that faced the showers. When the third figure began to bleed, Scott noticed the smell and his vision went back to normal. He looked back and saw Stiles, his best friend, slumped against the lockers. Guilt filled Scott as he remembered who he incapacitated his friend.

"After I knocked out my friend, I lost consciousness." Scott said in a confused tone. Scott heard the heartbeat and footsteps of someone else move towards the alpha and whisper something to him so quietly that Scott couldn't hear it. However, he did notice a somewhat familiar smell and said, "Hey, don't I know you?"

Taylor responded, "Yeah. You lost control and ran into the locker room just as Stiles and my brother were beginning to talk."

Scott shook his head, "So, you are a hunter?"

Taylor laughed and stepped towards Scott, "No, Scott, I am not a hunter. And neither is your friend Stiles."

The alpha laughed deeply and then spoke, "Stiles, is many things: resourceful, intelligent, dedicated, willful, but a hunter, he is not. At least not yet."

Scott wrestled with himself before he said, "But I thought he had the pistol and knew so much about us."

Taylor laughed, "Compared to what you know, Scott, he does know a lot. And he took the weapon off the hunter that tried to kill me. Why didn't you visit him while he was in the hospital before? I smelled you outside of his room."

Scott mumbled, "I don't know. I was scared maybe. Is he alright now? Have you seen him?"

Taylor stepped into Scott's vision and said, "Yeah, Scott, he's fine. I just returned to let my alpha know that and how we might have another problem." Scott noticed the way the light seemed to disappear into her dark clothing and highlighted her face. She appeared more powerful and confident than her age would suggest.

Scott directed his question towards the unnamed alpha, "Why would you want to know how Stiles is doing?"

The alpha laughed deeply and said, "Why Scott, I am looking for future members of my pack."

Scott immediately responded, "Don't hurt him. If you try to, I will stop you."

Taylor stepped forward and grabbed Scott by the collar of his shirt. Her eyes flashed blue as Scott's flashed yellow. Taylor said, "You know how this will end Scott, don't push it. Plus Stiles would make an excellent wolf, if he survives that is."

Scott glared at Taylor, who returned the stare. The alpha said, "If you children are quite finished, we are done restraining young McCall. He is clearly in control enough to leave, until the game on Friday that is."

Taylor released her grip on Scott's collar and walked around him and unlocked the chain. Scott quickly got to his feet and went to go meet the alpha. When he reached where the scent was, the alpha was gone. Taylor walked up behind Scott and said, "You aren't going to catch him, he does that all the time."

Scott looked to Taylor and said, "What does he mean until the game on Friday?"

Taylor shrugged, "Probably how you will lose control on the field during the game since you have difficulties maintaining control."

Scott narrowed his eyes, "I'll be fine."

Taylor sighed, "I hope so, I'd kind of hate to tear you apart after we hide your public change, again. You are just lucky that no one saw you change."

Scott mumbled, "No one but Stiles knows."

Taylor laughed gently, with a condescending tone, "Are you so sure of that?"

Scott glared at the young woman, "Yeah."

Taylor grinned a toothy grin, "Jackson Whittemore. Problem number 2."

Scott gasped, "What?"

Taylor nodded, "It's only a matter of time before he gets everything he wants from Stiles."

Scott asked, "You know so much, what does he want?"

Taylor grinned her same toothy grin, "You, utterly and completely defeated. You aren't making it a difficult task. Maybe Derek can help with that."

Scott fought back his anger and Taylor laughed, "This way out." She led the young wolf out of the tunnel.

When Stiles was released the next day, he found his jeep exactly where Jackson said it would be and his keys were also in his bag. It was already close to lunch time so he knew he wouldn't be able to make it to classes today but he decided to head to school anyway. He caught the lunch rush as he parked his jeep next to Danny's car. With a bit more of a sprint in his step, Stiles headed to the lunchroom in hopes of finding Scott. As he reached the entrance to the school, Danny yelled to him from the courtyard. Stiles quickly turned to face Danny.

Danny asked, "Hey Stiles, how are you feeling?"

Stiles nervously laughed, "A little out of sorts but not bad. I still have a headache but things could be a lot worse. Is that your new boyfriend shooting me the death glares from the stone benches? Thanks for bringing me the keys to my baby and of course bringing her to the hospital. Have you seen Scott?"

Danny blinked noticeably to Stiles' verbal grenade and laughed, "Slow down. First, I am glad to hear you are doing better. Second, yes, that is my new boyfriend. Third, don't thank me, it was Jackson's idea. And I haven't seen Scott today but I think that's because he is off spending time with Allison somewhere."

Stiles laughed, "I guess I should thank Jackson, you know for making the trip to the hospital to see me and dropping off the keys."

Danny shook his head and laughed, "You really don't know what happened? Scott nearly knocked Jackson out of playing this Friday. He messed his shoulder up pretty good. Jackson wasn't there to see you, he was there as a patient."

Stiles shook his head, "What? He didn't even seem injured."

Danny smirked, "That's Jackson. You should've seen Lydia's face though, you know when he made her ride the ambulance with you."

Stiles' mouth dropped and his eyes widened, "Jackson. Made Lydia, Lydia Martin, ride in the ambulance. With Moi?"

Danny laughed, "Yes, Stiles. That's what I just said."

Stiles could feel the blood rush to his face as he muttered, "I d-d-don't know why he would've done that. Well, I better go find Scott. Later Danny." Stiles quickly dismissed himself from Danny and rushed into the lunch room. Danny shrugged and walked back to his boyfriend.

Stiles finally found Scott by the time his color returned to normal. Scott and Allison were sitting on the window ledge between the large horseshoe stairs that led up to the library. He unceremoniously ran up to them and interrupted their conversation.

Stiles muttered, "Hi Scott, and Allison. How are things? Can I talk to Scott?"

Scott shook his head and said hi while Allison responded, "Is everything alright Stiles? Are you alright?"

Stiles smiled to Allison and said, "Yeah, Everything is alright, and I am alright. Couldn't be better. Feeling a lot better. Except for the headache but it will be fine."

Allison laughed at Stiles' nervous responses and looked to Scott, "Alright, I'll leave you two to talk in private. Don't worry Scott, I wouldn't miss seeing you at the game on Friday."

Scott smiled as she slipped away, smiling to herself. Once Allison was out of earshot, Stiles said, "Dude, you can't play on Friday."

Scott looked confused, "Why not? I'm feeling fine."

Stiles' face dropped and his eyes widened as he said, "I was thinking no since that entire shifting on the field and knocking me out in the locker room kind of says you can't play."

Scott looked down, "Yeah, sorry about that. But I have found what I need to control it. I'll be fine."

Stiles tilted his head, "Found what?"

Scott responded, "Not what, who and Allison."

Stiles smirked, "Allison. Allison is somehow going to help you not go on a killing spree Friday night. You do realize how ridiculous that sounds right?"

Scott stood up, "Dude, it's not ridiculous. It's the truth. Plus I have to prove it for Derek and prove it to the twins."

Stiles initially felt his anger rise but confusion quickly set in, "You met Taylor and Tyler. And not in the death match with claws kind of way?"

Scott nodded, "Yeah. I'm sorry for thinking, well all the things that I thought that were wrong."

Stiles nodded, "About time. Now will you do me this favor and not play in the game on Friday."

The anger rose in Scott and he said, "I am playing Friday and that's final." Scott quickly grabbed his things and headed for class.

Stiles went to follow but the rush of students from the bell ringing kept him from pursuing. He slowly slinked out to his jeep. Stiles noticed that Jackson's Porsche was parked on the other side of his Jeep as he approached and the driver's side door opened when he neared his vehicle. Stiles nodded and said, "Hey Jackson." Jackson maneuvered around the Jeep and stood near Stiles, "Well if it isn't Stilinski? I thought you would still be in the hospital."

Stiles shook his head, "No, released about an hour ago."

Jackson smiled the smile of a victor, "That's good to hear. So have you had time to agree to my proposal?"

Stiles sighed and looked away, "You don't know what you are asking Jackson."

Jackson's expression darkened, "I think I do Stilinski and I think I will get what I want, like I always do."

As Jackson stood over Stiles, reveling in his victory, he felt the hard, heavy pressure of a strong hand grabbing his injured shoulder. He fought back through the pain as he turned to face the owner.

Tyler glared at Jackson and said, "What's up Stiles? And Jackson right? You invited my sister and I to your party, it's a shame we had to miss it. Now what is this that you want from my good friend Stiles?"

Jackson gritted through the pain and began to feel his anger rise to yell at this outsider but as soon as Tyler said Stiles' name, his eyes flashed blue. Jackson muttered, "Nothing."

Tyler squeezed the shoulder a bit more, "Come on Jacks, we are all friends here, right Stiles?"

Stiles looked at Jackson and Tyler and weakly muttered, "Stop."

Tyler looked to Stiles and released his grip, "Alright. I'll be good." He grinned as he looked back to Jackson, "Be careful what you wish for Whittemore, you might just get it."

Jackson said, "What do you know?"

Tyler shook his head, "I know what they say about the squeaky wheel."

Jackson glared at Tyler, "I could talk to the Argents."

Before Jackson could finish the statement, Tyler slammed him against Stiles' jeep and whispered, "And unlike Scott, I have no qualms about ripping your sad excuse for a self apart and leaving behind such a mess that they would need to do dental exams to id you." Tyler's fangs elongated as he leaned in close to Jackson's face. Jackson could feel the heat and menace that flowed from Tyler. "Next time you threaten someone, Jackson, you might want to remember that you have no power."

Tyler slowly released Jackson and brushed away the fake dirt from his shirt as his features returned to normal and said, "Now do me a favor and leave Stiles out of your petty, attention seeking, self-esteem validating behavior."

Stiles stood speechless as Jackson slinked back to his Porsche and drove off. Tyler looked to Stiles, "What? I owed you at least one to begin with."

Stiles shook his head, "I just didn't expect you to do that to Jackson."

Tyler smirked and shrugged, "It was nothing."

The casual way Tyler spoke of hurting and threatening Jackson made Stiles uncomfortable. His anxiety bled off and he asked, in a meek voice, "So, what is it that you were going to talk to me about?"

Tyler smiled and nodded, "Oh yeah, that. Our alpha is thinking about adding another member to the pack. Something about getting strong for the next challenges ahead of us. Yeah, he is looking at you Stiles."

Anxiety shifted to fear and Stiles said, "What? Why?"

Tyler shrugged again and lightheartedly said, "I don't know but it's an honor to be considered. Plus he doesn't seem like the type to change you without getting your permission first."

Stiles mumbled, "How gentlemanly of him."

Tyler rolled his eyes, "Just think about it. I'm going to head back and good luck convincing Scott."

Before Tyler could answer any questions on how he knew what he did, he was gone. Stiles crawled into his Jeep and went home.

Throughout the rest of the week Stiles attempted to convince Scott not to play and slowly but surely he was wearing on his best friend's resolve. He knew he would be able to convince Scott if he could reach him before the game. Just before lunch, Stiles darted down the hallway towards Scott's locker. As he was passed Coach's office, he noticed Lydia standing in the empty office.

Curiosity got the better of the young Stilinski and he stopped and walked to the entrance of the office. He looked at Lydia, who moved to sit on the edge of the desk. She gazed at the floor, just the right amount of strawberry blonde hair tumbled over her shoulder and her stylish, yet revealing outfit brought Stiles attention down and then back up to her face. Without looking up, Lydia said, "We've got to talk Stilinski, close the door."

Stiles swallowed audibly and stepped into the office and closed the door. He took a step towards Lydia and said, "What is it that you want to talk about? To me? Lydia? Lydia Martin?"

Lydia slowly raised her head to meet Stiles' gaze. In a soft tone she asked, "So why is Jackson making efforts to be your friend?

Stiles laughed nervously and said, "I don't know. Danny and Jackson just started hanging out with me at the beginning of the semester. I don't know why."

Lydia rolled her eyes, "Danny thought you were cute and hated that Scott was ignoring you."

A little shocked, Stiles replied, "Danny thought I was cute?"

Lydia sighed, "Yes and focus Stiles." Stiles grinned to himself and asked, "Focus on what?"

His nervousness showed and she said, in an authoritative tone, "Never mind. What is this I am hearing about you trying to convince Scott not to play?"

Stiles took a defensive step back and muttered, "It's for his own good, for everyone's."

Lydia laughed gently, "Do you think I care? Right now I date the captain of the lacrosse team and thanks to your friend Scott, he isn't up to peak performance. Not to mention being handled by your friend Tyler, so if Scott doesn't play then the team might lose. Then I would be dating the captain of the losing lacrosse team. I don't date losers."

Stiles laughed a hollow laugh and retorted, "If you think that is going to change my mind, it's not going to happen."

Lydia forcefully sighed and said, "So nothing I say will convince you?" She expertly moved her left hand and rested it on her hip. Stiles' eyes followed the hand and fingers as she began to play with her belt.

Stiles' eyes widened and he once again swallowed audibly with much difficulty, "I wouldn't say nothing." The blood rushed to his face and he nervously began, "I know you can be pretty persuasive when you want to be. I've always admired that about you Lydia. Admired sounds like the wrong word."

Lydia smiled and said, "Shut up and follow me Stilinski."

Stiles smiled and said, "Yes. Shutting up now. Now. No I mean now."

Lydia grabbed Stiles' hand and led him to the boiler room entrance, "Here, so we can, talk in private."

Stiles nodded and walked in, "It's kind of loud here, and I don't know how much talking we'll be able to do."

Lydia said, "Just head to the filing cabinets, I'll be right there."

Stiles obeyed and realized his foolishness when the door closed and locked behind him. He muttered, "Lydia?"

No response.

"Lydia? I think the door closed?"

No response.

"Lydia?"

Stiles ran to the door and tried to open it only to find it was locked on the other side. He spat, "Great. Locked in the boiler room. Without Lydia. I don't know how this day could get any worse."

Stiles remained trapped in the boiler room through the game. He couldn't help but expect to hear the sirens as he looked at his phone around the time that the game should be finishing up. He mocked the no signal sign on his phone and attempted to bang on the door, much like he did for the hours prior, to no avail. Not long after the game ended he heard the lock opening and Stiles rushed to the door.

Scott opened the door to the boiler room after unsuccessfully attempting to find Stiles earlier and tracking his scent there after the game. Stiles started, "If you think this was funny Lydia…Oh hey Scott."

Scott smiled a goofy smile at Stiles, "Dude, I did it. I controlled it."

Stiles eyes widened, "Dude, that's awesome."

Scott grinned, "And I kissed her. Allison. And she kissed me back."

Stiles slapped Scott on the back and said, "Yeah. That's my boy."

Scott sheepishly grinned at Stiles, "So, what was that about Lydia?"

Stiles laughed and said, "Let me tell you over victory pizza."


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own Teen Wolf.**

A Garden for Claudia- Chapter 13- Deserved

Stiles paced around his living room, his father standing authoritatively in the center as the teen attempted another argument. "Dad, I don't get why we have a curfew, or better yet why us non-adults are the only ones with a curfew."

The Sheriff's face kept its resolve as he said, "Because of the rash of animal attacks. Not to mention the mysterious circumstances with the body that was found on the trail. Which reminds me, you are under no circumstances to walk the trails until I say so."

Stiles flailed his limbs, "What?! Dad! You know I walk the trails to find herbs and things to transplant into my garden."

The Sheriff shook his head, "Not anymore, or at least until I know it is safe again."

Stiles rebutted, "Have they even determined a cause of death? It might not even be an animal attack."

The Sheriff shook his head, "That wouldn't change the curfew. The ME did say that the victim had bite marks but." The Sheriff stopped talking as he realized that he was about to share information that he shouldn't.

Stiles goaded, "But what dad?"

"You know I can't tell you what. It's an official investigation."

Stiles smirked, "And I am your junior detective."

The Sheriff sighed and walked back into the kitchen and sat at the table. There were multiple files open with grizzly scenes of carnage. He glanced up towards his son, only to find that Stiles was standing next to the table, surveying the files.

John glared at his son, "What do you think you are doing?"

Stiles quickly pulled a seat out from the table and sat down in it backwards as he began to skim over the files. "Helping! If I can't go meet my friends tonight, I could at least help you get to bed at a decent hour."

John responded simply, "No."

Stiles looked over the files and said, "So this guy here was a bus driver right?"

John sighed, "Yes. One of the mysterious animal attack victims. I need to go speak with Dr. Deaton to see if he can shed any light on these cases."

Stiles glanced over the files and asked, "So exactly how many people have been killed in these mysterious animal attacks?"

John sighed and picked up his glass of whiskey and took a sip before he said, "Counting the mystery woman, five."

Stiles asked, "Sounds like a serial killer or something."

John rubbed the bridge of his nose and said, "I thought the same thing but the marks, and method of killing. Someone would have to have at least a pair of attack dogs, or something bigger. It would be hard to keep something that vicious hidden for long."

Stiles mind wandered to the way Tyler acted to Jackson. He glanced over the pictures and saw one of a man ripped literally limb from limb. His face appeared clawed to ribbons and smashed in. Stiles asked, "Who was he?"

The Sheriff shook his head as he said, "A lowlife with a rap sheet a mile long. The interesting thing is that if the perp hadn't left his wallet, there is a good chance we wouldn't have ever been able to ID him."

Stiles tilted his head, "Why is that dad? I mean he had been booked before so finger prints could work."

John shook his head, "No, his finger prints had been chemically burned off. Part of his career involved arson, with chemical fires."

Stiles thought about it and had a nagging feeling about Tyler and these cases, "I am getting a little tired dad, I should head to bed." Stiles quickly got up and began to head towards the living room when his dad said, "Wait."

Stiles turned around and John said, "Your keys."

Stiles blinked a few times, "What?"

John repeated, "Your keys. Leave them on the table."

Stiles began to react when John said, "You won't need them tonight. Leave them and you can head up to bed."

Stiles sighed and tossed his keys on the table before heading upstairs to his room. He closed the door behind himself. He plopped onto the bed and stared at the ceiling when certain phrases came to mind.

 _We found our place, Stiles._

 _All we've done is hunted with the alpha, kind of a rite of initiation for the pack._

 _I have no qualms about ripping your sad excuse for a self apart and leaving behind such a mess that they would need to do dental exams to id you._

Stiles whispered to himself, "Are Tyler and Taylor killing people for their alpha? For Derek? What about Scott?"

Stiles slipped off to sleep as thoughts wandered.

Kate Argent's eyes only slid half open as she scanned the road on her way to her brother's house. She was arriving sooner than she originally planned and with the slew of "animal attacks", she knew the alpha was busy and had a pack. She looked over the newspaper clippings sitting in the passenger seat while she was stopped at a light and realized that they were targeting those involved with the fire. Kate resolved to finish what she started as she turned into the warehouse district, on her way to her brother's house.

Kate turned on the radio and focused on the road. She felt this eerie sensation that she was being followed. She checked her mirrors and saw nothing. As she looked back to the road, she almost missed stopping at a stop sign and almost hit the SUV that crossed in front of her. She shook her head and laughed to herself about being high strung as she continued her drive. As she entered a dark expanse of the road she felt a strong hit to the right side of her SUV. She looked in the mirror as she adjusted and saw a figure with glowing blue eyes. As she began to swerve to hit it, she felt a strong blow to the left side of her vehicle and once again saw another figure with blue eyes.

Kate spoke to herself, "They are trying to harry me." She once again attempted to clip the figure to the right when she heard a large figure jump onto the roof of her moving vehicle. "Oh no you don't." She said as she reached back for her shotgun in the back seat. She stepped on the gas and continued to speed up as she grabbed it. Before she could pull herself back to facing forward, the alpha smashed the driver's side window and attempted to reach in. She immediately slammed on brakes and sent the unaware alpha flying forward. He tumbled several hundred feet and the two betas ran after him.

Kate slammed the SUV in park and grabbed her hunting rifle from the back of the vehicle. As soon as she saw figures moving back her direction from where the alpha tumbled, she took aim and fired with her rifle. She heard the howl as the bullet made contact. She saw one of the figures grab the injured one and run in the opposite direction the larger figure ran.

Kate took up a fighting position using the front of the vehicle as a shield and tracked the alpha as he ran away. As she trailed him on the roof, another figure appeared and when he glanced back towards her, she saw his red eyes and took the shot. It sent the figure falling between the two buildings. It wasn't long before Chris showed up as back up for Kate.

Stiles was fast asleep with the ominous tone of the imperial march woke him up. He glanced at his phone and saw that it was after two and that Tyler was calling him. He quickly answered the phone and in a groggy voice said, "What's up?"

Taylor frantically replied on the other end, "It's Tyler. He's been shot and it's bad. Get here quickly and bring the salve."

Before Stiles could respond the call ended. Stiles quickly jumped out of reached for his keys only to remember that his dad took them and most likely had them locked in his gun cabinet to keep Stiles from getting to them before the morning. Stiles racked his brain on who to call and instinctively dialed Scott. After many unsuccessful rings, Stiles hung up. He glanced through the contacts until he saw it, a way to save Tyler and prove a point: Jackson Whittemore.

Stiles dialed Jackson and after two rings Jackson answered, "What is it Stiles?"

"Jackson, come to my house. You want to see what this power is about? Get here quickly."

Jackson didn't respond but from the hurried motion sounds in the background before the line disconnected, Stiles could tell he was rushing over. Stiles threw on his jeans, hoodie and grabbed the salve before he threw on his chucks. Stiles slowly crept out of his room and down the stairs and barely made it out of the front door before Jackson flew into the driveway in his Porsche.

Stiles ran to the car and jumped into the passenger seat. Jackson looked to Stiles, "Where are we going?"

Stiles' mind blanked for a moment before he looked at his phone and saw the text message for the address.

Taylor paced around the warehouse that she took Tyler into. She kept listening for more shots or the movements of someone trying to get in. Tyler laid on the cold concrete floor as blue smoke rose from the shot he took to his lung on the left side. He struggled to breath and his eyes flashed on and off blue. He looked to his sister, "Stiles is on the way?"

Taylor responded, "Yeah, now stay quiet. That hunter is still in the area and it sounds like she has back up."

Tyler coughed and said, "This is pretty serious, isn't it?"

Taylor walked to her brother's side and kneeled down next to him. She took his hand and could instantly feel the cold. She sighed and said, "Yeah, but Stiles will save us."

Tyler asked, "What about our alpha?"

Taylor looked into her brother's eyes, "He got away. From both her and the alpha stalking us."

Tyler smiled a little as black blood trickled out of his mouth, "That's good at least."

Taylor heard the two vehicles leave and squeezed her brother's hand, "We should be safe for now."

Tyler chuckled and coughed up more black blood, "I don't know how much longer I have. It's getting hard to see."

Tears welled in Taylor's eyes, "Don't say that. Stiles will be here soon." As soon as she uttered the words she heard the rumble of the Porsche.

Tyler muttered, "He got Jackson to bring him." After a large coughing fit he muttered, "Fitting."

Taylor heard and smelled the two young men as they approached and rushed to the door to open it. As soon as she opened the door, Stiles and Jackson ran inside the warehouse. Stiles ran over to Tyler with Taylor as Jackson slowly walked up and observed from a few feet away.

Stiles grabbed the salve and opened it. Tyler coughed a bit more and reached for Stiles' hand. Stiles took Tyler's hand with his left and fingered out some salve with his right hand. He said, "Hang in there Tyler, it's going to be alright." Tyler smiled, his teeth covered with black blood and said in a serious tone, "I wanted to say Thank you Stiles and ask you to take care of Taylor."

Stiles shook his head as he jammed the salve into the wound which instantly caused Tyler's body to buckle against the pain. He almost shouted, "You'll be fine Tyler, you can take care of Taylor yourself."

Taylor watched in fear as she watched her brother struggle against the pain. All three teens watched as Tyler's wounds didn't heal and the blue smoke began to dissipate. Tyler looked to Stiles and Jackson and said, "I'm sorry." His head slowly turned to Taylor and said, "I love you sis."

Tears ran down Taylor's face as she watched her brother breathe his last breath. Stiles muttered, "Why didn't it work? What happened?"

Taylor, consumed by grief and rage, wolfed out. Jackson watched in awe and was mesmerized with how beautiful she looked wolfed out. Stiles weakly whispered, "I'm sorry." She charged towards Stiles. She was able to pick him up and toss him aside before Jackson stepped between them. She glared at Jackson and said, "He's dead." She let out a mournful howl and charged towards Jackson. She was able to slash the jock's forearm before he pinned her arms against his body and chest.

She struggled against the hold but found her strength slowly fading away. Jackson whispered into her ear, "Let it out. I am here for you but I won't let you hurt my friend. If you want to fight it out, you'll fight me."

Taylor growled at first but slowly slipped from anger to sorrow as she cried against Jackson's chest. Jackson leaned his head forward and released his grip on Taylor's arms. He held her as she wept.

Stiles slowly got up and watched as Jackson held Taylor. He walked over to Tyler's body and kneeled beside him. With one hand, he closed Tyler's eyes which still glowed blue as the young wolf stared into oblivion.

Stiles asked quietly, "What happened?"

Taylor regained her composure and stepped away from Jackson. She walked over to Stiles and her brother and looked down at Tyler. "We were hunting her. The alpha says she needs to die for what she did. Just like the others."

Stiles glared at Taylor, "What do you mean "just like the others"?"

Taylor returned the glare, "They were all people who want to kill us and have in the past."

Jackson stepped towards the two and asked, "What are we going to do about Tyler?"

Taylor and Stiles looked at Jackson, their expressions of sorrow and loss evident. Jackson said, "Alright, I will take Stiles home, since his dad will be expecting him to be going to school in a couple of hours and then I will come back and help you bury your brother, Taylor."

Stiles attempted to argue but resigned to the decision. Jackson and Stiles left Taylor to mourn her brother as they went back to Stiles' home. During the drive, Stiles asked Jackson, "Why are you helping? I know you didn't like Tyler."

Jackson continued watching the road as he explained, "It's not about liking him, it's about helping someone deal with loss."

Stiles nodded and took a few moments to let the human side of Jackson sink in before he said, "This is also why I think you should stop chasing the bite."

Jackson smirked and glanced at Stiles for a moment before looking back to the road, "The bite?"

Stiles sighed, his resolve worn and said, "The bite of an alpha can turn someone into a werewolf if it doesn't kill them." Stiles shook his head and said, "If you don't want to be a part of this world, you can back out now and no one will think twice, I promise you."

Jackson laughed a sarcastic, shallow laugh, "Do you honestly think I would be able to step out of this world? I was wrapped up in it before I even knew it existed. Don't forget the jogger."

Stiles thought back to the part of the report and to Jackson and Danny's presence at the police station and said, "I guess not. For your own sake, don't go after the change."

Jackson veiled his intentions as he lied to Stiles, "Don't worry. I have no intentions of chasing the bite now."

They reached Stiles' house and after their goodbyes, Stiles snuck inside. Jackson drove back to the warehouse and found Taylor laying on her brother's chest. She whispered as Jackson walked over, "I keep expecting to hear his heart beat and feel him breathe."

Jackson took a deep breath before he kneeled with her, "It's understandable. I know you don't want to hear this but we should move him to his final resting place soon."

Taylor looked up at Jackson, he face freshly streaked with tears and agreed. They loaded the body into his car and drove to the preserve. They took his body to an area near the creek that ran through the preserve and buried him. They didn't finish until long after the sun rose.

Taylor looked at Jackson after they finished and said, "I don't know why you helped. You know my alpha sees you as a threat."

Jackson smirked, "I helped because it was the right thing to do. I also figured that I might be viewed that way with the last time I spoke with your brother. Have I, at least, shown you that I am not a threat?"

Taylor nodded and said, "I guess we were wrong about you Jackson."

Jackson smiled his cocky smile, "I'm glad I can still surprise people, in a good way. I wouldn't be me if I didn't offer you a ride home."

Taylor looked away and said, "Home. I am staying with my alpha for the moment."

Jackson responded, "Then let me take you there."

Taylor glanced at Jackson and narrowed her eyes in an attempt to assess his intentions before fatigue and sorrow spoke for her, "That should be alright."

The two walked to Jackson's car and drove to another area in the preserve. It looked to be a cave that was once boarded up. When Jackson stopped the vehicle, Taylor said her thanks and got out of the car and walked into the cave. An exhausted but determined Jackson drove home.

Stiles was barely able to drag himself out of bed for school and made certain to take a little extra Adderall to help make it through the day. He got cleaned up and dressed and trudged down the stairs just in time to miss his father going off to work. The files from the kitchen were gone but his keys were sitting on the table with a note.

It read:

 _Thanks for listening to me and not going out last night. I just don't want anything bad to happen to you. Have a good day at school. I love you son._

Stiles fought back the pit in his stomach from guilt as he made his breakfast and went to school.

When Stiles reached the school, his phone began to ring. He glanced at the screen and noticed that it was Scott calling him. He answered the phone and began, "Sorry about calling last night so late."

Scott interrupted and said, "Stiles, I need your help, come to the clinic."

Stiles responded, "You aren't at school?"

Scott frantically said, "No, it's serious. Get here right away."

Stiles quickly pulled out of his parking spot and drove to the clinic. When he reached the clinic, he noticed Scott's bike chained up in the back. He walked to the back entrance and saw pools of black blood near the back door. Stiles opened the back door and was surprised to find it unlocked. When he entered he heard groans of pain coming from the examination room. He said, "Scotty, I'm here" as he walked into the examination room.

Scott was standing next to the table and laying on top of the table was a shirtless Derek, holding his left arm. Derek's eyes glowed red and black blood oozed from the wound on his elbow. Stiles cautiously walked up and asked, "Was he shot by a hunter last night?"

Scott quickly looked to Stiles, "Yeah, how did you know?" Derek glanced to Stiles and said, "What is he doing here?"

Stiles shook his head and laughed sarcastically, "Because that same hunter killed my friend last night and to try and save your life, Sourwolf."

Derek growled and shook his head, "We need to wolfsbane that did this. We need it before the toxin reaches my heart. Go find the hunter."

Stiles rolled his eyes, "It won't work. I tried saving Tyler last night with it and he died anyway."

Scott looked with horror to Stiles, "What?"

Stiles nodded and reached into his pocket. He remembered he left the salve in his jeans from last night's adventure and tossed it to Scott. Scott caught the salve and asked, "The hunter had this?"

Stiles walked closer to Derek and said, "No, but you know how many varieties of aconite I grow in the garden. You might call them my mom's favorites."

Scott opened the container and his eyes glowed yellow as he smelled the contents. Derek noticed the smell and reached for the container. Stiles grabbed it back from Scott and fingered a good portion out. He looked to Derek, "I am going to try this anyway but if you try to bite me, I will have you fixed and since we are in the clinic, know that I am serious on that threat."

Derek snarled at Stiles in response. Stiles flinched but continued to apply the salve into Derek's wound. After the initial groan of pain, the black veins around the wound disappeared. Slowly Derek's body healed and pushed the bullet out of the wound. Stiles and Scott both looked surprised as the wound healed up and Derek's pale color returned to a normal hue. Quietly, Stiles asked, "Why didn't it save Tyler?"

Scott ran around the table and hugged Stiles, "Thank you. I am glad I called you to help. I owe you one."

Derek sat up and looked to Scott, "I want to talk to your friend in private."

Scott released the hug and looked at Derek, "No trying to kill Stiles, he just saved your life."

Derek glared at Scott, "I am not going to kill Stiles."

Scott nodded and walked towards the entrance, "I'll get my backpack so we can head to school. Can I get a ride Stiles?"

Stiles looked to Scott, "Sure. I'll talk with the alpha, then we'll leave."

Scott stepped out of the examination room and closed the door. Derek looked to Stiles, "What is your game? You keep popping up and I can't tell if you are a hunter or something worse."

Stiles indignantly responded, "My game?! How about try to make it through high school without being shot or maimed and hopefully without my friends being shot or maimed. If I were a hunter would I have saved you? As far as popping up, I keep getting thrown into situations where if I don't do something, people get hurt or die. Do you know what that feels like?"

Derek's fury slowly drained and he nodded as he said, "I do."

Stiles sighed as he released his own anger, "I have a question for you."

Derek raised an eyebrow, "Alright."

Stiles paced the room as he begun, "Are you ordering Scott, Taylor, and Tyler to kill people? I heard from Taylor that there were certain people who needed to die because they had tried to kill you in the past."

Derek smirked, "I don't know Taylor or Tyler and I haven't told Scott to kill anyone."

Stiles shook his head, "It doesn't make sense. All of the victims were bitten, torn apart or worse. Plus Taylor and Tyler told me they were a part of the Hale pack."

Derek responded, "That's not true. I only have Scott."

Stiles asked, "Your sister?"

Derek looked to the floor, "Is dead. She was the jogger. I found her torso as a gift."

Stiles mumbled, "Brutal."

Derek glared at Stiles, "Are you done with the questions?"

Stiles asked, "One more, so why does Chris Argent want you dead?"

Derek angrily stood up and snarled in Stiles' face, "I don't know why the Argents want me dead, but it wouldn't be the first time they killed my family."

Stiles stepped back, "What are you talking about?"

Derek stepped towards Stiles, "The arson, you should think twice about working for that hunter."

Stiles spat back, "I don't work for the Argents."

Derek glared, "Could've fooled me."

Scott ran in and stepped between Derek and Stiles. He said, "Calm down."

Derek glared at Scott, "Your friend needs to learn to shut up."

Stiles responded, "What? I should not tell people what they need to know? Sounds like a Sourwolf I know."

Scott pushed Stiles back and said, "Dude shut up." He glared at Derek, "Derek, He did just save your life."

Derek responded, "I didn't ask him to."

Stiles spat back, "You're welcome."

Scott guided Stiles towards the exit and said, "We are going to school now."

Derek responded, "Scott, we aren't done."

Scott shot back, "For now we are. I will call you later."

Derek growled as Scott took Stiles out of the building. As they finished loading the bike into the jeep, Stiles said, "Hey, you stood up for me to your alpha. Thanks."

Scott smiled his goofy smile, "Dude, we are best friends."

They reached the school and were able to explain away their tardiness and enjoyed a somewhat peaceful school day.

Later that evening, Jackson left his house after his parents went to sleep. They hadn't asked why he didn't go to class and he certainly wasn't going to explain. He drove back to the preserve and to the cave. He slid in through the entrance and said, "Hello? Is anyone here?"

As he stepped into the dank cavern, he grumbled to himself for forgetting to bring a flashlight and used the light from his cell phone to guide his stepped. When he entered a larger chamber, he noticed a pair of red eyes in the back of the room.

The alpha said, "You are either incredibly brave or incredibly stupid, Jackson Whittemore."

Jackson slowly swallowed the knot of fear in his throat, "You know why I am here."

The alpha sniffed the air and responded, "What makes you think you are worthy?"

Jackson smirked and said, "If Scott is good enough, I know I am."

The alpha released a dull rumble of a laugh, "I didn't bite Scott but he seems to be a good choice. As for you, you should know that if you only know your worth when comparing it to someone, you are worthless."

Jackson stepped forward, anger fueling his movements, "I am not worthless!"

The alpha quickly moved out of view and Jackson stumbled for a moment but realized quickly that the alpha was behind him as he whispered, "You are right. You have used and manipulated your friends, your family, strangers. You are spoiled with always getting what you want. You are so blind that you don't even know how to tap into your potential."

Jackson could feel his courage disappear as the fear of death began to flood his thoughts, "I-I-I didn-n't"

The alpha breathed on the back of Jackson's neck as he whispered, "I love the sound of your heart. You just realized that I can kill you any moment now."

Jackson mumbled, "B-b-but"

Moving from left ear to right the alpha said, "Jackson, I will never give you the bite."

Jackson swallowed deeply and dropped his phone, "D-d-don't kill me."

Jackson could feel the maniacal grin that he was certain the alpha wore. The alpha whispered, "I am going to give you exactly what you deserve."

Jackson flinched in the darkness as he heard a guttural, threatening howl erupt from behind him. His heart raced and threatened to jump out of his chest as he grew incredibly lightheaded and fell to the dark, moist, cave floor. He felt the searing hot pain that rage through his back. His body overwhelmed his senses as it screamed the signals of all-encompassing pain to his brain. After a few brief moments, he lost consciousness.


	14. Chapter 14

A Garden for Claudia- Chapter 14

 **I don't own Teen Wolf**

 _Sorry for my extend break from writing. Life happens but I hope I am able to carry this story to completion. I hope you enjoy._

Stiles waited in the parking lot at the school. He was early since he wanted to meet up with Jackson. He hadn't seen nor heard from him in a few days, which by itself wasn't a bad thing, but another body was found and the remains were yet to be able to be identified. He mumbled to himself, "I bet he went to see the alpha anyway."

As Stiles paced around the parking lot, Danny drove up and parked next to Stiles' jeep. As he stepped out of the vehicle, he shot Stiles' an inquisitive look. "Why are you pacing around the parking lot? You know that next to no one is here yet."

Danny's words snapped Stiles out of his reverie and he managed a half-hearted smile and said, "Hey Danny. I was actually waiting for Jackson to get here. I kinda wanted to talk to him about something, you know stuff…for the team and, uh, practices and drills that, you know, maybe I could do that would help me get better."

Danny snickered to himself and pulled out his phone. He opened it and showed the text to Stiles. It read:

 **JAX: Dude, just landed in Heathrow. Some cousin or aunt or something is getting married and had to attend. I'll be back in a week or so. Lead practices and don't let McCall screw things up.**

Stiles mumbled, "He went to England? That doesn't make sense."

Danny laughed, "When you get to know Jackson a bit longer, this makes complete sense. Mr. Whittemore is all about appearances."

Stiles looked at the text and noticed the time stamp for last Friday, just after 9 pm. He looked at Danny and asked, "Why does Jackson mention Scott? I thought he only cared about Scott on the field, or maybe at school but aren't Lydia and Allison friends? It just seems weird."

Danny shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe he doesn't trust Scott or maybe he just doesn't like Scott. Then again, Scott did show him up at practice and put him in the hospital and Jackson does know how to carry a grudge."

They grabbed their bags and began to walk into the school as the conversation continued, "Yeah, but why doesn't Lydia say something to Jackson?"

Danny smirked at Stiles as he barely held back a laugh, "Really? First, Jackson wouldn't listen to a word Lydia said unless it benefitted him and Secondly, Lydia encourages it. She likes that Scott can knock Jackson down a peg when she verbally can't"

Stiles blinked a few times as he reached his locker, "I didn't realize. I thought they were closer."

Danny shook his head, "Oh they are close, but that is just one of the ways they treat each other."

Stiles broke away from Danny when he saw his boyfriend walking up to them. The young Stilinski wandered down the halls towards his locker. He closed the locker door after he got the books he needed. When he did, Lydia Martin was standing on the other side. Immediately she interrogated, "Why does Jackson want to talk after he gets back?"

Stiles stumbled backwards from the blindsided question, "Um, I don't know. Maybe he is deciding where he wants to go for college. Maybe you got a scholarship and he knows that where he wants to go and where you plan on going may be far apart and he is worried about how you will react. Then again maybe he just found a new hair gel or jacket and wanted to get your approval."

Lydia pursed her lips at the verbal hand grenade, "One, Jackson doesn't need a scholarship. Two, he doesn't care what I think about where he goes. Three, I am the one who picks out both his hygiene products and his fashionable attire so are you actually going to be helpful or should I just go find out from Danny?"

Stiles shrugged, "I just don't know anything. What does Allison think?"

Lydia brushed back her hair with an off-hand swipe, "I don't know. I haven't heard from her since she got grounded for skipping school on her birthday with your friend."

Stiles raised an eyebrow, "My friend?" After a moment, it clicked, "Oh you mean Scott. What? Scott skipped classes? I didn't know he did that. Good choice of days though."

Lydia tilted her head, "Whatever. I'll find out the answer. I always do." She stepped away from Stiles and continued down the hallway.

Stiles stared off for a moment before he turned towards her, "But what about the time in the basement."

She continued to walk without acknowledging him. "Lydia?"

Stiles shook his head and turned to begin walking. He almost collided into Scott. "Whoa, didn't see you there."

Scott smiled, "Yeah sorry about that. I forget sometimes and accidentally sneak up on people."

Stiles shrugged, "It's okay. Hey, did you hear anything about the body that was found?"

Scott and Stiles walked to the courtyard area as they talked, "Just that he was close to our age."

Stiles nodded, "Yeah, my dad is keeping the information tight. He won't even let me close to the file."

Scott asked, "Is it like the others?"

Stiles nodded, "Apparently so. So it isn't Derek doing this right?"

Scott nodded, "Yeah. He gave me this entire we are predators but not killers talk. Seemed kinda weird but some of the things he says and does are kind of weird so I guess it makes sense."

"Dude, how did Derek respond to you standing up to him?"

Scott grinned, "He broke my nose."

Stiles gasped, "What? That bad?"

Scott laughed, "Not bad at all. Usually he cracks a few ribs during training. This time, only a broken nose."

Stiles' eyes widened as he responded, "He sounds violent. I think you need a new Yoda, definitely a new Yoda you need."

Scott shook his head, "He isn't that bad. I think you two might actually get along if you took the time to talk to each other."

Stiles retorted, "Because that worked out so well last time. He seemed pretty agro last time and that was after I saved his life."

"Well Derek is usually pretty agro so I wouldn't take it personally."

The two teens had a good laugh and continued to class.

Derek walked into the hospital room that contained his uncle. Peter sat in the wheel chair near motionless. He vacantly stared out the window as Derek walked over to him.

Derek said, "I don't know if you can hear me but things are changing here. If you were conscious I know you could tell that I am an alpha now. I even picked up a beta, smart enough kid that doesn't know the meaning of the word quit. I wish that was the only reason I was here. There is another pack here and they are killing people. They claim to be the Hale pack but only 4 of us managed to survive the fire. Lara's dead and I am pretty sure this new alpha is to blame. So if there is anything you can tell me, now would be a good time."

Derek grabbed the wheelchair and turned it so Peter would face him. He raised his voice as he pleaded with his invalid uncle, "Please, if you can just give me a sign. Anything. This pack is bringing hunters here. We are all in danger so help me stop them. Just wake up."

A young candy striper stuck her head in the room, "Hey, stop yelling at him." She walked in, her long dark hair pulled back into a ponytail swished as she entered the room. She spoke with conviction as she said, "He has been like this for years. Do you think yelling at him is going to change anything? He'll wake up when he is ready."

Derek lowly growled as he pushed past her into the hallway. By the time he arrived at the first floor via the elevator, her scent hit him. She was a werewolf. Derek quickly turned around and ran back to Peter's room. When he reached the room it was empty. He tried to pick up either her scent or Peter's but there was a convenient bleach spill just outside of the room which killed his ability to follow their scent.

Derek cursed himself as he left the hospital. Not only did he have to deal with the Argents, Scott's drama, and whatever was going on with this Stiles, but he had to find the werewolf that abducted his uncle.

The rest of the week flew by uneventfully. It was Friday evening and once again Stiles found himself at home alone. Originally Scott was going to come over but another impromptu date with Allison killed his chances at brotherly bonding time. Stiles wandered downstairs and into his dad's study. He saw the files on his desk next to the empty tumbler that the Sheriff left before he went to bed the night prior. One file was still open and Stiles couldn't help but look at it.

It was the file on a student from Beacon Hills High, Matt Daehler. Stiles picked up the file and began to read. The young man was found slashed on his legs and torso but his cause of death was drowning. He was found in a creek on the Preserve. Most unusual of all was that his eyes were removed post mortem. The eyes were never found.

Stiles mumbled to himself, "I wonder what he saw or maybe who he saw that pissed on the Hale pack." Stiles pulled out his phone and texted Scott:

 **Dude, do you kno a Matt Daehler**

 **Wolf bro: I don't think so**

 **What about the guy in Lit**

 **Wolf bro: The quiet guy with the camera?**

 **Yeah**

 **Wolf bro: What about him?**

 **That was Matt**

 **Wolf bro: What?**

 **Yeah. I wonder why he was chosen**

 **Wolf bro: Revenge?**

Stiles read through the file and noticed that besides one charge for stalking that was later dropped that Matt didn't have a criminal history.

 **Doubtful, only history pervy not danger**

 **Wolf bro; I don't know. I can ask Derek**

 **Alpha = No**

 **Wolf bro: I don't know why you hate him**

 **Don't need a reason**

 **Jackson: Stiles, meet me at the school. It's important.**

 **Wolf Bro: Such a cop out.**

Stiles looked at the timestamp on the message: 9:13 PM. He wondered why Jackson would want to meet him after getting back but also why he would want to meet at school.

 **Jackson wants me to meet him**

 **Wolf bro: Don't do it**

 **You haven't even heard where**

 **Wolf bro: Don't care, he's planning something**

 **Either way l8r**

Stiles hopped into Roscoe and drove to the school. When he arrived, he saw Jackson's Porsche parked next to the entrance to the Social Studies and Arts section. The door was slightly cracked open with a bit of chain hanging from one of the long bar push handles.

Stiles slowly stepped out of his Jeep and looked at the door. While he stood there another vehicle pulled into the parking lot. Lydia got out of the driver side while Danny exited the passenger side. Lydia made a beeline for Stiles.

"I knew you know something. Danny and I have some questions for Jackson. So Stilinski, why is he lying to us?"

Stiles looked at Lydia and Danny and asked, "Lying? I don't know anything about Jackson lying. What was he lying about?"

Danny nodded, "I wished I would've picked up on it sooner. Jackson said he went to England."

Lydia glared at Danny, "But he told me he went upstate."

Stiles interrupted, "But maybe he lied to one of you because of the other."

Lydia cut Stiles off before he could continue, "I called Jackson's aunt upstate, His family wasn't there this week."

Danny continued, "And Jackson didn't go to England since his on the ground text would mean he left here at 1 on Friday afternoon. He picked me up from school that afternoon at 215."

Lydia responded, "Yeah, Jackson is lying to us."

Stiles grinned, "So why are you two here?"

Danny said, "Because Jackson texted us and told us to meet him here."

Stiles nodded, "Ditto."

Lydia stepped away from the two young men towards the school door, "Well only one way to find out why."


	15. Chapter 15

A Garden for Claudia- Chapter 15

I don't own Teen Wolf

Scott reflected on the last week as he waited for Derek to pick him up for some urgent business. Allison's birthday had gone well with them skipping school and wandering around the forest. By sheer luck they ran into one of the deputies on patrol and made it back to school in time to attend the parent teacher conferences. He didn't know how she did it but Allison managed to convince her parents that she skipped classes to hang out with friends on the school grounds and while she didn't attend, she already made up the work she missed. While they were initially angry, they understood their daughter wanting to cut loose a little on her birthday in a controlled environment.

He smiled to himself as he attended the conferences with his mother even though he didn't have to. He enjoyed the time he spent with his mother since he rarely had time with her. School had become overwhelming and Derek's training hadn't let up but with Allison as his anchor and Derek assisting with his school work as much as his werewolf training his grades were pretty good. The only complaint he heard was from Coach, "I don't understand how McCall can do a front flip past a defender and release a ball to score on the field but can't differentiate between the Gross Domestic Product and the Gross National Product. Besides that he's a pretty okay student."

As Scott reflected he realized that something was missing from the norm, Stiles. Normally they would compare grades and make plans to help Scott do better in classes but this semester turned out drastically different. It was almost as if the world didn't allow them to have time for their friendship. He sighed as he thought, "Maybe this is what growing up is about."

He looked at his phone just after his message tone dinged and noticed that it was almost 7 PM.

 **Ally: Hey what are you doing?**

 **Waiting for a friend**

 **Ally: Want to come over?**

 **L** **Busy. Raincheck?**

 **Ally:** **J** **Text me later.**

Scott hated having to lie to Allison about the werewolf side of things. He knew that he couldn't just involve her and that Derek would lose his shit if he found out that he was thinking about bringing her in. Her dad would be an issue though as a hunter. Scott smiled a little since the way things were at the moment weren't bad at all.

Derek drove up shortly after, "Get in the car."

Scott ran to the passenger's side and climbed into the Camaro. Derek drove towards the school. Scott asked, "Where are we going?"

Derek growled as he responded, "I think the other alpha had one of his betas kidnap Peter."

Scott nodded and softly asked, "So what are we doing now?"

Derek shot Scott a glare and faced the road again, "I picked up her scent again. I am pretty sure they have him near the school."

Scott's expression reeked of confusion, "Why would the other alpha kidnap Peter? He's still nonresponsive right?"

Derek spoke harshly, "Yes but that means the other alpha knows Peter knows something. There are other ways to find out information that don't involve someone being able to talk."

Scott blinked a few times as the information sank in, "So we are going to hunt them down at the school?"

Derek spat, "Do you always ask so many questions?"

Scott shook his head and looked out the window as they drove to the school. Derek parked his car next to the bleachers of the lacrosse field and stepped out. Scott followed and started trying to pick up a scent.

Derek remarked, "Did you catch her scent?"

Initially Scott paced a little, the smells of the forest and field fighting against his ability to find her scent. He picked up a familiar scent of a female werewolf. Taylor's.

When he picked up the scent, Scott looked to Derek, "I know that scent. She is one of the omegas that Stiles saved. Taylor."

Derek charged over to Scott and slammed him against the bleacher, "Who is she?"

Scott caught his breath and stilled his nerves as he said, "Stiles said something about her finding a pack. Taylor and Tyler tied me up once and I spoke with their alpha but I couldn't tell you what he looks like. I just saw his eyes from the shadows. But is there another Hale pack?"

Derek shook his head, "No, I have an idea who might be claiming that. It's also why we need to find Peter."

Scott nodded as Derek slowly loosened his grip. The older wolf said, "Alright, let's find Taylor."

The two caught her scent and stepped into the forest. Making deliberate movements as they maneuvered, the two predators moved quickly and quietly. The scent took them through the woods to the far back end of the gym. They caught Peter's scent in the woods but lost it when they passed by the maintenance building for the gym and pool. The chemicals were just two strong to allow them to follow the trail.

Scott looked to Derek, "What do we do? Do you think they went into the school?"

Derek shook his head in frustration which grew into rage as Scott's phone went off. He glared at the teen as Scott absentmindedly texted a message and turned off his phone. Before he could put it away, the Sourwolf smack the phone out of the innocent teen's hands.

Scott protested, "Hey. You didn't have to do that."

Derek growled, "Well we are hunting down another alpha which doesn't need your."

Scott watched Derek as he began to berate him but a shadow fell over the alpha shortly into it. Derek's words were cut off as the large grey mottled alpha wrapped its jaws around his alpha's throat from behind and launched the Hale into the forest. Scott watched the blood fly and his alpha crumple into a motionless pile.

Scott growled and wolfed out as he heard a familiar voice behind him, "Tsk tsk Scott. You should've known better than to stalk us."

Scott turned around just in time to see Taylor smile before the blow that knocked him out landed.

Allison sat at her desk, admiring the necklace that her Aunt Kate gave her while she aimlessly flipped through the pages of a book of the Beast of Gevaudan. She glanced over at her phone which hadn't reacted since her last text to Scott. Lydia would normally be texting her about what party they should go to and what they should wear but with Jackson back in town it was radio silence.

She sighed as she heard an argument downstairs. Whenever Aunt Kate visited she would argue and fight with her dad. Technically she was supposed to be grounded for skipping school but since Kate came to her rescue, the punishment wasn't even enforced.

She was upset that Scott wasn't able to come over before her parents came home but his busy response was more annoying. She looked into the mirror and spoke to herself, "I am not going to wait for him to message. I am strong. I am not a damsel in distress."

Allison picked up her phone and texted Scott

 **Dad and Aunt are fighting. I know you are busy but where are you?**

 **Scotty: I'm at the school.**

Allison thought about the response for a moment. It was after 8 pm. She thought to herself what could Scott possibly be doing at the school. She thought, "Maybe he had practice or had to do something for coach. He was the Co-Captain of the team so maybe that's why he was busy." Allison smiled to herself as she grabbed her phone and headed downstairs. What better way to get away from her family drama than to surprise her boyfriend.

Lydia began to walk up to the entrance when the flash of headlights illuminated them from the parking lot. Stiles stumbled over his words, "Alright, this is when we get caught by the police for breaking and entered a government building."

Lydia glared at Stiles as the other vehicle parked next to her car. She said, "That's not a cruiser. It looks like Allison's car."

Stiles gasped, "What?" He looked back and saw Allison walking towards them. She looked a little confused but smiled as she asked, "What are you doing here?"

Lydia rolled her eyes, "Jackson. He came back into town today and decided to ask us to come to the school."

Allison nodded, "I guess Jackson was the person Scott was busy with at the school. When I last texted him, that's where he said he was."

Danny looked at the two, "Since when would Jackson plan something with McCall?"

Stiles nodded, "Yeah. Something isn't right."

Allison shook her head and texted Scott. "I think you two are overreacting."

After a few moments, Lydia said, "Well, Did he message anything back?"

Allison pursed her lips, "No. Maybe he just has poor reception in the building."

Stiles shook his head, "So we are going to play along with this game, aren't we?"

Lydia turned around and walked towards the entrance, "Jackson has some explaining to do."

The three quickly followed the red head as she walked into the school. The hallways were dark except for the emergency exit lights which cast the metal lockers and white floors with a red hue. The eerie silence gripped them as Lydia's heels clinked against the floors. They slowly moved down the hallways, the cold breeze whipping through the hallways as they passed the closed doors of classrooms. Danny looked to the floor and saw the faint outline of shoe prints from someone that walked in the light mud earlier.

He pointed to the floor, "These look pretty fresh. Maybe Jackson or Scott made them."

Stiles nodded and smiled, "Good work Dann-O"

Danny glared at the grinning Stilinski before they followed the footprints towards the gym. When they reached the entrance the door was cracked open and the gym itself was completely dark inside.

Stiles walked up to the door and placed his hand on the door handle, "Well, it looks like we've reached the end of the prints. Do we find out if they are inside?"

Lydia rolled her eyes and pushed open the door. The popular teen stepped inside the gym with the other three following. When they made it through the threshold, the overhead lights of the gymnasium flashed on and illuminated the spectacle in the center.

Jackson was unconscious, strapped to a wheelchair at the half court mark on the basketball court. His clothes were filthy and a line of dried blood showed from the side of his head. He looked like he had been beaten over the last week. Next to him was Scott. The tanned teen was tied to a metal chair from one of the other classrooms. A line of blood dripped from the side of his head and was beginning to make a puddle next to the chair as his head hung limp.

The four ran up to the two restrained teens and Danny moved to remove the straps that restrained Jackson while Stiles followed suit with Scott's. Jackson began to groan as Danny released the straps and said, "What is going on? Danny?"

Danny looked to his best friend, "I don't know Jax but yeah, it's me. I am going to get you out of this soon."

Scott began to regain consciousness as he struggled against the straps that Stiles was working on. He mumbled, "Derek."

Stiles asked, "Dude, did Derek do this to you? What happened?"

Scott just weakly mumbled, "Derek. Taylor."

As Stiles began to untie the restraints a loud grinding noise was heard off in the distance. Stiles finished with Scott's straps as Danny lifted Jackson out of the wheelchair and guided the injured jock to stand, putting much of his weight on Danny. Lydia moved to the opposite side and helped carry Jackson.

Stiles pulled Scott to his feet as Allison stepped over to help them carry Scott. Allison said, "I don't know what's going on but we need to get out of here."

The teens maneuvered themselves to the gym entrance when the PA system went off. A familiar female voice spoke through it, "You've found them. But make no mistake, the hunt has just begun."

Stiles looked to the speaker and quietly whispered to himself, "Taylor?" Jackson glanced over to the teen and grinned slightly. Lydia barked, "Alright. Let's get out of here." The group carried the two groggy victims toward the exit that they entered through. They moved as quickly as they could carry them and began to hear the rumblings of something large running their way through the halls. Danny reached the door first and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. He looked out the window and saw that the doors were blocked by the large metal industrial dumpsters the school used.

Frightened, Danny said, "We can't go out this way. They have it blocked."

The teens turned around and saw the dark, shadow outline of a large beast with glowing red eyes. The PA once again activated, "Can't go out that way."

Stiles' eyes darted around and he shouted, "Into the classroom." The six teens ran into the classroom as the beast charged towards them. The managed to get the door closed as the beast crashed into the doors.

Everyone but Stiles began to frantically move the desks and chairs in front of the door. Stiles yelled, "Guys." They continued to move things as the beast made contact with the classroom door. Stiles continued, "Guys!" After sliding the teacher's desk in front of the door, Stiles yelled, "Stop."

The group looked to Stiles and Lydia asked, "Why?" Stiles motioned with his hands to the wall of windows behind him, "We aren't safe in here. We have to keep moving."

Jackson stepped towards Stiles, seemingly more alert and well than before, "Where should we go then?"

Stiles looked to the door at the back of the room and walked towards it. Danny said, "Stiles, that just leads to their storage closet."

Stiles looked back and grinned, "I know."

Lydia remarked, "I am not piling into a tiny storage closet with five other people while we waiting for whatever that thing was to tear down the door and kill us."

Stiles groaned as he opened the door, "Have you ever heard that sometimes the best way to get over a problem is to rise above it?"

Scott remarked, as his wounds didn't appear to bother him anymore as well, "Dude, what do you mean?"

Stiles motioned with his hands to the ladder that was used to sort the ceiling high shelves. "Rise above."

Allison smiled, "Hey that could work." The raven haired teen ran to the stairs and climbed them, pushing the ceiling tile over and pulling herself up. Danny, Jackson, and Scott followed suit. Lydia walked over and stared at the ceiling, "I think this is a horrible idea."

Stiles glared at her, "When you think of a better idea, we can change but for now we go."

Lydia rolled her eyes and ascended as Stiles watched the door. The beast hadn't struck the door again but there was no guarantee that it wouldn't. Stiles climbed up after and closed the closet door as he ascended.

Allison led the group through the dusty darkness. The only lights that showed he the way were flickers from emergency lights and slivers through damaged tiles. She whispered, "Do you think it is following us?"

Scott commented, "I don't think so. Where should we go?"

Lydia commented, "Does it matter? Not here. We should try and make it outside to our cars."

Danny spoke, "We could just call the police."

Stiles continued to climb through the duct work without saying a word.

Allison reached the end of that duct and slide a tile to open an entrance into another storage closet. As she looked down she noticed the shelves had glass containers and weren't as high. There was not ladder in this closet. She said, "It's a little more difficult but we can do this." She lowered herself into the closet and shifted from the top shelf to the lowest shelf and the floor. She opened the door and stepped into the chemistry classroom.

The rest of the group followed and made it into the classroom. As they descended, Allison walked to the door and locked it. Stiles descended last and walked into the classroom. He asked, "What are we going to do now?"

Lydia commented, "We need to call the police."

Danny nodded, "I agree." Stiles attempted to argue but both teens were checking their pockets for their phones when they realized that they left them in the car. Lydia shook her head, "Perfect. Does anyone have their phone?"

Jackson shook his head, as did Scott. Allison realized she also left hers in her car. They all looked to Stiles.

Stiles shook his head, "You saw that thing. The police aren't going to be able to help."

Danny stepped to Stiles, "Call your dad. Get him to bring the whole station."

Stiles defiantly stated, "No."

Lydia spat back, "Stiles. Call your dad."

Stiles responded furiously. "Why? So that thing could kill my dad?"

Scott bit his lip nervously and Jackson responded, "Stilinski is right. Plus. I think it's stalking us. If it wanted to kill us, it would've earlier."

Allison bit back fear as she said, "I guess that's something."

Scott looked to Stiles, "So what are we going to do then?"

Lydia looked around the classroom and checked out the chemicals. Danny paced around nervously and Scott walked over to Allison and held her. Jackson stared at Stiles with a slightly malicious grin. Stiles sighed, his thoughts going back to Tyler's comments about the alpha wanting to turn Stiles and not kill him, as he said, "Alright. We just need to make it back to our vehicles right? We know there are two of them. I think we can split up and distract them as we make it back."

Danny shot a death glare to Stiles, "Are you crazy?"

Stiles chuckled nervously, "Maybe. I can head out first and take the shortest way back to the vehicles while everyone else makes the horseshoe. I can be bait and hopefully buy you enough time to get away."

Allison commented, "That's a bad idea. You'd be defenseless."

Lydia commented, "That's not true. We have everything we need here to make Stiles a weapon."

Danny asked, "Such as?"

Lydia rolled her eyes, "A self-igniting Molotov cocktail."

All eyes went to Lydia as the glint formed in Stiles' eye, "That's ingenious. Do you think you can make it Lyds?"

Lydia glared at Stiles, "Yes. Don't call me Lyds."

Lydia opened the chemical cabinet and had Danny assist her in mixing the ingredients for the explosive. After she corked it, she handed it to Stiles. She said, "Don't drop it."

Scott commented, "Isn't that dangerous?"

Lydia glared at Scott, "That's the point."

Stiles took the mixture and walked towards the door. He looked back at everyone else, "Get to safety. If I get into trouble, well, you'll probably just hear me scream."

Jackson walked over to Stiles, "Don't die Stilinski."

Stiles smirked to Jackson before he opened the door, "You either."

Stiles slowly walked down the hallway, back in the direction they crawled from as the rest of the group left the chemistry classroom in the opposite direction. We walked slowly as he looked around. He made it down the hallway to the T intersection that leads back to the vehicles. When he made the turn, he saw a figure at the end of the hallway, blue eyes glowing in the dark.

"Taylor?"

The girl walked towards him, "Yes Stiles. I had a feeling you would try this brave act. So did my alpha."

Stiles walked closer, "What?"

She stepped closer to the light and revealed that she was wolfed out, fangs gleaming with a twisted smirk, "Don't you understand this was always about you?"

Stiles shook his head, "What are you talking about?"

She laughed a little, "I am going to distract you while the alpha takes apart your pack. That way you'll have to say yes."

Stiles eyes widened as he ran towards his friends. He heard Taylor shout, "I just can't believe you fell for it."

Stiles pushed his body as best he could, rounding the bends and hallways as he tried to catch up to his friends. He rushed around a corner to fast as his sneakers slide in something on the floor which sent him tumbling to the floor. He cradled the cocktail as he struck the concrete wall harshly. He pulled himself up and saw the lake of blood that poured from an open door. Stiles walked to the door and saw the mangled body of the school janitor.

Stiles ran faster to catch up to his friends. He made it around another corner when he saw them. They were moving quickly, Lydia and Allison leading with Danny right behind them. Scott and Jackson were last out of his friends. He saw the beast slinking up behind the group. The beast let out a deafening howl which caused Jackson and Scott to fall to the ground. Stiles shouted to his friends, "RUN! It's behind you!"

Lydia, Allison, and Danny ran towards the exit. Stiles ran towards the beast which turned to face him. He saw Jackson and Scott begin to shift as they pulled themselves to their feet. The beast charged Stiles. As it closed the distance, Stiles lifted the flask and tossed it at the beast. It crashed against its left shoulder and almost instantly the beast's arm caught fire. The beast quickly changed direction and crashed through the door and window of the classroom next to it.

Stiles rushed to Jackson and Scott. The two wolves faced off and attacked each other. Scott attempted to claw Jackson. Jackson stepped into the slash and bit Scott's shoulder. Scott stabbed his claw into Jackson's stomach. Jackson charged forward, slamming Scott into the lockers and tearing out the meat of Scott's shoulder as he pulled away.

As Stiles got closer he screamed, "STOP!"

Almost instantaneously, Jackson and Scott shifted back to normal. Their wounds began to heal quickly as Stiles made it to them. Stiles glared at both as Jackson said, "What just happened?"

Scott slowly shook his head while Stiles said, "The alpha just tried to get the two of you to kill our friends."

Scott gasped, "What?"

Stiles nodded, "The only thing it didn't count on is your mutual dislike going beyond just your human side."

Stiles looked to Jackson, "After everything, you still went for the bite?"

Jackson glared, "I didn't get the bite. I have been tied up and held underground since last Friday."

Stiles gasped, "What? Something isn't right."

Scott said, "Yeah. We need to find Allison, Lydia and Danny and make sure they are safe."

Stiles nodded, "Yeah. We'll talk about this when we are safe."

The three boys ran to catch up with their friends. Little did they realize that Taylor was just beyond them and had seen and heard the fight. The wolf grinned as she left the school.


End file.
